Distractions
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: Christine Daae is a music major dealing with many distractions. Erik Destler is the 'ghost' of Ballad Conservatory. But when he sees Christine he becomes much more than a 'ghost'. Can Christine uncover Erik's secrets? Modern day, E/C... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

_Christine Daae is in college with many distractions... On top of majoring in vocal performance, she is having to deal with friends, her dad's problems, temptations, a persistent boy named Raoul, her angel, an Internet companion, and a masked man. Can she handle the pressure?_

_Erik Destler is the reclusive 'ghost' of Ballad Conservatory... When he sees Christine for the first time during a vocal audition, he feels he must be a part of her life. Eventually, he takes on three different titles. He is her angel, Erik. He is also her online friend, Phantom. And he is Derik, a friend she meets with at the park. But, no one ever said taking on three different identities would be easy..._

_Can Christine uncover the mystery?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The time seemed to slip away so quickly. _I should be studying. _But alas, the Internet in all of its interactive glory was such a distraction. Before she knew it, Christine had been online for two hours, where the wasted time _should_ have been spent studying for German and English.

But, no matter how much she tried, Christine couldn't call the time spent on her computer 'wasted'. _I love chatting with Phantom.._.

_**MissDaae7**__: I should be studying._

_**Phantom**__: Yes, you really should be._

_**MissDaae7**__: But I don't want to get off._

_**Phantom**__: I must insist you give into your 'needs', not your 'wants'._

_**MissDaae7**__: Can't we talk about some more operas?_

_**Phantom**__: No, my dear. We must save that topic for another time. I cannot keep you from your studies any longer._

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, alright. I guess you're right. Whoa, it's already 11... I haven't even opened my German textbook yet! I haven't started my English paper either. I guess it's going to be a long night._

_**Phantom**__: My apologies for keeping you._

_**MissDaae7**__: Don't apologize. It's my fault for procrastinating. I just don't see the point in taking all of these non-music courses. I'm majoring in vocal performance, not German or English._

_**Phantom**__: I suppose the directors of your college believe you should be a well-rounded student. However, I believe your voice should be well rested for tomorrow and that will not be possible due to this course work you have. Do try to get some rest._

_**MissDaae7**__: I'll try.. No promises, though._

_**Phantom**__: I will talk with you later, Christine._

_**MissDaae7**__: Talk to you later. Have a good night!_

Christine exited her Instant Messenger account, closed her lap top, and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Head still in the clouds, Chris," her roommate, Meg Giry, asked from her nearby desk.

"I was talking to Phantom," the brunette replied distantly, still in her own little world.

"Christine, you're _always_ talking to that Phantom guy. I don't think it's good for you. You're in college now. For one thing, you don't have time to chat with people you don't know. For another, you probably shouldn't."

Christine laughed turning to face her friend. "And you're one to talk, Meg Giry. You're always with Chad when you should be practicing."

"I've been practicing every day since I was four years old," she stated bluntly. "I mean, seriously, I deserve a break once in a while."

"I'm sure your mom wouldn't be happy with that kind of attitude." Christine's tone was sly and she smiled slightly.

"And _you're _not going to tell her... Are you?"

Christine laughed and picked up her German textbook, finally giving into opening it. "No, of course not. But it would be easy, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately! I still can't believe I actually decided to attend the college my own mother is the head dance instructor of.."

"Well, I can believe it. I mean, this is the best fine arts school in the country."

"I know, I know," Meg said with a sigh, having heard that numerous times. "It's just, this semester only began two weeks ago and I'm already sick of being around her. That's bad, isn't it?"

"It's ok," Christine reassured. "Your mom's intense." She couldn't help but whisper, "But you should be glad you have her." A despondent look came to her face then.

Meg suddenly felt horrible. She knew she shouldn't bash her mom, especially in front of Christine. "I'm sorry, Chris. I'm so selfish."

Christine instantly put on a cheerful facade. She was very good at feigning happiness. "No, no, it's fine, Meg. Really, I'm ok." She smiled reassuringly in her friend's direction. Quickly changing subjects, she said, "And besides, if you didn't decide to come here you wouldn't have met Chad. So, I'm sure you can deal with your mom for four years if it means getting to deal with him. Am I right?"

Meg let out a sneaky laugh. "Oh yeah, you're definitely right! And Mom's not so bad. I know how to handle her, and I'd really be nowhere without her insistence on my dancing. I'm actually really grateful." She shrugged.

"Good, you should be." Christine stood and reached for her cell phone. "Hey, I'm going outside to call my dad. I'll be back in a few." She walked to the door and left the dorm room.

Once outside, Christine dialed her home phone number. One ring was all it took.

"How's my angel," her father's soothing voice asked.

"Hi Dad," she greeted brightly. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright. It's been a good night. You'll be pleased to hear that I put on quite the show tonight. It received a number of compliments."

"That's great, Dad!" Christine knew all too well what good shows meant to her father. He was a violin player, and an excellent one at that. The problem was, his talents weren't displayed enough. People didn't hire violin players on a regular basis. The jobs he received were valued and appreciated, and doing well on every performance was very important to him. "Who hired you?"

"Actually, that's the funny part. Do you remember that boy you used to spend time with when you were younger?"

Christine didn't have to think for long. "Raoul?"

"Yes, that's the one," Charles replied with a nod. "Well, it just so happens that he and his family moved here recently and were having a welcoming party. They hired me since they remembered how well I used to play for their gatherings. Small world, huh?"

The news was a lot to take in. Christine never thought she would see Raoul again. "Wow, I can't believe they moved here! I bet they live in a huge house, don't they?"

He chuckled and replied, "Yes, it's massive. Oh, I managed to speak with Raoul. He asked me how you were…" He smiled. His daughter's curiosity and excitement would most likely heighten at hearing that.

"Oh? And what did you say?"

"Well, I told him you were at Ballad Conservatory majoring in vocal performance. He wasn't surprised, of course. It seems he has not forgotten that you're an amazing singer."

She blushed. "But I sounded really amateur back then."

"Christine, don't say that. You have always had a beautiful voice. You didn't receive that full vocal scholarship for nothing, you know. Be proud of your gift."

"I know, I am proud." _More like 'lucky'. _"So, what's he up to?"

"He's at Harlow University majoring in business. He said he hoped visit you since your schools are so close to each other. I hope it's alright that I gave him your cell phone number."

Christine couldn't help but smile. She was actually a little nervous. "Yeah, that's fine." _Raoul, my old friend, _she thought while remembering the past. "I hope he calls."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. But just remember that your music comes first."

She nodded, having heard him say that numerous times before. "Yeah, I know. I doubt I'll even have time to hang out with him."

"Oh there's time, sweet heart. You just have to apply yourself. Your mother and I found time to spend together when we were in college." He sighed forlornly.

There was a moment of silence before Christine softly said, "I was thinking about her tonight."

"As was I, although that's nothing new." There was more silence as they both reflected on the past. "I'm just glad I have you. Having you lessens the pain."

"Yeah, same here." Tears invaded Christine's eyes as the memory of her mother's death came to mind.

_A fourteen-year-old Christine Daae stood next to her father in the music room of their house singing while he played the violin. The song ended and her father proudly proclaimed, "That was excellent, Angel! Just wait until your mother hears. She'll be so proud!"_

_Christine smiled and looked at her watch. 8:40 pm. "When's she supposed to be home?"_

"_Who knows.. The opera's in a week, so I'm sure things are hectic." He watched his daughter nod. "Yes, I'm sure she's singing her heart out. It takes a great amount of courage and talent to be leading soprano, Christine."_

_The teenager smiled at the way he said the words 'leading soprano'. Dreamily, she said, "I want to be just like her someday."_

_He smiled warmly. "You can be if you work hard. You certainly have your mother's talent. I'm sure you will be the star of many operas someday, just as she is."_

_A firm determination settled over her. "I will be." She and her father continued with their voice lesson for another thirty minutes before they were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone._

_Christine and her father were never the same after that phone call. It had changed their lives forever. Diane Daae had been hit head-on by a drunk driver on her way home. She was dead before the ambulance had arrived._

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to homework, Dad. It was good talking to you."

"It's _always _good talking to you, sweet heart. Sleep well."

"You, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Christine ended the call and returned to her dorm room, her heart feeling heavier with the ache of her mother's death still very much there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_-Seven months earlier…-_

Antoinette Giry was sitting in her desk chair rubbing her forehead. She was utterly exhausted. "Never before have we had this many students try for scholarships."

To any bystander, it would have looked as if she were talking to herself… "In the dance program alone, there were over one hundred males and females! Carlotta informed me that there were over two hundred vocalists! I cannot even imagine how difficult her job will be in giving scholarship money. I suppose the sooner we begin with the decisions, the better." She removed her hand from her forehead and placed her reading glasses on the end of her nose in order to look over the applications.

"I am sure you can handle it, Antoinette," a silky male voice said, his voice coming from behind the strategically placed full-length dance mirrors covering one wall of the office.

She briefly glanced at the mirrors before returning her attention to the stack of applications. "Well, of course I can handle it, Erik. I have been doing this for many years, after all. It will not be overly difficult."

There was a long silence while Madame Giry considered several applications. Finally, Erik said, "The decisions you make with dancers never sway from mine, but perhaps I could be of assistance concerning the vocalists. As you know, I do not always agree with Carlotta. I do not believe she has a good ear when it comes to singing."

There was a pause before he began, "I attended the vocal auditions."

Madame Giry didn't act surprised for a moment. "As I knew you would. Voice _is _your expertise." She glanced at the mirrors with a smirk and sarcastically asked, "So, have you decided how much scholarship money should be given to each performer?"

He didn't approve of her tone and smugly replied, "Actually, Antoinette, I have, although it is not my decision to make."

"If only you could be a vocal instructor," Madame Giry commented absentmindedly.

His reply was both cold and distant. "As we both know, I can be no such thing."

_I know, and it's ridiculous really…_ Changing subjects she asked, "Well, Erik, what have you decided? Anyone of exceptional talent?"

"Most were dreadfully amateur, and they all have much to learn- some more than others…"

"Elaborate, please. I am not like you. I cannot read minds." The dance instructor's full attention was now on the mirrors on the other side of her office. She really was quite curious.

He let out a sigh before continuing, "Quite frankly, Antoinette, one girl surprised me."

"Really?" Madame Giry was a little stunned. No one _ever _surprised Erik.

"Yes. Her name is Christine Daae."

Even Madame Giry had to inwardly admit that Erik spoke the name with strange grace.

"As you know from previous years, I was lurking in the shadows of the balcony listening," he said. "For the longest time, no one seemed to be able to hold my interest. I never bothered to look at any of them. No one was worthy of a glance. I listened until I felt my ears would explode from all of the noise. Actually, Antoinette, between the two of us, I believe Carlotta has lost her vocal ear over the years _because _of the 'noise'."

That remark was humorous and caused Madame Giry's lips to curl upward slightly, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

"Anyway, Christine was the fifty-seventh person to audition forward. I still had yet to glance at any of the candidates, and she was no exception.. at first. Her accompaniment began, a moderately difficult aria. But then, when she began to sing, it was as if a magnetic force caused me to move forward. I had never heard such… I cannot quite place the word. It was beautiful, yes, but also extremely sad. It almost sounded as if she would collapse from pain at any moment. And yet, the sadness did not displease me. No doubt I have had my fair share of grief throughout the years, so why should this remembrance of my dreaded life draw me in? I still am unsure. Antoinette, she puzzled me. This girl actually drew my _curiosity_. I wished to help her. I also wished to see her. So, I moved forward and scanned the stage below."

When he did not continue after a moment, Madame Giry impatiently inquired, "And? Was her appearance pleasing to the eye? What?"

He distantly whispered, "Pleasing… yes.. it was most pleasing. She looked like an angel. A grieving angel.. Her face mirrored that of undeniable depression, but otherwise, it was completely flawless.. and completely beautiful. She had long, curly, brown hair and the most exquisite green eyes. Oh, but how I wish to help the girl.."

"Maybe you can," Madame Giry insisted hopefully, still drawn into his story.

"You know I cannot, Antoinette. I would _never_ let her see me! I wish to _lessen_ her grief, not _increase_ it!" He closed his eyes, inwardly loathing himself.

All was silent for quite some time. Madame Giry didn't want to increase his obvious rage, and she certainly never knew what to say to decreaseit.

Finally, Erik opened his eyes ready to end his peculiar visit. Regaining a calm demeanor, he said, "Antoinette, I initially came here to request something of you. If you will, encourage Carlotta to present Christine with a full vocal scholarship. Trust me, I have my reasons. As for the other vocalists.. well, I really couldn't care less about them. Good day, Madame."

With that, Erik was gone.

* * *

_-Present day-_

It was 8:45 pm and Christine was working feverishly in the school library. Her English paper needed revising, she had a Music Theory quiz the following day, and she needed to be in a practice room at 9:00 pm. Luckily, she also happened to be chatting with the one person who had the power to calm her nerves.

_**Phantom**__: Now, Christine, tell me the leading tone of a B flat major scale._

_**MissDaae7**__: A? Is that right?_

_**Phantom**__: That is correct, but you need to respond with more confidence. You will do well on this quiz, Christine._

_**MissDaae7**__: And it will be all thanks to you._

_**Phantom**__: No, my dear. I will not be the one taking the quiz._

_**MissDaae7**__: Thank you._

_**Phantom**__: For what?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Everything._

_**Phantom**__: It is my pleasure._

Christine closed her Theory textbook, satisfied with her knowledge of the material. She then brought her English paper up on Microsoft Word and began revising.

_**Phantom**__: If I may ask, what other work do you have to do?_

_**MissDaae7**__: I'm in the process of revising an English paper now._

_**Phantom**__: You are revising your own paper?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Yeah. Is that bad?_

_**Phantom**__: Christine, I am under the impression that revision is much more productive when someone else does it._

_**MissDaae7**__: Oh? But I don't know anybody who would look at it._

_**Phantom**__: You may send it to me if you would like._

_**MissDaae7**__: Really? That would be great! Are you sure?_

_**Phantom**__: I would not have asked otherwise._

_**MissDaae7**__: Thank you so much!_

She quickly forwarded her six-page paper to him with a smile on her face. _This might take a while since it's a pretty long paper.._

Not even five minutes later, the paper was sent back to her. It was perfect. Christine blinked, surprised by his speed.

_**MissDaae7**__: That was really fast. How could you correct it so quickly?_

_**Phantom**__: Let's just say, there were not many mistakes._

Christine looked over the newly revised paper with a frown. There most certainly were many mistakes! The wording and grammar had been horrible before. Now, however, the sentences flowed beautifully with perfect structure.

_**MissDaae7**__: I'd hate to break it to you, but that's not true. I think this will get an 'A' now, but before I bet it would have gotten an 'F'._

_**Phantom**__: Christine, stop being so hard on yourself. I only improved what you wrote. It was already good._

She wasn't about to start arguing with the man who was now her hero! That is, she _hoped_ he was a man… That's what he claimed to be, anyway. Christine shook her head not wanting to question it.

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, thank you so much! You'll never know how much this means to me._

_**Phantom**__: I am laughing now. It seems you are easily pleased._

Her bright eyes suddenly took on a look of horror as she looked at the time on her laptop.

_**MissDaae7**__: Oh no, it's 9:05! I've got to go practice. Again, thank you so much! I'll talk to you later._

Before he could reply, she signed off and quickly headed towards the music building. _Now I'm going to have to stay past 10.. Just great, _she thought with a frown.

* * *

Christine was in the middle of her aria, _Vittoria, mio core!_, when she felt it- the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She shivered before glancing behind her and standing from the piano bench. _It's always so weird to think that I actually have the ability to feel someone watching me.._

Opening the practice room door, she looked down the hall. _Nothing. Nothing at all._ She closed the door again and returned to her song. _Maybe my hectic schedule is making me lose my mind__… _It wasn't the first time she had felt it. Every night at about this time, the feeling came. But why? _Am I really that paranoid? It's never anything, so do I always think otherwise? _She shook her head and began the aria from the beginning. _I don't have time for this. I need to focus._

Little did Christine know, she wasn't wrong. Someone _was _watching her from behind the mirror above the piano in her practice room. Yes, that very mirror she continuously looked in to examine her formation and expression when she sang was also the mirror the mysterious man from Madame Giry's office seven months before was using to oversee _her._

Erik was watching her nervous form with silent wonder.

She captivated him, even when her voice was shaky. His lips curled upward slightly as he thought to himself, _My dear Christine, you must not be so nervous when you have an audience. You are majoring in vocal performance, so you must get used to this feeling of being watched._

He watched as her nerves finally seemed to settle. Yet, even without nerves, he could still sense sadness in her tone as she sang. _This girl has suffered in the past. Oh, how I wish to help her. My Christine.. My MissDaae7…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Christine returned to her dorm room, she was still worried about her feelings from the practice room.

She walked into the room saying, "Meg, I need to talk to you." But, when she saw her friend, she instantly regretted entering the room at all. Meg was locked in a passionate embrace with Chad on her dorm bed.

The couple immediately disentangled themselves when they heard her enter, and Meg let out a disgruntled sigh, obviously not liking that Christine had entered the room so suddenly.

Christine's cheeks turned the color of a red rose. "I… I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I- I'll just go.." She turned and headed back out utterly humiliated.

"Wait," Meg began, but Christine was already gone. She turned to Chad who was watching her with lust-filled eyes. "She said she needed to talk to me.."

"Oh, you'll talk later, baby," Chad huskily reassured before moving towards her lips once more.

Meg gave into his words and said, "I guess you're right," before they embraced and sank onto the dorm bed again.

* * *

Outside, Christine began walking the streets of her college campus. She gave no heed to the setting, which would cause most people to turn back. It was dark and there were only a few other students out. They weren't walking alone like she was, though.

Ignoring her inner worries, she continued walking until the sound of her cell phone ringing stopped her. She jumped at the loud sound of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. _I don't recognize this number, _she thought while studying the caller ID. Nevertheless, she answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Christine?" a male's voice came through.

"Who is this?"

"It's Raoul. Do you remember me?"

Recognition came and a huge grin lit up her features. "Raoul, hey! Of course I remember you. How are you doing?"

He smiled into the phone and replied, "I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm doing really well," Christine said while looking around skeptically. She was now becoming aware of her shady surroundings. _Actually, maybe I'm not doing too 'well' at the moment, but he doesn't have to know that. I'm sure I'll be fine out here if I'm talking on my phone. _"I heard you moved here."

"Yeah, I got accepted to Harlow University so the whole family decided to move to be closer."

"That's great! How are you liking school?"

"It's pretty cool." He smirked saying, "The parties are better than classes, though."

Christine laughed at that. "I'm sure they are. What are you majoring in?"

"Business management. I guess I'll be taking over the family business someday, so I figured that was the major to choose. I heard you're majoring in vocal performance. No surprise there. You always did have such a good voice."

She found herself blushing at his compliment, and she twirled a lock of curly brown hair. "Thank you... It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I know. I've missed you, Lotte. We used to have such good times together."

She smiled at the familiar nickname he used to call her. "Yeah, I remember."

There was a pause before Raoul softly said, "I never got to tell you how sorry I am about your mom..."

Christine visibly tensed at the mention of her mother's death before replying, "Thanks, Raoul. We moved away too quickly to really talk about it, I guess." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "So, do you live with your family or in a dorm?"

"Dorm life, definitely. I think I'd die of boredom if I lived with my parents. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm living in a dorm too." _Although it's currently off limits… _"Are you in a single room, or do you have a roommate?"

"I have a roommate. He's cool, but I'm kind of thinking he'll drop out by the end of the semester since he parties so hard. But, oh well. What about you? Do you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, she's majoring in dance." Deciding not to be mad about the situation that happened earlier, she admitted, "I really don't know what I'd do without her."

Throughout the conversation, Christine had managed to make her way halfway across campus. She was unaware of just how far she had walked.

They began reminiscing about the past and all of the fun times they'd shared together. The picnics on the beach, Christine's father's stories, singing, and even their first kiss while playing spin the bottle. The talk made Christine feel like and wish she really was back in that past. It was just so full of innocence…

* * *

_-Meanwhile…-_

A tall man clad in formal black clothing, a black cloak, and a black fedora was walking the streets of Ballad Conservatory, as well. It being past 11:00 pm, he assumed very few students would be out.

It was tradition for the man, Erik, to walk the dark streets every night. He found he rather liked blending with shadows…

He walked with the grace of a cat and was just as silent. Past experience had taught him well. 'Invisibility' was the only way for one such as he to survive.

However, his stroll was cut short by the sound of laughter. It was the most beautiful feminine laugh he had ever heard, and he hid against a wall of the nearest building in order to stay away from such beauty. Once his incredibly good hearing picked up the sound of the female's speaking voice, however, he immediately knew who it was. _Christine…_

Erik moved forward ever so slightly in order to catch a glimpse of her angelic form. His light blue eyes, which were usually so cruel and cold, softened at the sight of her. _What on earth are you doing out here at this time of night, young one? You should be resting your lovely voice.._

His ears easily picked up the girl's phone conversation, and he listened carefully.

"Oh Raoul, I always thought you were so brave! Remember when you got my scarf after I thought I'd lost it in the ocean?" There was a pause. Then she declared, "Of course it was a big deal! You were soaked! I remember your brother being so angry with your immaturity, but I thought it was the cutest thing ever."

Once again, the he heard the sound of her laughter. He closed his eyes basking in its sound but quickly opened them again. His eyes were no longer soft... they were cold as ice. _Who is this 'Raoul'? She calls him 'brave' and 'cute'. I do not like what I am hearing…_

He continued to listen until he thought he would go mad. _Who _is_ this boy who makes her act this way? She is dwelling on the past and behaving very childishly because of him... Christine, you need to focus on your music and the future! From what I am hearing, this boy is hindering that. _He wished to take the cell phone from her precious grasp and destroy it. _She does not have time for him! I am in the process of making her a star, and she is in the process of ruining it! And it is all because of this 'Raoul'…_

Before he was able to be driven to complete insanity, he heard her say, "Ok, so, you'll pick me up at 5 tomorrow?" A pause. "I can't wait. It really has been way too long, Raoul." Another pause. Then, "I've missed you, too." Yet another pause. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Erik watched as she put the cell phone in her purse with a dreamy smile upon her face. _How can this boy take away the sorrow I am always seeing in her features? _He watched as she began to walk away. Even from his distance, he could tell she was becoming nervous. He assumed it was because she was out at night… all alone. _Can she feel my presence?_ His lips curled upward slightly. _I should follow her back to her dorm. I cannot allow her safety to be put in jeopardy. I shall forgive her behavior on the phone. She is far too important. _

He watched as she continued her rather long walk back to the dorm at a quick pace.

Loving the feeling of power he felt he had over her, the man called Erik followed Christine back to her residence hall before returning to hisown residence- the Ballad Conservatory music building.

* * *

Christine let out a sigh of relief upon entering the building. She had felt so frightened out there... _Remind me never to go outside at this time of night alone again!_

The fear finally vanished when the knowledge of reality swept through her. _I'm seeing Raoul tomorrow! I haven't seen him in four years!... What will I wear? _There was only one solution to _that _problem- _Meg._ She headed to their dorm room hoping Chad would be gone.

Much to her luck, Christine entered the room to find Meg alone with her lap top. As soon as she entered, the blonde rushed forward and hugged her. "Christine, thank God you're ok! I was starting to worry. I'm so sorry about earlier.."

Christine shook her head. "No, Meg, it's ok. Really, I understand." She grinned deciding to jump right into it. "Meg, I've got huge news! I have a date tomorrow night!" Before her friend could speak, she continued, "Ok, let me explain.. Before I moved here four years ago, I had this friend named Raoul. I guess you could say he was my boyfriend, but, anyway, he's going to Harlow University!"

Meg squealed with delight. "Are you serious? Harlow's really close to here!"

"Yeah, I know! I've been talking to him on the phone for the past hour."

"That's awesome! Christine, this will be so great! You and him can get back together and we can go on double dates!"

"He's coming to pick me up here at 5 tomorrow."

"What are you two going to do?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "You're going to have to give me _all_ the details!"

"Whoa, whoa, I doubt there will be any details like _that._ I haven't seen him in four years, Meg. I'm sure we'll just catch up and talk."

Meg walked to her mirror and brushed her hair. "Yeah, that's what _you_ think. I'm sure he'll be all over you."

"Raoul wouldn't do that! He's a good guy!"

"Did I ever say he wasn't?" she asked casually.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need something cute to wear. Nothing too dressy or revealing, but nothing too casual, either. I thought you could help.."

Meg placed her hands on her hips. "You only _thought_ I could help? You should _know_ that!"

She laughed and sarcastically said, "Ok then, you're the _only_ person who can help."

Putting on a sweet smile, Meg said, "That's more like it," before turning to face her closet, which was full of clothes. "Let's see…" She began browsing. "You should definitely wear something green.. or maybe black.. Dress, skirt, or blouse and pants?"

"Blouse and pants, I think. I told you, I don't want to overdo it."

"Yeah, you _did_ say you don't want him all over you, so I guess a skirt or dress would be entirely out of the question." She shuffled through her nearly endless amounts of clothes before pulling something out. "Hey, what about this?" It was a green and blue satin top with sequins. She pulled out some black pants, too. "You'd look _great_ in this!"

Christine held the outfit out at a distance and grinned. "Meg, you really do have great taste in clothes. This will be perfect.. I think."

"Oh come on, Christine, be more sure of yourself. Of _course_ this will be perfect! He'll love it!"

"I don't want him to like me for my clothes, though. I want him to like me for me…"

Meg laughed hysterically at her innocence. "Man, Christine, that's precious."

Christine only shrugged and replaced the clothes in the closet before getting ready for bed.

* * *

Once both girls were ready, they climbed into their respective beds and relaxed for a while in silence. Finally, Meg softly said, "Christine, you said you needed to talk to me earlier. What was it about?"

Christine's eyes widened as she remembered. "I can't believe I almost forgot." She sat up in the bed and began playing with the material of her sheets nervously. "Have you ever felt like you're being watched, Meg?"

Meg's brow furrowed slightly. "Well, yeah, of course I have. That's part of our lives. People watch dancers and singers perform."

"No, I _know_ that. But, it's just, every night when I'm practicing in the music building, I feel like somebody's watching me. And no, I'm not just imagining it. I can literally _feel_ someone watching me."

There was a long pause before Meg seriously said, "Christine, I believe you."

She stopped playing with her bed sheets and looked at her friend. She certainly hadn't expected Meg to believe her. She expected her to start laughing at her foolishness or something. This reaction was surprising. "You believe me?"

"Yeah, I do. And it's best that you believe what I'm about to tell you, even if it sounds silly." Meg paused while gathering her words before saying, "Christine, have you heard anything about the ghost that haunts Ballad?"

Christine blinked, confused, before becoming angry. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Meg, this isn't funny! I'm serious about this feeling! Don't start making fun of me!"

Before Christine could continue yelling, Meg jumped over onto the end of her bed and said, "Christine, I'm being serious. I'm not making fun of you. Seriously, there's a ghost that haunts this place. People have seen it. People have _heard_ it! I'm not kidding!"

Christine suddenly burst out laughing. "I would have expected better from you. You're honestly telling me you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I am. And it's not just me! _Everybody_ believes in it. I'm telling you, weird things have happened. I mean, of course, nothing _really_ bad or anything, but there have been odd shadows and weird sounds.. and creepy voices! Please believe me! I wouldn't lie about this!"

Meg was actually shaking. Christine began feeling ashamed of herself and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I believe you I guess. It's just, I haven't believed in ghosts since I was probably six years old." There was an awkward pause. "Ok, so there's a ghost. But why would he watch me?"

Instead of answering her question, Meg asked, "Why would you refer to it as a 'he'?"

"Well, I- I.. I don't know!"

"...But you're right. It is a 'he'."

"How do you know?" Christine asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I've hung around here because of my mom's job and all. Christine, I've witnessed some of the weird stuff that goes on because of this ghost."

"Wow, you're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. _Letters_ have appeared out of thin air at my mom's feet! It's the weirdest thing!"

"So your mom knows about him, too?"

"Well, no. Every time I try to bring him up, she just frowns and ignores me. It's _always_ been that way."

"Hmm.. I wonder why she chooses to ignore it…"

"I don't know. I've always wondered that, too... Anyway, what you're feeling is normal. Everybody feels it around here. And for some reason, I think that's part of the reason this conservatory is so popular. People think the ghost is cool or something."

"Well, all I know is, I don't like the feeling of being watched... I guess I'll have to get used to it, though. You're sure nothing too bad has ever happened? Because I'm not so sure I want to practice alone anymore…"

"Nothing really bad has ever happened. People have dealt with it for years." Meg could no longer stand the tension and returned to her side of the room. She smirked and slyly added, "But, I'm sure if you're too scared, you could always drag _Raoul_ to sit in the practice room with you!"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Oh Meg, you're _too_ funny." She then looked at her clock and yawned. "Well, I I'm going to try to get some sleep." _As the Phantom says, I need to give my voice rest. _"Goodnight, Meg."

"'Night, Chris."

Both girls eventually fell asleep, but unfortunately, they couldn't take their minds off the ghost of Ballad Conservatory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Erik paced the floors of the music building basement obsessed with resolving this new distraction in his protégé's life. Christine's voice resounded in his mind. _"Ok, so you'll pick me up at 5 tomorrow. I can't wait!" _Erik slammed his hand against a nearby wall. _Curse that insolent boy! He is out to destroy everything!_

He ran a hand through his hair with a growl.

_I cannot allow this meeting to take place! Something has to be done! I must intercept their rendezvous!... But no, I can obviously never do that…_

A puddle of water lay on the stone floor nearby and he stared into its translucent depths. _I cannot be seen because of _this_!_ With a hard swipe of his hand, he removed a black mask that was covering his face. Tears streamed down his now uncovered cheeks, and he sank to the ground. _Damn this face…_

* * *

Christine drank from her water bottle fervently while walking to the music building. Having voice lessons at 8:30 in the morning was insane, in her opinion. Her voice was never at its best at the crack of dawn...

But there was no Gratsia would have it no other way. A frown appeared on Christine's face at the thought of her voice teacher. It was bad enough having to sing so early, but it would be better did she actually _like_ her voice teacher. But no, Dr. Gratsia was, most of the time, unbearable.

Christine always wondered why the lady couldn't have just stayed in her own country, because she was definitely not American. Half of the time she couldn't even understand what the lady was saying, and, for some reason, Christine was under the impression that she purposely made her speech so incomprehensible just to throw her off. All of her other students seemed to be able to understand her perfectly during their lessons. _Why does she feel the need to give me such a hard time?_

She reached the anticipated hallway and that odd feeling of being watched returned. Christine glanced behind her nervously and was relieved to see Bill, her piano accompanist. He was a junior majoring in piano performance. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey, Christine. How's the voice this morning?"

"I guess it's as good as it _can_ be at 8:30," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "How are the fingers?"

"They're ready to accompany you," he replied with a laugh.

"That's good to hear. At least one of us will do well..." She reached Dr. Gratsia's office and sighed. "I'll get you in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting. Good luck!"

"Good morning," Christine sweetly greeted upon entering her voice teacher's office.

"Yess, ah 'ope eet veel be ah gut morrrning! Only ah can deecide zat. Now, letz beh-gin." Carlotta sat at her grand piano and began playing scales for Christine to warm up. Immediately, however, Christine was forced to stop. "Ah, ah, noo! Yuu zound like uh toad theez morneen! Yuu awe naht avake!"

Oh, how her words hurt! No one had _ever _compared Christine's voice to a toad! "I- I'm sorry, I'll try harder," Christine murmured, still stunned.

The warm ups continued for another ten minutes before Dr. Gratsia proclaimed her voice to be _hopeless_ and called Bill in. Christine recognized that Carlotta was being ruder than usual, and she found herself forcing back tears after each horrible criticism.

When the lesson finally ended, Christine and Bill left the office. Even _he _had to admit Dr. Gratsia was being too hard on her.

"I mean, man, you're a _freshman!_ And a damn good one at that! I'm telling you, that woman's hearing is messed up."

"Thanks, Bill... She's right, though. I don't think I was giving it my all this morning. Maybe I never do…"

Bill frowned at that. "Really? Why? Because, if that's true, I'm really surprised! You sound amazing."

"Thanks.. I'm glad one person thinks so."

He didn't really know what else to say. After all, he was a _piano_ major, not voice. "Well, I've got a class. I'll see you later, Christine."

She nodded and bleakly said, "See ya," before trudging down the hall.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Erik couldn't stand it. He had watched the entire lesson from his conspicuous hiding place behind a mirror on the wall, and he now felt like punjabing Carlotta! She had absolutely_ no_ right to insult his protégé in such a way! _A toad! A toad?! It seems she is not yet aware of the sound of her own voice!_

He could not tear his eyes away from Christine throughout the lesson or afterward. She looked completely miserable, which was understandable.

If Carlotta Gratsia insisted on insulting the girl, then she should have good reason! As it was, she didn't!

Erik knew all too well how badly insults could affect a person, and he absolutely despised Carlotta Gratsia for causing Christine to feel the effects of them.

_If only something could be done..._

* * *

Christine felt pretty down through her morning classes. While walking to the cafeteria for lunch, one thought was on her mind. _Why does Dr. Gratsia hate me?_

Meg was waiting for her at the entrance to the campus cafeteria, and immediately she knew something was wrong. "Bad day?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Christine closed her eyes hating that it was so noticeable. "Yeah.. It was horrible, Meg. I'll tell you about it when we sit down."

"Sounds good." Meg followed Christine inside and both got trays of food before sitting at a table. She wasted no time. "Ok, what's wrong?"

Christine picked up her fork and bluntly said, "I just can't stand Dr. Gratsia. And, you know, since voice is my major, I should like my instructor! You like your dance instructor, and you'll be better in your major because of it."

"Why don't you like her?" Meg asked while taking a bite from her salad.

"She's _awful_! All she does is complain about how terrible I sound, and she doesn't even try to help. And, she's my freaking _teacher_! So what am I supposed to do?"

"Gosh, this _is_ pretty bad. Why would she say you're so horrible if she gave you a full scholarship?"

"I know, right? I don't get it at all! It's like she wasn't the one in charge of giving it to me or something. I'm really confused…" Christine poked at her own salad not feeling very hungry.

"Well, why don't you get a new voice instructor? I mean, there _are_ more here."

Christine looked down and said, "I can't."

"Why?"

"She's the best this school has to offer. Actually, she's the best pretty much any school in this _country_ has to offer. Look, since my mom died, I swore to myself that I'd succeed no matter what. I wanted to go to the best fine arts conservatory in the country, and I did. I wanted to get a full scholarship, and I did. And I want the best teacher, and that's what I have. I've got to stick with her, Meg."

Her persistence was admirable, Meg had to admit, but she also found it highly unusual. She had only known Christine for two weeks, but she was quick to find that she was a very indecisive and, even, insecure person. This sudden strength was different. "Well, it's good to see that you know what you want... Ok, if you're so sure, then yeah, stick with her. More power to you. Dealing with her strict ways may help you just as much as my mom helps me. You know she's not the nicest person in the world either. She can whip a person into shape."

Christine's bad mood was fading, and she laughed. "You're right. Your mom is definitely not the nicest teacher in the world. But, at least she knows how to help a person, and she's pretty understanding."

Meg smiled and nodded. "I haven't gotten to ask you lately.. How is your dance class going?"

"It's good. I like it a lot. Your mom's strict and all, but she _teaches_, so I like it. Although... I could use some extra help on my arabesques." She glanced at Meg with hopefully hinting eyes.

"Of course I can help you! They're really easy-.." She stopped when she saw the astonished look on Christine's face. "I mean, they _will _be really easy. Let's work on it tonight before dinner."

"Wait, I can't.. I'm meeting Raoul, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Don't worry about it, we'll work on it sometime before your next class."

"Good." Chuckling, Christine said, "So now that I'm not whining anymore.."

Before she could continue, Meg interrupted. "You weren't whining, Christine. Actually, I had to drag it out of you if I remember correctly."

"Well, anyway, how have your classes been?"

"They've been ok. Dance went well, French was _oh so fun_, and Math was the _best_ class ever!" She spoke with a great deal of sarcasm and rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I'm done for the day besides practicing. How about you? Were classes bad because of your lesson this morning?"

"Yes," Christine replied simply.

"I'm sorry."

"And now I get to spend even _more_ time with my _favorite_ voice teacher in choir at 2:00. Joy.."

"Gosh, she is everywhere, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. She's not so bad in choir. Still strict, but at least I can understand what she's saying."

Meg laughed at that. "What, can you not understand her in lessons?"

"Nope. It's like she tries to confuse me on purpose with her horrible accent."

"Well, that's not nice of her at all."

"You're telling me! She's not a nice lady at all." The girls picked up their trays and headed out of the cafeteria. "Well, I'll see you in the dorm later. I'm going to go practice so I can actually spend time with Raoul tonight without worrying."

"Sounds good. I'll be there when you're getting ready so I can help. See ya!"

"Tschuss!" Christine replied, practicing her German. The girls laughed going their separate ways. Christine was in a much better mood than before.

* * *

While practicing, Christine found that she was being much more of a perfectionist than usual. Every few minutes, she would slam her hands on the keys angrily not liking something about the way she sounded. "What is wrong with me?" _Oh no, now I'm talking to myself.._ But still, there was something about her voice that she just couldn't ignore. The problem was, she couldn't figure out how to fix it, either. "I'm sure this wouldn't be happening if I had a good voice teacher.."

She continued working on her arias for an hour before finally deciding, "Dr. Gratsia's right, my voice _is _hopeless.." She gathered her music and left feeling completely worthless.

* * *

_During Christine's Practice…_

_That's my girl.. always practicing,_ Erik thought while making his way to his usual place behind her practice room mirror.

The problem with residing in the music building's basement was that the sounds coming from practice rooms would always travel down to his lair. Before this year, it annoyed him so greatly that he eventually found it necessary to request ear plugs from Madame Giry. Now, however, the ear plugs lay unused in a desk drawer.

He was becoming quite accustomed to tuning all other noises out besides Christine's voice. His ears would perk at her blessed sound, and his feet would make their way to rest behind the wall of her practice room.

Today's journey proved to be quite worrying, though. The frequent harsh pounding of piano keys would cause his lips to curl downward. _She is being hard on herself today…_

When unexpected words came from her mouth, he gasped slightly. _She has never talked to herself before..._ They were questioning words of frustration. Erik knew the answer to her question. He knew what was 'wrong' with her. _If only I could make my answer known to her!_ But, as always, that was impossible. _Yes, yes, if only she did have a good teacher…_

Finally, her last words unsettled him greatly. _Your voice is _not_ hopeless!_ He felt like climbing through the mirror and showing her just how great her voice could be with teaching, but he knew he could not.

Erik sometimes wondered why on earth he had ever gotten involved. It's not like he could ever _really_ help her. Sure, he had gotten her a full vocal scholarship, but he would never be able to help her live up to it. That knowledge frustrated him to no end.

Erik was one for perfection, and when he couldn't have it… well, it was not good.

* * *

Christine stood in front of the full length mirror of her dorm room examining her appearance. Meg had spent the past fifteen minutes fixing her hair and make up so that the curls looked immaculate and her face exquisite.

She was all ready and extremely nervous. "Meg, what if he is disappointed with what he sees in me. He hasn't seen me in four years. What if I blow it?"

"You're not going to blow it, Christine. You're gorgeous and he's going to love you!" She handed her a purse and quickly adjusted a curly lock of hair before squeezing her friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Now, are you ready to meet him?"

Timidly, she answered, "Yeah, I think so," while still looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Will you come with me?"

"Girl, I would come with you even if you didn't want me! I want to see this guy."

Christine couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Meg."

"No problem," she replied cheerfully.

They walked downstairs, and Christine suddenly thought of something. "What if I don't recognize him and he doesn't recognize me?"

"Stop worrying, Chris!" She gently pushed her ahead.

When the girls made it to the dorm entrance, there was only one person there, and Christine knew immediately who it was. "Raoul!" she exclaimed, not even trying to hide her excitement.

He was, in a word most girls would use, 'hot'. Tall, tan, blonde hair, brown eyes, good build, and a perfect smile. His taste in clothing was also worthy of attention.

"Christine!" He stood, approached her, and gave her a long hug. She couldn't help but blush. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. So do you. You're definitely not the same kid who used to have spiky hair, glasses, and braces! But, I still recognize you."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm not. You look beautiful. Nothing has changed there."

She blushed again and smiled before suddenly remembering Meg. "Oh! This is my friend and roommate, Meg Giry."

"Good to meet you, Raoul," Meg casually said while shaking his hand. "I'll see ya later, Chris. Be good, you two." She glanced from one to the other one last time before taking her leave.

"So, I was thinking we could go out to eat, and then, I can take you to see my college," Raoul asked, perfect smile in place.

"That sounds good," Christine replied. The two walked out into the early evening with content smiles on their faces.

Little did they know, a mysterious shadow was watching their every move from his place behind a tall bush. He wore all black clothing and a mask, which covered the entirety of his face, hiding the emotions of pure rage from the world…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the couple walked to Raoul's car, Erik kept his attention fully focused on their voices from his distance.

"What restaurant are we going to," Christine asked curiously.

Raoul glanced over at her as they walked and smiled knowing his answer would wow her. "How about Juniper's?"

She gasped and the his smile grew wider. "That place is really expensive! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I can afford it." He seemed to notice Christine's uneasiness and quickly added, "Oh, and I'm paying for you of course, so don't worry."

Erik watched from the shadows with a scowl. _So, the boy apparently thinks this is some sort of date? …Well, I think otherwise.._ With that thought in mind, Erik quickly headed back to the music building to make preparations. _I shall have to go to this restaurant, Juniper's, as well._

* * *

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Pretty much anything," Christine replied while admiring the inside of Raoul's red Corvette. It was the most expensive car she had ever ridden in.

"That's cool," Raoul commented while adjusting his Ipod, which was connected to the car's stereo. After a few seconds, the booming sound of some rapper Christine couldn't place filled the car. "This alright?" he yelled over the loud music.

Christine flinched a little, trying to adjust to it. _Not what I would have picked.. And whoa, I hope I don't go deaf.. _"Yeah, it's fine," she yelled back sweetly. _So I don't like his music. Oh well, it's not a big deal. It's only one thing.._

After about fifteen minutes of having to listen to the music Christine finally decided was complete trash, they finally made it to the restaurant, much to her relief. Getting out of the car, Raoul locked the doors and they made their way inside.

Once they were seated, the two made some small talk while looking through their menus. Christine was realizing something else about Raoul as they talked. Their interests, which were once so similar, were now very different. She tried to shrug it off, but the knowledge was so evident that it was hard not to be disappointed.

While Raoul rambled on about sports and parties, she sat and listened quietly. There really wasn't much she could add. But, not wanting to seem bored or rude, she maintained eye contact and nodded occasionally.

Although the difference in their personalities was a bit of a let-down, Christine still felt a sort of connection with Raoul. Maybe it was just their childhood history, maybe it was something more...

Whatever it was, she found she didn't want it to end.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Erik was focused on one thing- getting that boy away from Christine. Or, at the very least, just watching over the pair to make sure things remained low-key.

Not thinking of the consequences his actions could have, he expertly hot-wired Antoinette Giry's white Honda Accord and used her GPS to get to Juniper's. Since he rarely stepped foot off Ballad campus, he obviously had no idea where the restaurant was.

_What am I doing,_ he finally thought to himself about ten minutes into the drive. _I never allow myself to be seen in public. ...But I must keep an eye on Christine. She is too important.. And if that means being seen, then so be it.  
_

He arrived at Juniper's, parked, and walked in with his black fedora lower than usual on his head so as to create a sort of shadow over his face.

When he entered the restaurant he immediately found to be a bit too gaudy, Erik instantly felt an anxious stare from the hostess. He didn't even have to look at her to know she was fearful of his appearance.

"Um.. How many will be dining with you tonight?"

"One," Erik simply replied while glancing around to find Christine. Once his eyes spotted her table, he quickly picked a table he wanted. "I would like to sit at that table in the corner." He pointed with one long gloved finger, and the hostess' brow furrowed slightly. She was obviously suspicious. "That won't be a problem.. Will it?"

His silky, unique voice was very easy to give into and she shook her head. "No, no. It will be just a few minutes. May I have your name?"

Erik was about to demand to know why on earth she wanted to know his name, but restaurant etiquette suddenly occurred to him. "Destler."

Erik was seated within ten minutes and he knew it was probably in order to hide his weird appearance. The manager surely wouldn't want someone such as he being the first person customers saw upon entering the restaurant.

Erik kept his menu close to his face, glancing over it so that only his eyes could be seen.

While observing the pair, his teeth gritted. He hated to admit it, but the boy, 'Raoul', was not disgusting... The reality of the matter could not escape him- The boy was everything that he, Erik, was not. Good looks, charm, high self-esteem... He looked to be everything a person would desire.

_But, is it appealing to Christine?_

He pondered his question for a moment. Raoul being in her life wouldn't have been such a horrible thing had Erik never seen her, and had her program of study been different.

_But the past cannot be changed,_ Erik thought with regret, although it was not directed towards Christine. _I know it all too well..._ He briefly thought about the mask on his face.

A waiter finally walked over to his table. "Good evening. I'm Jack and I will be serving you."

Erik felt the man's eyes on his mask and curtly said, "Well, _Jack_, I will have a glass of your finest wine and that will be all for the evening." He then reached into his pocket and, as he did so, heard the waiter gasp. The pathetic man probably thought he was pulling out a weapon! A smirk crossed Erik's lips before he proceeded to remove a fifty dollar bill from his pocket. He handed it to the waiter who, in turn, blinked in surprise. "For your service and my privacy, Monsieur."

Jack was startled but accepted it without hesitation and quickly left the odd customer to his peace.

* * *

"What classes are you taking this semester," Raoul asked from his seated position across from Christine at the restaurant.

"Mostly music courses, but I'm also taking English, Calculus, and German."

"Whoa.. Sounds rough."

"Let's just say.. I'm busy." She laughed a little at her understatement. "What about you?"

"Well, if things become too busy I just skip a class.. or a whole day of classes. Whatever has to be done. I hate stress." He noted her expression and reassured, "Aw, Chrissy, don't look so worried. I actually don't even _have_ to be going to college. My family has enough money that it wouldn't matter."

Her brow furrowed. "But don't you want to make your _own _money? Wouldn't you like to be more independent?"

He laughed at that. "I'm independent enough. I'm not living at home and I do my own thing. I wouldn't want them knowing everything I do.."

_Why has he changed so much?_ She stood at that point. "I'm.. going to the restroom." She looked around, noticed the bathrooms were in the back, and began walking that way.

While making her way to them, Christine suddenly noticed a napkin fall to the floor. She was about to politely pick it up, but whoever had dropped it did so before she could.

The person's head was facing downward so that she could only see a black fedora. Christine smiled and laughed lightly while straightening back up. "Well, I guess you beat me to it."

She watched as the person, a man, slowly sat back up with a grace she had never seen before. He then softly spoke "Yes, I suppose I did." He raised his head and their eyes met.

Not only was his speaking voice beautiful, but so were his eyes. They were a rather hypnotizing light blue, like the sky on a beautiful day.

He suddenly looked away, causing her to blink. "Ex- excuse me," she murmured before slowly walking away.

* * *

_Moments before… Erik's POV_

I watched as Christine suddenly stood from her seat. Then, surprisingly, she moved towards me. It couldn't be denied that she certainly looked like an angel tonight. I could not keep my eyes off her.

I suppose it was the rare opportunity that made my next actions take place... A strong urge overtook me. I knew I had to gain her attention.

It was entirely foolish, but consequences were far from my mind.

I would quickly brush my white napkin to the floor.

And, although I couldn't know for sure, I hoped Christine would give into her caring ways and try to pick the napkin up.

But I, having quick reflexes, was prepared to reach the napkin before her. She would then notice me for the first time.

Such a huge event surrounding one small napkin…

Everything went according to plan.

I could feel the importance of our meeting. All else seemed to cease to exist as our eyes met. It was more magical than any trick I had ever performed..

I kept watching her after that. As she ate, as she drank, as she spoke to the boy.. And much to my surprise, I couldn't help but notice her gaze travel back to me. It happened more than once, maybe more than twice! It was proving to be a glorious night outside the confines of Ballad Conservatory.

* * *

_Minutes after... Christine's POV_

I walked back to Raoul's table after going to the bathroom, but, for some strange reason I didn't wish to go back to _his _table. Instead, I wished to sit with the man in all black- the man with the light blue eyes. There was something about him that was different.. And yet, I couldn't place it. Whatever it was, he was intriguing.

And, though our meeting was short, I knew in my heart that he was more intriguing than Raoul.

After about five minutes of picking at my food, I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I had to look back at the man. Trying to be as discreet as possible, I chanced a glance at him, and that's when I noticed the strangest thing- There was a black mask covering the entirety of the man's face! How could I have overlooked it before?

I turned back to Raoul and tried to figure out the reason for how I couldn't have noticed such an obvious thing.

I couldn't help glancing back a few more times, though.

* * *

Christine noticed that the man was still at his table when she and Raoul stood to leave, which seemed surprising since, as far as she could tell, he'd only had a glass of wine.. Shrugging it off, she followed Raoul to his Corvette trying to forget the strange occurence.

Instead of turning on more rap music in the car, they drove to Raoul's campus and sat in a parking lot outside his dorm silently. Finally, he decided to speak. "Christine, are you ok?"

The question surprised her just as much as the awkward situation. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seems like you've been distracted.. Like, in the restaurant, it seemed like you were in another world or something. Maybe I'm wrong.."

She was quiet for a second before saying, "No, I'm sorry, Raoul. It's just, I guess I do that a lot, daydream that is."

"It's ok." Without warning, Raoul reached out and held Christine's hand. She was momentarily surprised, but, thinking it had to do with the fact that she basically never went on dates, she forced herself to relax. "Thanks." _Was that the right thing to say?_

"No problem," he whispered back. After several more moments of silence, he came to a conclusion, "Christine, you just need to have some fun."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. _So very true.._ "You're probably right. What'd you have in mind?"

With a grin on his face, he casually asked, "Would you like to see my dorm room?"

There was a little bit of doubt in the back of her mind, but, at the same time, she did want to have fun. "Yeah, sure."

Little did they know, there was a man in a mask sitting in a white Honda Accord nearby, and he was examining their every move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harlow University's Fullcrest male dormitory lay mere feet away from the white Honda Accord Erik sat in. He scanned the property trying to figure out how he could sneak in without being seen. The real trick would be finding the boy's room. _There have to be some old air ducts behind the walls…_

Suddenly, though, a cell phone in his jacket pocket began vibrating. "I was wondering how long it would take," he whispered aloud while reaching for the phone. He put it to his ear. "It's about time, Antoinette."

"Erik, where in the _hell_ is my car?" she asked, seriously agitated.

"I see you haven't figured out the entire mystery, then?"

She growled. "Stop with the games! Bring me my car _right_ now!"

"Ah, but my dear Madame Giry, I am in the middle of a very important project. I am afraid it would be quite impossible for me to return it just yet."

"Erik! I _will_ have my car back! I refuse to spend the night at this Conservatory!" There was a pause. Both of them were silent, neither wanting to back down. _He will not obey to screaming, though…_ "Erik, what are you even doing? I have never known you to… travel much."

"_That_, Antoinette, is none of your business." Her words insinuated that she thought he had no life whatsoever, which was causing him to become very irritated indeed.

Although it most certainly was her business, Madame Giry decided it was best not to raise her voice again. "But it _is_ my business because you are using _my_ car for this _business_."

"I believe we have already come to a clear conclusion that I have your car." He rolled his eyes at the boring repetition.

"Well, I want it back."

"Well, you cannot always get what you want," Erik reminded her, observing one of his gloved hands. It was far more interesting than their conversation.

Madame Giry had finally had enough of this and screamed, "Erik! I can and _will_ get my car back! Do you even realize how much power I have? I could turn you in to the police! I keep all of your deepest, darkest secrets, but remember, I do _not_ have to!"

Eyes blaring, he gripped the phone tightly and said with strong intensity, "You hold _no_ power over me. Speak like that once more and you will never see me or your car again."

There was a long pause before he finally mumbled, "Give me fifteen minutes." He ended the call with a plan rapidly forming in his mind.

_Thanks to you, Antoinette, I now know how I will distract Christine._ A slight smirk emerged on his hidden features as his eyes caught a glimpse of the name of the road he was on- Cunningham Drive.

* * *

Christine was uncomfortable in her new environment, to say the least.

The poor girl had not anticipated Raoul's dorm room to resemble such a disgusting mess. It looked like he and his roommate had completely forgotten how to put a trash can and closet to use, for clothes and bits of trash were _everywhere_.

"Sorry it doesn't look any better than this. Looks like Carl's been trashing the place again," Raoul laughed while throwing all that was scattered on the couch aside so they could sit.

"Uh, it's ok. Don't worry about it." _Maybe the mess isn't really _his_ doing.. _"So, is Carl your roommate?"

"Yeah. I have no idea where he's at.. Probably a party or something." Christine sat beside him on the couch. "Do you want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

He opened a small refrigerator in a corner of the room. "Hmm.. some Miller Lite, Jack Daniel's, Mike's Hard Lemonade.." He looked at Christine with a grin.

Uneasily, she asked, "Anything else?"

Quickly, he replied, "Nope, sorry."

"Well, I'm fine..."

He obviously didn't think so. "Aw, come on, Chrissy. How about some Mike's? It's really good. You can't even taste the alcohol."

"That's ok, really."

"I don't want to be the only one drinking. I'd feel bad. Just try some.. please?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Before she had to make a decision, however, her prayers were answered. She heard the ring of her cell phone. Hurriedly, Christine rummaged through her purse to find it.

It was strange.. The number on the caller ID seemed to be 'unknown'. "Hello?" she answered the call anyway.

"Am I speaking to Ms. Daae?" a squeaky male voice asked.

"Yes.." she answered having never heard this voice before.

"Ah, good! Ms. Daae, my name is Ted Cunningham. I am a scout from Tillman's Studios. I'm in the process of searching out good singers."

Christine's eyes widened. "Oh?" she managed to ask.

"Yes, I've recently been roaming Ballad Conservatory searching for talented singers, and your voice definitely caught my attention." There was a pause. "Ms. Daae, I must say, you have a marvelous voice."

"I-.. thank you." Her heart was pounding.

"Now, I am not usually so unprepared but, at the same time, I just wasn't prepared to find such a voice! I would like to discuss the possibility of you taking part in a new opera that has yet to enter the United States."

She was stunned. "Wha- me? Really?"

"Yes, really. As I have said, you have a wonderful voice. Now, I'm currently on campus. We could meet in the recital hall tonight. If that is alright with you, of course.."

"I- I- yes. It's more than alright. Uh, how soon would you like to meet?"

"Let's say... Twenty minutes?"

Christine was getting excited. "That sounds great!"

"I look forward it then, Ms. Daae. I will see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon." The conversation ended, but Christine continued to hold the phone to her ear in absolute shock.

"Hey, what was that about? You look like you've just gotten the surprise of a lifetime." Raoul sat on the couch staring at her with a beer in his right hand.

_Twenty minutes…_ "Raoul, I'm really sorry to have to do this, but I need to go back to Ballad."

"So soon?" He looked pretty disappointed. "How come?"

"Well, that was a talent scout. He said he wants _me_ to be in a new opera they're bring to the U.S.!" She couldn't hide her excitement and nerves.

"Really? Wow, Christine, that's great!" Raoul put the beer down, stood up, and hugged her.

Christine hadn't expected him to act quite so supportive. "Thanks!" she returned, hugging him back. "I'm supposed to meet him in the recital hall of our music building in.." She looked at the time on her cell phone. "Fifteen minutes."

"Oh, whoa. Well then, we'd better get going!" He headed towards the door of the dorm room and she followed.

"Thank you so much, Raoul. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"If my 'Little Lotte's' happy, that's all that matters."

They drove in silence without the music, and when they reached the music building, Christine got out of the car in a hurry.

"We'll get together another time," she said quickly, trying to be polite.

"Well, I certainly plan on it."

"Thanks for everything! It was really good to see you again, Raoul."

"Yes, Lotte, it's great to see you again. Good luck," he added.

"Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes. Bye!" She closed the car door and headed towards the front door of the music building.

_Yes, I do hope you call me later, Christine,_ Raoul thought while watching her walk away. "If you don't call, I will." With that, he turned on his radio and headed back to campus.

* * *

Christine entered the recital hall expecting to see the man, Ted Cunningham, standing there waiting.

Instead, the large performance area was completely empty. She looked at the time on her cell phone. _7:30 pm… Shouldn't he be here?_ She decided to sit in one of the many audience to wait. _I'm sure__ he's on his way._

* * *

Erik hurriedly handed the keys over to Madame Giry in her office.

"Erik, if you've messed my car up in any way.." There was warning in her tone.

"Do not worry, Madame. Your car is safe."

"Good."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to tend to." Without waiting for a response, he quickly left the office.

_Christine, I do hope you are waiting for me. _

He expertly opened a hidden panel on a wall. Then, his legs led him through the secret narrow hallways of the music building to the back of the recital hall.

From backstage, Erik looked out from the shadows and saw Christine waiting in one of the seats. He watched as she continuously looked around. _Very good,_ he thought. _I suppose she truly believes there is such a man as 'Ted Cunningham'._

_I must be rather good at changing my voice to sound like a 'professional talent agent'. _He chuckled silently at the absurdity of the title.

Erik watched as she checked her cell phone every so often. She was surely losing her patience. _Soon, she will head back to her dormitory and my business here will be done._

* * *

_Where is he? _She looked at her cell phone clock for over the tenth time.

The minutes were ticking by. Ten, then fifteen, then twenty, and finally twenty-five. "That's it!" she yelled aloud.

Christine stood up with her hands clenched to her sides. _Was he only kidding? Have I been stood up? But why would he play such a cruel game? _

She crossed her arms and something dawned on her.. _What if it was a prank call? Did I really just fall for a prank? But, it sounded so real! It couldn't have been fake!_

However, a voice inside her was saying, _Of course i__t was fake, you idiot! You are so gullible!  
_  
Her face fell. "How could I be so stupid?" She let out a groan and fell into the chair she'd previously been sitting in.

_I could be spending time with Raoul right now. _The thought that she could be hanging out with her childhood friend instead of sitting here putting herself down made her even angrier.

_Why do I always screw things up? I give into anything anybody says, even if it's untrue... I must look so pathetic right now! And I guess I am.._

She leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. _Who was that on the phone, anyway? I should've known it was fake... I mean, who would actually want _me_ to sing in an opera? All it was good for doing was reminding me that I'm ignorant and a terrible singer..  
_  
Then, another thought crossed her mind. _What will Raoul think? He'll want nothing to do with a loser like me… And Dad! I can't tell him, he'll be so disappointed.. Meg will laugh at me.. How could I think for one second that any of this was real?  
_  
Maybe she was overreacting a bit, but by this point she was beyond seeing reason.

That was when she sat up and realized she was going to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I guess it's a good thing he's not here to see this." She didn't care that she was talking to herself. "I'm such a loser..."

* * *

Erik was wide eyed while watching the scene before him. _You are _not_ a 'loser', Christine! Do not think that, dear child!_

He didn't think she would take the whole situation so seriously...

He only wanted her away from the boy, nothing more. Erik was quickly finding that he could barely stand to see her in such a state.

* * *

Christine continued to cry while memories of the past came to the forefront of her mind.

_She opened a letter with fear coursing through her veins. It was either the acceptance or rejection admission letter from Ballad Conservatory. Her father stood in silence._

_Reading it to herself, a small smile began to form on Christine's face._

"_Well?" her father asked anxiously._

_"Dad, I- I got in!" _

"_Really, honey?"_

_She nodded in disbelief. Another letter was waiting to be read and Christine looked at it not knowing what to expect. "Oh my..."_

"_What? What is it?"_

_Before saying a word, she turned the envelope over making sure it was really addressed to her. Everything read 'Ms. Christine Daae', including her letters. "Dad, you won't believe it.. I got a full vocal scholarship!"_

_A proud smile came to his face. "Let me see, Angel." He read over the two letters before letting out a shout of excitement. "That's my girl!" He then twirled her around in the air. "Oh Christine, I knew you could do it!" He looked into his daughter's eyes. "I am _so_ proud of you."_

_She couldn't help but to cry. They were tears of joy. She and her father hugged._

"_Your mother would be proud, too." He, too, was misty-eyed._

"_I wish she could see..." That was all Christine could manage before her crying turned to sobbing._

"_But Christine__, she is here. She's watching over you. The angels will always watch over you."_

_A tearful smile lit up her features. This was, for sure, one of the best day of her life._

Returning to reality, she questioned bitterly, "Yeah, I've really made you _proud_, haven't I, Dad?"

"If you only knew how horribly I'm doing so far! My voice is a disgrace. Even Dr. Gratsia thinks so. And angels? Well, they must be feeling pity for such a failure. 'Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her mother once said she would send the Angel of Music.'" She choked out the words, quoting her parents' old stories.

"What- a-.. lie!" She could barely get the words out for crying so hard.

* * *

The way she was outwardly berating herself was making Erik wince, but something she said did catch his attention...

_'The Angel of Music'? How interesting… Does she truly believe in angels?_ It was an outrageous belief, in Erik's opinion. There were no angels for Erik...

Purposefully refusing to give into his self-hatred, he thought, _If only she would only calm down- _But that was when she suddenly let out the most violent sob yet. Erik cringed and closed his eyes, desperately wishing she would stop. Such display of emotion was hard for him to take.

Her sobs continued to make their way to his ears. _Please__ stop, Christine.._

No matter how much he silently begged, she did not obey. _Her voice.. Her future.. Have I-.. hindered it?_

The question caused him to shake his head, his mind filled with despair and regret. _To hurt her in such a way is unforgiveable.._

He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. _I must make it stop! I must fix this! I have to reassure her! 'The Angel of Music'… If that is what she wants, then-.. _ Pure determination took over and all rationality escaped him. _Then that is what she shall get!  
_  
Without another thought, he found the recital hall lights backstage and pressed the switches. All of the lights went out.

* * *

__  
Christine gasped, sucking in her sobs. She sat in total darkness and, before she could question it, something happened.

A voice filled the room. It was.. magical.. and it felt like it was literally all around her.

It consumed the darkness making her feel strangely safe. Then, it said three words. They were maybe the most soothing she had ever heard.

"Christine, don't cry.."

* * *

Erik watched her attentively, able to see clearly through the darkness. Her reaction was interesting, causing his lips to curl upward.

It appeared she was _captivated_.

That was precisely what he was hoping for...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Coming out of a near trance the voice put her in, Christine gasped in shock. _Lights out and a voice? It's like some sort of horror film!_

His command definitely worked, though. She wasn't crying anymore. Now, she was extremely confused and a little nervous. "Who's there?"

She didn't receive an answer to her question.

"Who's there?" Christine tried again, louder than before. "Look, I can't see in the dark so can you please turn on the lights?" _It's got to be a student playing a joke on me._

Still nothing.

"Well, fine!" she shouted. "I'll get out of here without your help." She began to move in the direction of the door but kept bumping into chairs. _Just great, I'm so clumsy…_

Erik shook his head, suppressing a sigh. He had always possessed keen night vision and was glad to have it at that particular moment. He stood on stage looking out at Christine who was trying to feel her way to an exit. _My poor girl. She is lost. She needs guidance..._

Just when Christine began to think she'd never get out, a voice that seemed to come from right behind her whispered, "Stop, Christine..." The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver ran down her spine. Turning towards where the hypnotic voice was coming from, she asked, "Wh- who are you?"

Erik didn't answer. He couldn't. After all, he had never been faced with such a challenge. _Pretend to be an angel? _It was foreign and even laughable to him.

He obviously couldn't give into her wishes. _I am Erik, the 'ghost' who lives in this music building. I am in the process of making you believe I am an angel, although, really, that is the last thing I would _ever_ be referred as. Oh, and to top things off, I am 'Phantom', the one you have been communicating with Online. _

There was no way he could tell her any of that. Erik was quite glad he wasn't _actually _behind her at that moment, for he was currently in a perplexed state. Ventriloquist skills really were quite useful.

Christine was frustrated, tired, and really sick of this. She sighed. "If you attend Ballad and are just playing around, would you please give it up already? I've had a really bad night and I just want to go back to my dorm room."

"You do not wish to stay?" He hadn't really meant to blurt that out, but he also didn't want her to leave.

She reached out trying to find the man who seemed to be so close. "Who in the heck are you?"

"You really do not know?" A small smile came to his masked face. This game was fun.

He was teasing her! "Just turn on the lights," she moaned. "Please?"

Erik had trouble denying her, which was a slightly fearful observation. Nevertheless, he went backstage, out of Christine's view, and turned the recital hall's lights back on.

She squinted adjusting to the sudden light before immediately searching for the creep. "Where are you?" _Maybe__ he's had his fun for the night and has left.._

Well, she certainly had no reason to stay either. Christine sprinted to the door of the recital hall but, to her surprise, it was locked. _What the heck?_

She banged on it desperately hoping _someone_ would unlock it, but no one came. Finally, she turned around and cursed under her breath. Nothing greeted her eyes but emptiness. "What did I do to deserve this?"

A most obvious thought came to her then and she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Cell phone!" Quickly reaching for her purse, she eagerly grabbed it.

Her eagerness quickly faded, though... No reception. "Damn it!" she yelled, throwing the useless phone back in her purse.

Meanwhile, while Christine was getting more and more angry and disheartened, Erik rushed down to his basement lair in order to obtain his precious violin. _I shall play for her! _ His excitement at being given such an opportunitywas enormous.

He hurried back to the recital hall and carried his violin up to the rafters above the stage. She was furious, Erik could tell, so he began playing a peaceful, relaxing piece.

Christine closed her eyes wishing this whole situation was just a dream.

And that's when the sound of a violin reached her ears.

Her eyes opened wide and she collapsed into the nearest chair. It was the most beautiful sound... Being a huge fan of violins, thanks to her father, she knew what professional talent sounded like. It sounded like _this_. It sounded exactly like what she was hearing.

She listened in fascination savoring the sound and falling into a relaxed state, just as the song suggested.

All too soon, however, the music came to an end. Christine slowly came back to reality. Shaking, she stood and asked yet again, "Who are you?" This time, though, she asked the question breathlessly.

"An angel," he calmly replied from the rafters.

His voice seemed to come from.. well, _everywhere_, and she turned in a complete circle trying to find it. "Huh?"

"An angel," he patiently repeated. Erik had all the time in the world to make her understand.

Ok, now Christine _knew _this guy was toying with her. "Stop playing around! I want you to identify yourself right now! Who are you? What's your name?"

"Erik." _Angels can have names, right?_ This was definitely foreign territory for him.

"Erik? Great. Now, _Erik_, come out of your hiding place!"

"I can't do that, Christine."

"And why the hell not?"

"I am an angel." He could not help but feel completely ridiculous saying the word, 'angel'.

He didn't answer her question, he just repeated his ridiculous statement. It was infuriating. "_Please_ be honest! I'm not in the mood for any of this!"

The girl was seething, and Erik found it to be strangely appealing. "I was sent to you."

"Oh yeah? By who?" she snapped.

There was a pause before he decided to reply, "Your mother."

Christine gasped, completely not expecting that. How cruel… How cruel to even say such a thing! Angry, hurt, surprised tears came unwillingly. "D- don't mention her. That's really mean to bring her up when she's not even here anymore.."

"I know that."

She didn't want to take anymore of this. Whoever this was, well, he was committing keeping her here against her will! Wasn't that a crime? "Let me out of here!" She ran to the door again and helplessly banged on it.

_Such strong will from such a grieving soul…_ "_Silence_, Christine." His tone was powerful and demanding. "I will _not_ let you leave, not until I have had my say."

She turned back around with her hands on her hips. "It's not like 'your say' will help, but go ahead. Speak!"

"Please grasp what I am saying. I am an angel, my name is Erik, and your mother sent me to you. I can help you, Christine. You have an enchanting voice. I can mold it to perfection."

Christine blinked, letting that sink in. Then, to Erik's surprise, she began laughing. "Wait a second.. You're trying to tell me that you're the Angel of Music?" She laughed some more before asking, "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm eighteen and trust me, I stopped believing in angels a long time ago."

"How, then, could I have known about the Angel of Music? How could I know about the stories you were told as a child?"

Christine wasn't going to fall for that either. "Because I talked about it like fifteen minutes ago. I unintentionally told you about it." She crossed her arms proud of herself for outsmarting him.

"You do not believe in me, yet.. you believe in ghosts." That would surprise her, he was sure. Thanks to Antoinette's talkative daughter and her gossiping, he was able to overhear her telling some friends that she had convinced Christine to believe in the 'ghost'.

Ok, that was a little surprising. _How could he know that?_ She rolled her eyes after a second. "No, I don't," she lied.

"Oh, but you do. Meg Giry convinced you. Do not deny it."

Christine never was a very good liar. She didn't know what to say.

Getting right down to business, he continued, "Now, you must believe in me before I can help you. It would be wise for you to comply. The sooner we begin, the sooner your horrible voice teacher, Dr. Gratsia, will come to realize your greatness."

And he knew about Dr. Gratsia? _What is with this guy? He really expects me to start believing he's an angel.. Well, I guess he really is putting on a good show. _"How can I believe you're an angel? You aren't doing anything too amazing. There are plenty of ways you could have gotten your information."

Erik sighed. How would he convince her? Quite frankly, he had thought she would possess a weak spirit and give in easily, but that wasn't the case. True, it was nice to view her confident side... But it was also frustrating.

"Christine, dear child, you are such a tragedy. Do not take my words as condemnation. It is quite remarkable how well you hide your pain. But, we both know the truth. You hide your true feelings from the world. You put on a cheerful facade when, really, you are still grieving. It shows most when you sing. Although you have gorgeous tonality and ability, it lacks feeling. You do not _give_ yourself to the music. It is not that you lack capability. It's that you long for your mother. You have not gotten past her tragic death. You feel lost and confused. You feel trapped in your grief. But, Christine, _I_ can help you. _I _will teach you to welcome the music, yearn for it, live and breathe it. Christine, you will _be_ the music with my guidance."

His words were moving. They made Christine feel a hopefulness that she rarely _ever_ felt anymore. _Maybe he really is __an angel?_ She pondered her inner thoughts. _Whatever he is, _who_ever he is, I long for what he is saying. I feel like... I could trust him. I could trust this.._.

Tentatively, she asked, "So, you really are an a-angel?"

"Yes, Christine. I really am." To say he was relieved by her words was an understatement.

"And you really want to help me? Y- you won't .. leave me?" This had to be one of the most awkward moments of her life. Such nonsense was actually starting to make sense..

"I will not leave unless you wish it, or unless you are not obedient." Erik focused his complete attention on her waiting for a reaction.

"Obedient?"

"Yes. Receiving help from an angel requires devoting your life and soul to music. You can only thrive with my guidance. Do you understand?"

She stood very still while considering such strict discipline. Complete devotion to her voice? Well, music was her passion. Guidance and improvement were the only things she wanted in life. Plus, an instructor who wasn't Dr. Gratsia would be a nice change.

_From what I can tell, it seems like a fully positive thing. It seems like nothing can go wrong._ Christine could only hope... _Is this right, though? ... Yes. I think t__his is the right thing to do. Yes. _"Ok. I can do that." There was a pause before she tentatively asked, "So, you're my voice teacher?"

Such hopefulness, such need.. Erik was experiencing the same feelings as she. And he was all too willing to fill the gap in her life. "Yes, dear child. I will be your instructor and companion. Your voice will soon cause even the angels to weep."

She smiled, apparently liking the sound of that.

"Here are your beginning instructions. You will go to practice room number 7 each night at precisely nine o'clock. I will be there ready to teach. I demand concentration, obedience, and an open mind each and every night. Christine, there will not be time for.. pleasurable experiences while training is in progress. Your pleasure will come through singing. Is that clear?"

She had a feeling he was referring to Raoul. "Yeah, it's clear." There wasn't a doubt in her mind now. This was what she had always dreamt of, and now it was reality. She silently thanked her mother for such a gift.

"Your first lesson will begin tonight, right now. Are you ready to move to the practice room?"

"Yes. I'm ready, Angel."

Never had three words touched him so. '_I'm ready, Angel_.' Really, he was not the angel.. _she_ was.

Christine walked towards the door a third time, nearly expecting it to still be locked. But it wasn't. Her angel had unlocked it.

She headed towards practice room number 7, her angel the only thing on her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Christine stood in practice room 7 in a sort of daze. Her body was there, but her vision and mind weren't. Every strange thing that had just transpired seemed to have finally taken its toll on her.

Moments later, a voice jolted her wandering mind. "Christine?"

She glanced around, her eyes somewhat glazed over.

"Scales." He stroked a chord on his violin and stated, "We will warm up a bit differently than usual. Your routine is not sufficient enough. Alright, from G to C and back to G, all ten notes, and then to the third and back to the fifth two consecutive times before dropping to the tonic. We will move by half steps. Sing on the vowel, '-ee'."

Christine blinked at his instructions and murmured, "Uhh.." Really, how could any human being comprehend all of that?

Erik could see her confusion from behind the practice room mirror and sighed. He repeated his previous instructions slowly and made sure to word them with less complexity.

It seemed his voice cut through her daze. Christine nodded and began singing on an '-ee' vowel.

"Posture," he reminded while watching her. She straightened but it didn't really help the problem. Examining her face, Erik noticed that her green eyes were not focused. Her face seemed paler than usual. He stopped playing.

She looked towards the mirror expectantly, for that's where it sounded like the violin was coming from.. although that was impossible. The violin had to be coming from above, for that's where the angels were. She shrugged.

Her shrug made him angry. He took it as a sign of carelessness. "Christine, you are not trying. You are not focused. What is your attention focused on right now?"

His question finally brought her back to reality. The way he spoke seemed insulting... and she didn't like it. "My attention is focused on the fact that this whole situation is just plain weird_._"

"Can you elaborate on that?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I can," Christine retorted. "Why is it that it sounds like the violin is coming from the mirror in front of me? Shouldn't it be above me? Aren't you supposed to be looking down upon me? Or..." She noticed that her words seemed silly and blushed.

Erik actually chuckled, pleased to see her blush. It meant that she really had no idea what she was talking about. So it was time for him to explain. "Christine, dear child, I am _everywhere_. I am all around you. Wherever you go, I will be there. You are very lucky."

"Yeah," she responded softly, thinking about what he was saying. "I guess I _am _lucky."

"Now, my dear, it is time to concentrate."

They proceeded with scales and, since Christine was out of her daze, she was able to focus solely on her voice.

They stopped on a high B. Erik paused considering what to say. _Compliment her voice? Be critical?_ "I must insist that you relax. Relax your jaw, relax your shoulders. Feel as if you are floating, but do not lower your concentration. Now, let us repeat the same exercise on the vowel, '-Oh'. We will change vowels occasionally, so be ready."

She continued to warm her voice up until he finally seemed pleased.

"Are you ready?" Erik was most pleased with the outcome of their warm-up.

"Ready for what?"

"To practice your repertoire, of course."

Christine raised an eyebrow. He was very strict. Impatient, too. A perfectionist, as well. "Yes, I'm ready," she replied while hoping she could handle this. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her because she was not good enough..

"_Vittoria, mio core_". He launched into the song Christine had memorized about a week ago. She would be singing it in one of the school's weekly recitals soon.

Immediately, Erik stopped her. "You are singing as if you have sung it so many times that you are bored. You have sung it many times, yes, but you must not allow that to show! You have to feel the same amount of energy and emotion every time you sing it… unless, of course, that is the most you have?"

"No, I can sing with more." She hoped she could...

"Well then, let us try again." He began the accompaniment for the second time.

Afraid of his criticism, she began to sing as she always did with Dr. Gratsia- full of nerves.

Erik noticed this right away and stopped again, this time producing a harsh hiss on the violin. "No!"

Christine actually backed away in fear.

_Calm yourself, Erik._ "Christine, I know what you are doing." His voice was calm and soothing. "You are intimidated, just like you are with Carlotta. That horrible woman…" He could rant over Christine's voice teacher for hours, but, instead, he asked, "Christine, do I intimidate you?" His voice was smooth as silk.

_It would be best to be honest._ "Yes," she squeaked.

"Just as I thought." He sighed hating to be the cause of such worry. "You must not be frightened of your angel, Christine. If I become more lenient, you will lose focus. I cannot have that. Do you understand?"

He spoke to her as if she were a young child. Christine could only mumble, "Yeah, I understand."

Still sensing her nerves and weakness, he stated, "You cannot see me. That being said, you doubt. When you doubt, it shows through your voice." He then whispered, "Believe in me, Christine. Believe I am here."

She felt like she was being suffocated, manipulated. _I've got to get out of here!_ "I- I'll be back tomorrow." And with that, Christine fled from the recital hall.

Erik watched her go. He was rather surprised by how quickly she left. _What if she does not return? What then? _He hit a nearby wall and stalked away down to his haven with her voice in his head. _'I'll be back tomorrow…'_

* * *

"Meg!" Christine yelled, totally out of breath as she ran into the dorm room.

Meg was sitting at her computer when her best friend came running into the room. She could only assume she'd had a wonderful time with Raoul. Turning towards her friend, though, she noticed her panicked state. Meg stood. "Christine, my God, what happened? Are you ok? Did you have a bad time with Raoul?"

Christine sat on her bed shaking. "Raoul? Oh.. No, I wasn't with him…"

"What? What do you mean you weren't with him?"

"For long!" Christine added. "I wasn't with him for long."

"Aw, why not? And why are you back so late, then?"

"Meg, Raoul and I have nothing in common except memories from when we were younger."

"Hmm.. I hate to hear that. He's really cute. What'd you guys end up doing?"

She realized she'd have to explain her whole night in order to get to the important stuff. "We went out to eat. It was boring." A pause. "Except.. Meg, there was this incredibly weird guy I talked to. Actually, he was.. Well, he was really intriguing. He dropped something when I was walking to the bathroom. I tried to pick it up, but he did before me, and then we talked for a minute."

"Uh… yeah, it definitely sounds like a lot's happened tonight. Care to continue?" Meg was now on her bed attentively listening to her friend's story.

Christine decided to skip the rest of the restaurant incident. "Well, after dinner, Raoul and I went to his dorm room."

"Ooo," Meg interrupted with a smirk.

"No, Meg, nothing happened. Actually, not much happened at all. It was kind of boring. But then, my cell phone rang."

"Ok…"

"Meg, you're not going to believe this. It was some talent agent saying he was interested in my voice!"

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Well, that's awesome!"

"He told me to meet him in the Ballad recital hall so we that could talk about me taking part in a new opera."

"Whoa!"

"So, Raoul took me back. I told him I'd call him, but.. I don't know if I want to."

"Wait, Chris. It doesn't seem like you've given him much of a chance." She saw that her friend was about to protest, but Meg continued defensively, "Every time you two might've done something that wasn't 'boring', you were interrupted."

"That was just at his dorm. There wasn't an interruption at dinner."

"But there _was._ Well, I guess it was more of a distraction. That guy you saw. Obviously he made some sort of impression on you. I'm sure you were just too caught up in thinking about him to actually enjoy yourself."

"I- I _was_ enjoying myself," Christine whispered.

"_What_? Christine, you saw this dude for, like, two seconds. You can't honestly say he was more interesting than Raoul in that small amount of time. I'm telling you, I just don't think you've given him much of a chance."

Without thinking, Christine blurted out, "Seems like you're more interested in him than I am. Maybe you should date him."

"Hey!" Meg was startled and a bit angry.

Instantly, she regretted saying that. "Oh Meg, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean that."

"Yeah, I hope you didn't. I have a boyfriend!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just had a really crazy night."

Meg studied her. "Well, maybe I shouldn't press the 'Raoul' thing. It's your decision. I just want to see you happy with a guy."

"I know... Thanks."

"Sure," Meg said with a smile. "Now, explain the rest of your night. "

Christine knew that wasn't true. Meg would _definitely_ have her say in this.

So, she told her everything up until right before the lights in the recital hall went out.

"Oh, you poor thing! I can't believe you were stood up! What an asshole!"

"Yeah, I know." _Should I tell her everything? Part of me wants to know what she thinks… but, another part of me wants to keep it a secret._

After some silence, Meg asked, "So, was that it? Then you came back here?"

Christine gave into what the bigger part of her wanted and nodded.

"Well, what a night!"

_You don't know the half of it..._

"I was thinking of going over to Chad's dorm for a while. You want to come? You could watch TV or something."

That was the exact last thing Christine wanted to do. "No, it's ok. I think I'm just going to get ready for bed. I'm totally exhausted."

"Yeah, I understand. You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah. I will be, I promise."

"Well, just call if you need anything."

"Will do."

Meg laughed. "Ok, see ya, girl. Goodnight!"

"Have fun." When she was gone, Christine turned on her lap top. _I know what'll make everything better._

Praying he would be on Instant Messenger, Christine signed onto her account and waited while it loaded. Finally… "Darn it!" Phantom was not online.

She visited a few of her favorite websites and was about to get off when, at the last second, her hopes were answered... "Yes!" Christine hurriedly clicked on his name.

_**MissDaae7**__: Hey, Phantom._

_**Phantom**__: Hello, Miss Daae. How are you?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Well..._

_**Phantom**__: Is that a 'no'?_

Erik stared at the computer screen with intensity. _She did not even make an attempt at lying. This should be interesting._

_**MissDaae7**__: I've just had a really weird night._

_She did not choose a horrible adjective to describe our encounter. That is good, _Erik thought, his fingers on the keyboard.

_**Phantom**__: Would you like to share?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Yeah._

Christine explained the entire night leaving nothing out. She found she could trust her Online friend, although she had no clue who he was. It felt nice to get the whole night off her chest, though.

Erik read and reread her story searching for hidden clues as to what she really thought of her 'angel'. The most he discovered was that she thought he was 'weird'. There was one thing that caused him to chuckle, though. She found the masked man at the restaurant 'intriguing'. _If only she knew we were all one in the same._ Erik laughed out loud but quickly stopped. He couldn't be too loud. After all, he was in the music library. It was closed, but there what if there was someone lurking?

_**Phantom**__: My, you have had quite a night. Two regrettable happenings, and one good._

_**MissDaae7**__: Which part of it was good?_

_**Phantom**__: Your angel, of course._

_**MissDaae7**__: I don't know. I don't know what to think. I don't even know if I believe him._

_**Phantom**__: Why?_

_**MissDaae7**__: This guy claims to be an angel. An angel! I mean, I'm 18... I can't believe in angels. It's like believing in Santa or something. I can't even believe I'm talking to you about this. You must think I'm insane._

_**Phantom**__: I think no such thing. In fact, I believe him._

_**MissDaae7**__: What? You do? How? Why?_

Christine's brow furrowed at the computer. _How in the world could someone believe this?_

_**Phantom**__: Well, it just so happens that I was visited by angel in my past._

Erik paused. _Alright, I am going to have to make this look as plausible as possible._

_**Phantom**__: Years ago, I was not anything like the person you are interacting with right now. I've had an excruciatingly horrible life. And, trust me, you do not want to know more than that. At the worst point of it all, when I thought there was no hope, someone appeared. Someone in the form of a human, but she was more. She saved me. Before she vanished, I was able to ask who she was. She said, "I am an angel." Then, she was gone._

Erik did not tell a complete lie. He did receive help in the worst of times. Antoinette Giry did help him, save him even. But, she was not an angel..

Christine read and reread his story. _Is he actually serious?_

She related his story back to her own. _Could__ Erik really exist… as my angel? Can I- no, _should_ I actually believe this?_ She took a few deep breaths and her fingers shook as she typed.

_**MissDaae7**__: Wow.. You are serious? You really were visited by an angel?_

_**Phantom**__: I would not make something like that up._

That one simple response ended her confusion and doubt.

_**MissDaae7**__: I believe in Erik. I believe he really is an angel. ...I can't believe I just typed that._

_**Phantom**__: Believe it. I believe it, as well._

Erik beamed at the computer screen. A rare, genuine smile crossed his masked face. _She believes. She actually believes. She would not lie to me, I am sure of it._

His work was done.

Well, no. Actually, his work was just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Christine got out of the car. She was happy to be home. It would be the first visit with her father since the beginning of the semester.

When she entered the foyer, he was waiting with a smile on his face. "Dad, how are you?"

Charles walked forward and hugged his daughter. "I'm doing well now that you're here. How are you doing?" He was eager to hear about college. Christine hadn't called him in a few days, most likely due to her busy schedule, so he wanted to know how things were going.

Christine laughed not really knowing where to begin. _Do I start by telling him about the stress of classes? Or the stress of voice lessons with Dr. Gratsia? Or about my social life? Or... my angel? _No, she couldn't tell him about Erik. That was a secret she was bound and determined to keep hidden from everyone.. except Phantom, of course.

"I'm doing well," she began. "College is really busy, but it's pretty fun. Not the school work, but other things like singing and friends are good." She put some of her stuff down hugged him again. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you or come home more. Thank goodness this is a weekend that isn't too busy."

"Yes, thank goodness," Charles agreed. They sat in the family room and he turned off the TV so that they could talk. "I've missed you," he couldn't help but say.

"I've missed you, too." Christine really did feel bad for the lack of contact. "So, what's been going on around here?" She looked around finding that nothing had changed, which made her miss being there all the more.

"Nothing really, I suppose." He shrugged with a smile.

Christine felt like there was something he wasn't telling her, but she'd leave it alone for now. "Well, I'm here to take care of you this weekend, so relax and I'll fix you something to eat." She got up to go into the kitchen.

"Christine, this is _your_ weekend to relax. You don't need to cater to me." He stood and followed her. "I should be fixing _you_ something to eat. Actually, I'm very sorry for not preparing something ahead of time. I should have thought of that..."

It sounded like he felt really bad for it, almost too much so. "Dad, you should know that doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad to be here and see you. And you know I love to cook, so really, just sit down and talk to me while I fix something." She grinned reassuringly but faltered when she saw the strangest thing. She could see tears in her father's eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked with surprise and concern.

He laughed trying to cover up his emotion. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm just really glad to see you, that's all." Abruptly changing subjects, he gave her a once-over and frowned. "Have you lost weight? You look thinner."

Christine shook her head, although it was a lie. "No way," she told him. "I've been eating so much cafeteria food that I'm pretty sure I've _gained_ weight." Perhaps that was too much of a stretch, but luckily he didn't discuss it further.

Charles sat at the table and made some small talk while Christine prepared pasta and salad. They discussed classes, friends, and singing, but Christine refrained from talking about the current most important part of her life- her angel.

Really, she'd spent the past two weeks getting accustomed to Erik's teaching. He'd been training her every night and it was hard work. Her father was right, she really had lost weight due to working so hard. When she wasn't practicing, she was worried and skittish around everyone. Christine was just so afraid of disappointing her angel, and it was beginning to get in the way of the rest of her life.

But pleasing Erik was important. Nothing else mattered.

Her odd behavior wasn't going unnoticed, either. Meg was constantly trying to confront the situation, but all she ever got in answer to her questions was something like, 'Oh, you know how stressful school is.'

She had yet to contact Raoul again, but that was serving as the least of her worries. Christine was fully devoted to her instrument and to Erik. Everything else took second place.

"Christine?"

Blinking, she refocused her attention. Her father was regarding her with skeptical eyes.

"Have you heard anything I've been saying?"

"Oh.. No, sorry," she apologized. "Guess I was in my own little world."

He studied her for a long moment. "Are you sure you're ok? You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine, Dad. Really, I am. I've just been busy with practicing and classes. You know how things are." She really was getting good at this 'avoidance thing'.

"Well, alright," he finally said, stepping down. "So, when are you going back?"

"Actually, I need to get back to campus tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I've just got so much to do." _Plus, I have a lesson with Erik that I have to prepare for.. _It had been hard enough just asking for one night off, so she certainly wasn't going to ask for two.

Charles' face dropped somewhat. "I understand... But, you will call me more often, won't you? I can't take not talking to you. You are my life, you know."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll definitely call more. But Dad, I'm not your life. You have your violin performances and the symphony." She did feel guilty for leaving him alone so much, but he was an active member of the city's symphony orchestra, and he had his occasional performances at parties and other gatherings. Christine had to keep telling herself that her father couldn't be too lonely with all he had going on. The look in his eyes told her otherwise, though. "Dad, really, are you ok?" she asked for the second time since her arrival.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he told her. "I just-.."

"What? What is it?" she prodded.

He knew he had to tell her. It was going to come out sooner or later, and he hated keeping secrets. "Christine, don't overreact, but I've been... I've been seeing a therapist for the past few weeks."

Christine laid her fork down, her full focus on him. "What? Really?" He nodded. A therapist... He'd never gone to therapy before. "Why?"

"I've been suffering from a bit of depression lately. Don't worry, it's nothing major. I've just been needing someone to talk to."

Her brow furrowed. In the past when he had problems, he'd always come to her to talk about them. Christine knew he missed his wife, but he'd always been able to handle it.

Now, though, Christine wasn't around to help him. Now, he had tons of free time, and that gave him plenty of time to think. And obviously, his thoughts weren't healthy. "Oh Dad," she murmured. "I'm so sorry.. Is it because of Mom?" _Of course it is, Christine.._

He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's because of a number of things. Yes, Diane is a large reason, but I'm also down on myself and my life. Don't you start worrying, though. I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me. I'm handling it."

Christine noticed that her father was beginning to sound defensive. "I want to help you."

"I'm getting help. I'm getting the best kind of help. You're busy and I want you to stay that way."

"But-"

Interrupting, he said in a low voice, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Look, I'm fine." Sighing, he said, "I'm going to lay down. I have a headache."

She could only stare after him as he trudged out of the room. Christine bit her lower lip worriedly. Never had he acted this way before. And she knew she was one of the reasons for his depression. _My leaving him was a mistake.. I should have commuted from home this semester. Here I am worrying about my own life when I really should be focusing on Dad.. I'm so selfish. _Christine also couldn't help but wonder, _How deep is his depression? What if-.. What if he's thought of hurting himself? _It wasn't unthinkable, but she couldn't bear the thought.

Christine looked at the dirty dishes on the table and noticed that her father had barely touched his food. She cleaned up with shaking hands. She was now even _more _nervous about things. She didn't think that could even be possible.

Instantly, she knew who could help. _Phantom.._

She moved to her computer in her bedroom and turned it on. Much to her luck, he was on. She clicked on his user name.

_**MissDaae7**__: Hi Phantom._

_**Phantom**__: Hello Miss Daae, how are you?_

_**MissDaae7**__: I'm not too good right now._

_**Phantom**__: Why? What's wrong?_

_**MissDaae7**__: I'm really nervous about some stuff._

_**Phantom**__: What 'stuff'?_

_**MissDaae7**__: It's my dad, it's my angel, it's my life.._

_**Phantom**__: Let's take things one step at a time. First, why are you nervous about your father?_

_**MissDaae7**__: I came home this weekend. It's the first time I've been home since school began. At first, everything was fine. Well, everything wasn't fine with me, but I thought things were going well with him. I was wrong, though. He told me he's been seeing a therapist. He's depressed._

_**Phantom**__: I'm sorry to hear that. How long has he been depressed?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, I know he's been sad ever since Mom died, but I didn't think it was so serious. I've been sad, too. I just always assumed he was going through what I was going through and that he could get through it. He's been seeing a therapist for the past few weeks._

_**Phantom**__: Is it just because of your mother that he's going, or are there other reasons?_

_**MissDaae7**__: There are other reasons. I think I'm a reason. I never should have left home._

_**Phantom**__: No, Christine. Do not feel that way. I am sure your father doesn't want you to feel like you must put your life on hold in order to help him._

_**MissDaae7**__: You're right, he doesn't. But I can't just sit back and watch him go through this alone._

_**Phantom**__: He is getting help. This is probably the best thing for him._

_**MissDaae7**__: You sound just like him._

_**Phantom**__: You should believe him. Do not worry so much. Think about it this way. It could be worse. Your father could be trying to suppress the way he is feeling instead of confronting the situation. That would be unhealthy. He is handling this the right way. You should support him and be proud of him._

Christine considered his words. _He's right.._

_**MissDaae7**__: Wow, you're right. He is handling this the right way. I should be encouraging him, not thinking that I'm the only person who can really help him._

_**Phantom**__: That's really all you can do. You can call him and visit him more often, but aside from that, you should focus on your own life. That is what he wants, I am sure._

_**MissDaae7**__: Yeah, you're right. Thank you._

**_Phantom:_**_ Of course._

_**MissDaae7: **Well, moving on from that, about my life... Really, it's all I can focus on. My angel is my life. It's like I live to please him, and it makes me nervous. He is very strict. But, it's not that I don't like it. I need a strict teacher. I'm just always afraid of disappointing him. My dad noticed that I'm skinnier than I was the last time he saw me. It's true.. I'm not eating much. I'm constantly worrying._

Erik sat up a little straighter when reading her words. _She isn't eating? She worries about disappointing me? _He hadn't realized... _How could I have been so blind?!_

_**Phantom**__: Christine, you must eat! How can your angel cause such distress?. He is your angel, sent to you. I am sure he is pleased. Angels are supposed to bring joy, not worry._

_**MissDaae7**__: I know, but I care so much about pleasing him. All of my time is spent thinking about him. My life revolves around you and my nightly practices with him._

Erik's heart skipped a beat at her words. _So, her life revolves around me as mine revolves around her. _He couldn't stop himself from feeling happy about that. But, it was also incredibly concerning. She could not suffer because of him. He wondered just how much this was affecting other parts of her life.

_**Phantom**__: What about your classes? How are you doing in them?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, I guess I could be doing better, but I'm handling it. I'm just not handling the other things like I wish I could. Why can't everything be as easy and relaxing as talking to you?_

Erik's heart beat took another skip.

_**Phantom**__: The Internet is a soothing place. A reality away from reality. But Christine, you mustn't fear your angel. He was sent to you to help you achieve your goals. He is your friend. He only wants what is best for you._

Christine blinked. He really did want her to trust Erik... It was almost weird how much he seemed to care about her angel.

_**MissDaae7**__: Maybe you're right. Well, I think I should go check on my dad. Thank you so much for talking to me. I feel better._

_**Phantom**__: Promise me you will begin eating regularly, Christine._

_**MissDaae7**__: Ok, I promise. I will talk to you later. Thanks again._

She got off before he could say anything else and walked towards her father's bedroom. When she peeked inside, she found that he was asleep. Christine let herself watch him while thinking about what Phantom said. _I'm going to call and visit more often. And I'm going to be supportive. Dad needs that._

Christine finally left his room and headed for her own. _I can't keep worrying. It's driving me crazy, and I don't have time for that. _She looked around her room. Pictures of her favorite movies, singers, actors, and actresses hung on the walls. A bookcase held all of her favorite books, and her dresser held possessions that had belonged to her mother.

One of those possessions was a porcelain angel doll. Her mom had given it to her for her tenth birthday saying it would bring her comfort and luck.

It had done just that for four years. But then, when her mother died, it stopped bringing luck. Perhaps, though... Perhaps the luck was back. _I have an angel, just like Mom used to promise I would._

She touched the porcelain doll and sighed. Luck? Was it luck she had now? Erik was proving to cause more worry than joy, life was a mess, and her father was suffering. _But, I'm still lucky, aren't I? _She had Phantom, and at times he seemed like more of an angel than Erik.

That was silly, though. Phantom was real. A living, breathing man. A man whom she'd love to meet someday... A man with the qualities she was looking for in a boyfriend… Christine sighed again. If only she could meet him. Sure, she had no idea what his actual name was, or his age, or his appearance, but still… she just _knew_ he was perfect.

* * *

Erik sat in the deserted music library at a computer playing Solitaire and waiting to see if Christine would get on instant messenger again. Their previous conversation had been extremely interesting. It'd made him see that he would have to change his angelic ways.

He hadn't realized just how much distress she was feeling during their voice lessons. Really, she'd caused such joy in his life. It was hard to grasp the concept that she was suffering when he was so happy. But, she was suffering. Things had to change. _She will turn on me if I do not change._ That was the absolute _last _thing he ever wanted. Not only did his life revolve around the girl, but she _was his life_.

He'd never experienced such feelings for another.

It was as if he could not live without her. _What does it mean, though? _He'd always been so independent, but now things were very different.

_If only I could truly meet with her. If only… I would love to become a man in her eyes instead of just an angel and an Internet companion. Of course, she could never know of the truth of those identities, but she could know a new me. She could have a new friend._

It was impossible! How could a man who rarely _ever _went out into the open become a friend to someone outside of his hidden domain? It made no sense!

And yet, she'd already seen him once... At the restaurant.

He knew he'd made some impression on her, and he sensed it was a fairly good one. Perhaps, if he met with her again as that same person... It wouldn't have to be in a busy part of town or at a time when many people were around. He could meet with her in a rather secluded area.. Perhaps a park in the evening?

Yes. A park. It was an excellent idea. And one he didn't have the power to fight against.

Now, the difficult part would be to arrange it without her knowing the truth...

* * *

Christine's father didn't wake up until the following morning, much to Christine's worry. She just hoped he was feeling better.

She got out of bed and made breakfast for the two of them. Then, she went to his room where he was sitting on his bed tying his shoes. "Good morning, Dad," she greeted with forced cheerfulness. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled in a way that suggested he didn't want to talk about the previous day. "I'm feeling much better. Sorry for falling asleep on you like that." He didn't elaborate.

Christine remembered that she had to be supportive. "No, it's fine. Really. I'm just glad you're feeling better. I made breakfast if you want to come eat."

"Of course I do," he replied warmly. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat and talk, being sure to keep away from the topic of Charles' depression.

After eating, Christine knew it was time for her to go. She longed to stay and help her father, but he didn't want her help. And she had to support his decision.

They said their goodbye's and Christine reassured him that they would talk frequently. Then, she loaded her car and drove back to campus.

A practice room was calling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was a sunny Sunday, but Christine couldn't go outside to enjoy the weather. She sat in a practice room reading through her pieces and studying for a music theory quiz. _What a life_, she thought while playing through the melody of a song by Schubert.

But she loved this life. She really did.

Except… _I wonder if I could go enjoy the sun for just a few minutes… I'm so pale… I could sit out there and study… I need to practice, though… Darn…_

* * *

Erik watched from behind the practice room mirror. He watched as she twirled a curl of hair with her finger, he watched as she briefly studied for music theory, he watched as she quickly went over her songs, and he watched as she sat on the piano bench obviously thinking hard about something.

Then, he watched as she packed up and left the room. _She was barely here for fifteen minutes.. _He couldn't help but be disappointed.

* * *

Once outside, Christine decided there would be no regrets and lay on the fresh grass beside the music building.

Just as she was getting her music theory book back out to continue studying, her cell phone rang. The caller ID read that it was Raoul. She groaned and decided not to answer. But, at the same time, not answering would make her feel guilty.

At the last second, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey there, stranger! How are you?"

She couldn't help but smile slightly at his happy, carefree tone. It was refreshing. "Sorry for being a stranger. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great! I couldn't let you stay a stranger forever, you know."

"I've been really busy lately."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Without even asking about her life, he continued, "So, I was wondering.. Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?"

She'd just told him that she had been really busy lately, but he didn't inquire as to why? Christine frowned and immediately felt like saying 'no'. "When is the party?"

"Starts at 10."

_That's when my voice lesson ends, so I could actually go… But.. _"I'm sorry, Raoul, but I can't. I have other plans," she lied.

"Oh.." He sounded disappointed. "Well, that's ok. I'll call you back tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out then." His tone was confident, as if there was no way she'd say no.

"Yeah, maybe." She definitely wasn't going to commit to it, though.

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later."

Christine closed her eyes not looking forward to 'later'. "Ok, yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed her phone and lay staring up at the beautiful sky for several minutes. _I wish Raoul could be more like Phantom. That'd be nice._ But that obviously wasn't possible, so she sat up and began studying again.

* * *

9:00 pm came quickly that night. Christine walked to her usual practice room with apparent nerves. She hadn't eaten dinner over being so worried about her lesson. So much depended on her voice being acceptable for her angel.

If it was anything other than perfect, she was afraid he would leave her forever.

She sat at the piano bench and played through a little melody while waiting.

* * *

Erik turned the corner and made his way behind her mirror. "Good evening, Christine."

She stood a little shakily. "Hi, Angel."

"How are you this evening?"

"Fine," she squeaked.

Erik wasn't going to accept that tonight. He knew otherwise. "You look tired."

"Oh, well, you know how college can be." It was the same lie she'd been telling everyone else to avoid talking about the problem.

"Christine, you look weak. Are you sure you are alright? You can tell me..." He tried to sound persuasive hoping she would give in.

She wasn't going to comply. "Really, Angel, I'm fine."

"Christine, I know you are not. I am your angel, after all. You are not eating. You are nervous. Why do I make you nervous?" He'd really discovered all of this through their Internet connection, but he needed it to be out in the open now.

Then, without a hint of warning, Christine broke down in tears and collapsed onto the piano bench. "I- I don't know! It's just, I've wanted an angel for so long, I'm afraid you'll disappear. But, it's not just these lessons. I- it's my dad, too. He's-"

"Suffering," he continued for her cautiously. Erik was extremely surprised by her sudden actions and found, yet again, that he could not bear to see her cry. "Please do not cry, Christine. I am sorry I cause such nerves. You should not be scared of your angel. I will never disappear from your life."

She forced herself to stop crying and began breathing heavily to calm down. Then, her face took on a horrified look. "I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to be so weak."

"No, Christine," Erik reassured gently. "Do not apologize. It is because you are so frail. I must insist you eat something. It will not do to train you when you have no energy." Continuing to be reassuring, he said, "I will change some of my teaching habits. Actually, even before this lesson I had plans to do so. I am sorry for being so hard on you. I have never trained anyone before."

Christine felt horrible for having caused such a mess. "You're telling me not to apologize, but I feel awful. I really am sorry."

It was time to put his plan in motion. "Christine, perhaps we should not continue this lesson tonight." Before she could say anything against it, he continued, "Do not feel bad for it. I only wish for you to eat. Perhaps you could relax somewhere... Somewhere away from campus."

That puzzled her. She'd never even considered something like that. "It'd be great to get away, but where would I go?"

Erik grinned. "A park?" he suggested. "I know there is one nearby."

Christine's face brightened more than it had in weeks. "Yeah, I know where it is."

"I know it is late, but I will be watching over you. Enjoy the fresh air, my dear. And I must insist that you eat. Take food with you."

"Ok. Thank you so much, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow night." She left the room.

Erik quickly traveled down to his lair in order to change into some suitable clothing, which consisted of another black suit. Then, he practiced using a slightly different speaking voice than usual before leaving for Sunny Springs Park.

* * *

Christine drove to a local fast-food restaurant, got a salad, and headed for the park. Her angel certainly had a great idea. _I really shouldn't be so nervous around him. He's my angel, after all._

She still felt bad about the lesson.. or the lack of one.. but he had said something interesting. What changes would he make for their future lessons?

Christine walked through the park and couldn't help but be a bit frightened. Even though Erik said He would watch over her, she still couldn't help but feel like she was all alone.

This was the second time since the semester began that she'd walked alone at night. She definitely recalled the first time, when she had a cell phone conversation with Raoul, and how she'd sworn she wouldn't do it again... But here she was. How many stories had she heard of girls being kidnapped or assaulted in these types of situations? _Oh well, Erik will make sure nothing happens to me._

Deciding she needed to sit down to eat, she found a park bench. On that bench sat a man. She was about to walk past it and find another when, suddenly, she saw his face.. Or, well, the mask covering his face.

It was the man- the man from the restaurant! Christine stopped in her tracks and turned towards him. He was reading, and there was the same mask as before covering the majority of his face. He didn't seem to notice her at all.

She tried to walk past so as not to disturb him, but it seemed some force was keeping her there. She wanted to talk to him. Hesitantly, she said, "Hi."

He slowly looked up from his book, and their eyes met. "Why, hello."

"Can I sit here?"

He made a smooth motion with his hand and Christine sat on the other end of the bench with her bag of food. "Um, do you remember me?" _Such an awkward question.._

He turned his head towards her and his lips curled upward. "I do. You are the kind young woman who tried to pick up my napkin."

"Yeah, that was me," she said with light laughter. She opened her bag and got her salad ready to eat. Then, she realized she was being a bit rude. "I'm Christine." She held out a hand.

"I am Derik," he returned without hesitation while shaking her hand.

"Uh, is it ok if I eat?" _Why do I feel the need to ask? I'm ridiculous.._

"By all means, go right ahead."

Christine began to eat her salad, but she also continued to watch Derik out of the corner of her eye.

Erik, or _Derik_, continued pretending to read his book. He felt Christine's gaze, and he couldn't help but love the feeling. Finally, he decided he had to talk to her.

"I must ask, do you always come to the park at this time of night?"

Christine swallowed her bite of food and blushed. She supposed it did look odd for a college student to be sitting and eating on a park bench at 9:45 at night. "Well, no, this is the first time. Actually, this is the first time I've been off campus in a while, except for going home."

"You attend college?" Of course Erik already knew all of this, but making conversation was necessary.

"Yeah, I attend Ballad Conservatory." So as not to be rude, not to mention the fact that she was curious, she returned the same sort of question. "Do you have a job, or are you still in school?"

Erik could have laughed at her thinking he was a student in college or someone's employee, but he refrained from doing so. "No, I am not in college. I play piano for a living," he lied. It wasn't a lie to say that he played piano, but it was a lie to pretend like he made money playing.

"Oh, cool. We have that in common. I'm into music, too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm a vocal performance major at Ballad."

He knew this, as well, but he had to keep playing the role of Derik, unknowing of everything. "From the sound of your voice, I would have to guess you are a soprano. Am I correct?"

"Yes," she nodded in awe of the fact that he knew. Remembering that she needed to eat, she finished her salad and then turned a bit towards Derik. "What are you reading?"

"I'm re-reading _Crime and Punishment_. This is actually the fourth time I've read it." He put the book down. Not wishing to discuss something so trivial, he changed subjects. "I remember seeing you with another person at the restaurant. Is he your boyfriend?" He forced himself to sound nonchalant, although it would have been all too easy to display a jealous tone. In truth, Erik didn't know the answer to his question, so he was very curious.

Christine shook her head and couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "No, not Raoul. He's just a friend. I don't think I could ever date someone like him."

"Why not?" Apparently the boy wasn't her type. Derik was even more curious now than he had been before.

"Well, for one thing, I don't have time to date. For another, he's not my type at all. And, well, I think I like somebody else." _Whoa, did I really just say that? I don't even know this guy! What is wrong with me?_

"Someone else? Does he attend Ballad?" _She will start to become suspicious of such personal questions… I must stop… But, I cannot…_

She chuckled with embarrassment. "No." Their eyes met. "You would think I'm weird if I told you." _W__hy do I feel like I can tell him anything?_

"Rest assured, I do not have any right to judge you, Christine." Would she tell him? He waited anxiously.

"Well, I don't really _know_ him. I mean, I've never talked to him in person before." She paused. "Now you must be thinking I'm crazy."

"No, not at all. If you do not mind me asking, how exactly do you know this person then?" He knew he was asking far too many questions, but he just had to know.

"Well.. the Internet. I know it's ridiculous. It's not even safe. Not really. He could be some 70-year-old woman for all I know. But, it just seems like he's the type of guy I'm looking for.."

Erik couldn't help but smile at this new revelation. _How very interesting._ "I do not think you are weird, or crazy, or ridiculous. It is not unusual for people to meet through the Internet."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever meet him. That's what's crazy about it."

"Have you ever asked to meet him?" _How could I__ ask that? I am a crazed idiot!_

Now _that _was something she hadn't gained the courage to do yet. "No. Maybe I should…"

Feeling himself sweat underneath his mask, Erik suddenly knew he had to leave. If he didn't leave now, he might ask another foolish question, or… well, he was definitely beginning to feel something strange for this girl. "Well, I must take my leave. It was very nice meeting you, Christine. I hope we will meet again someday."

Christine frantically thought, _No, he can't just leave! I may never see him again! _"Wait!" _Wow, did I really just yell that?_ "Would you like to meet here again sometime?" At that moment, she felt incredibly vulnerable.

Erik was so startled by her question that he was about to ask, 'Are you serious?', but instead said, "Yes."

"Maybe.. Tuesday evening at 6 or 7?"

"How about 6:30?" He watched with a smile as she nodded with bright eyes. Then, he blinked. "Well, again, it was nice meeting you." Without another word, he left.

Christine continued to sit there for a few more minutes. What she'd just done was totally out of character for her. To ask to see him again was being so forward... But, there was just something very familiar, yet extremely unknown about him. It intrigued her. _Tuesday, _she thought with excitement. She could hardly wait.

* * *

Standing near the bench where she couldn't see him, Erik watched her. He was making sure she was safe, just as he'd promised he would. He could not believe everything that had just occurred.

_She wants to see me again!_ It was a dream come true. No doubt, he wanted to see her just as badly.. probably more so. To think, though, that _she _had initiated their next meeting. He was _very_ happy.

It couldn't be denied. His feelings for Christine were changing... He would just have to wait to see where they led.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Dad, how are you?" Christine asked into her cell phone. It was late afternoon on a Tuesday, and she was longing to talk to him. After everything he'd told her that weekend, she needed to know that he was ok.

"Hi, honey. I'm fine. How are you?"

She frowned. _Who cares how I am?_ It sounded like he was trying to avoid his feelings. "Dad, forget about me. How is therapy going?"

He actually laughed. "Christine, it's not like I go everyday. I go once a week and I haven't gone this week yet. I have an appointment Thursday." He sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You need to focus on school, not me."

Christine decided to ignore the last part of what he was saying. "I didn't know you only go once a week. I'd like to know more about your therapist, if you're willing to talk about it."

"I see a female therapist and we work through my problems. Let's just leave it at that." Changing subjects, he asked, "Now, how are voice lessons going?"

She had no choice but to comply, although she didn't want to. His problems were more important than the voice lessons she detested. She'd had a lesson with Dr. Gratsia earlier that day. It went better than usual, but the awful woman still treated her horribly. "They're fine. I think I'm improving." Thoughts of working with her angel came to mind. He was the reason for her improvement.

"Without a doubt you are," her father said confidently. "I cannot wait to hear how you are progressing. When's your next recital?"

"I'll be singing Friday, actually. You should come." Christine was incredibly nervous about her upcoming performance, but having support would help.

"Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world." There was a pause before Charles said, "Well, I think I'll get off the phone now. Have a good night, honey. I love you."

Christine just didn't know how to handle the situation. Was it right to get off the phone with him, or would it be better to keep talking? She was supposed to have dinner with Meg soon, though, and he _did_ seem to want to hang up.. "Well, ok," she submitted. "I love you, too, Dad. Take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I will."

They ended the call and Christine sighed. All she could do was hope everything would be ok.

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. Meg and Christine ate with a group of friends, and Christine pretty much just kept to her thoughts the entire time. No one seemed to notice, for Meg was talking incessantly keeping everyone's attention. It was only after dinner when Meg noticed Christine's behavior.

The two girls were walking back to their dorm room. Christine's thoughts were on going to the park to meet Derik when Meg interrupted.

"Christine, you didn't talk at all at dinner. What's up?"

Christine came back to reality and defensively replied, "Nothing.. I was just.. listening to the conversation, that's all."

"You've been acting this way for a while. Is there something you're not telling me? I mean, I hate to be so demanding, but you barely eat anything anymore, you're losing too much weight, you're not talking, you look pale.. I could go on and on. Please, I just want to help you." Meg was really worried.

Christine looked ahead with a determined expression. There was no way she was going to tell Meg her secrets. She could tell her about her father, but that would take too long and she was due at the park soon. "Thanks, Meg. Really. But nothing's wrong. It's just college stress, that's all."

"But-"

"I'm going to go on a walk, ok? I'll be back soon. Don't worry, Meg, I'm fine." Christine smiled in her direction while thinking, _I sound like Dad_.

"Well, ok. I guess…I'll see you soon. Be careful."

"I will be. See you later." With that, Christine walked quickly to the park. She couldn't wait to see her new masked friend. Although the mask did make him look really strange, there was something about him that made her feel safe and like she could tell him anything. And that was exactly what she needed right now.

She made it to the park bench with time to spare and waited for Derik.

* * *

Erik paced his lair rapidly. "What am I doing?" He didn't care that no one was listening. That's the way it always was, after all.

He was beginning to dread his three personalities. Being so close to Christine in three different ways was taking its toll.

His feelings for her were changing from friendship to something more, and it couldn't be helped. The only way to rid himself of what he'd always considered 'man's worst trap' was to disappear from her life altogether.

But he most certainly didn't want to do that. Christine had offered him peace and a sense of belonging for a long time now. She was the best friend he'd never had. She'd helped him in more ways than even _he_ could understand.

And now she was helping him in a different way. But, was this way really 'helping'? _Well, no.. She could never love me.._ 'Love'. There, the word was out. The word... The dreaded word... It really was a trap. This feeling began so quickly. Well, actually, he guessed it was a gradual process, but he hadn't known until it was too late.

Now he was victim to it. That horrible, wonderful feeling.. _Love_..

Erik sighed knowing it was time to meet her at the park. He tried to drown the feelings with a glass of water and began his walk to the park with a hat covering as much of his masked face as possible. _Perhaps it will not be too noticeable to her lovely green eyes._

He made his way to the bench and found that Christine was waiting for him. _She came… _Just seeing her made his heart beat wildly.

But, she was different. She'd looked fine three weeks before... But now her appearance was changing. He'd noticed while in his other two personalities, but it was even clearer in person. She was so thin and pale. The pallor was very noticeable with her dark brown curls. Even _they_ weren't as luxurious as they once were. Though she was still gorgeous beyond all reason, she looked too frail.

He greeted her before sitting down. "Good evening."

_He came, _she thought with delight. "Hello," she greeted shyly. "Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure, Christine."

She loved how he said her name. Actually, she loved everything about his voice. It reminded her of something so soothing.. Christine just couldn't place what that 'something' was.

"How are you?" Erik kept his face as downcast as possible. _The sun is setting.. Good.._

"I'm alright," she replied, although it wasn't necessarily true. She was better now that he was there, though. "How about you?" She noticed he wasn't looking at her and wondered why.

"I am well." He couldn't take not seeing her beautiful face, so he took a glance. After that glance, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. "How is school?"

Her wondering came to an end when he looked at her. She smiled, pleased. "It's busy. Being a music major is so difficult sometimes. But, I love it." She shrugged grinning.

"I agree. It is time consuming." Erik couldn't stop thinking about her health. _She needs to eat something. Anything. _"Christine, do you like ice cream?" The question was out before he could think of the consequences. _What will she say to this?_ He was inwardly panicking.

Christine's face brightened. "I love ice cream."

_Good answer, _he thought with relief. "Fantastic. I noticed that there is an ice cream parlor nearby, within walking distance. Would you care to join me?"

She smiled. Actually, this was the most Christine had smiled in quite some time. "I'd love to."

They walked through the park and there was a Ben & Jerry's across the street. When they entered, the place was swarming with college students.

_Oh no,_ Erik thought self consciously. He hadn't considered the fact that there would be this many people. No, he had only been thinking of Christine's frail appearance.

Christine immediately dreaded being there, just as Derik did, when she saw the one person she _really _did not want to see- Raoul.

Erik noticed who she was looking at and instantly glared in the boy's direction.

Raoul stood the moment his eyes fell upon Christine, and he approached her. "Hey, Christine!" He hugged her.

It was a very awkward moment. "Hey.." she replied, though she wished he hadn't hugged her.

Raoul then noticed Erik. The tall, dark, muscular Erik. And he noticed the dangerous look in the masked man's eyes. He instinctively took a step back. "Who's your friend?"

Christine turned towards Derik and smiled, although she couldn't help but notice that she was the only one smiling. "This is Derik," she stated proudly.

Frowning at Christine's tone, Raoul said, "Hey_._" His voice was tainted with mistrust.

Erik didn't say anything but continued to glare.

In an attempt to end the awkwardness, Christine asked Raoul, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just hanging out with some friends. You want to join us, Christine?"

She noticed that he didn't include Derik in his invitation, and that irritated her. She shook her head. "No, sorry. _We_," She looked at Derik and continued, "Are getting some ice cream to go."

Erik wasn't prepared for what she said. She'd used the word 'we' plus the two words, 'to go'. _I suppose she is serious.. She is not interested in this boy._ His lips curled upward.

"Oh.." Raoul began to back away taking the hint.

_Good. Walk away, E_rik thought coldly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Dejectedly, Raoul headed back to his table.

Christine turned to Derik once she was sure he was gone and not coming back. "I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea he'd be here." _Why am I apologizing? It's not like I did anything wrong.. But, for some reason I get the feeling Derik doesn't want me to be involved with Raoul. We're only friends, though, so why should he care? _And strangely, his care made her really happy.

Erik was just as happy as she was. "Do not worry. You handled it nicely. Ice cream?"

Christine proceeded to get a cup of chocolate chip cookie dough while Derik got an iced coffee. Then, they left and went back to the park bench.

It was dark, much to Erik's liking. Only the street lights shown down upon the pair.

"So, you play piano?" Christine decided to begin a conversation once they were seated. He nodded. "What kind of music do you play?"

"I will play anything, but I prefer classical."

"Yeah, that's what I prefer to sing. I'm more of an operatic singer. I could never be a pop star."

"Why would you want to be?" he asked with a short laugh, though he was inwardly frowning in disapproval.

"Well, they really get more fame.."

Erik shook his head. "Classically trained singers can receive just as much fame, Christine. It all depends on how good you are." He stared into her eyes and she blushed. He averted his gaze with a small smile. He found he loved to make her blush.

"That much fame would be so cool.." She went into a small daydream.

"Yes, it would be. You know, I would like to hear your voice sometime." Erik definitely wondered what she would say to that.

"Oh, really?" she asked, surprised.

"I would not have said it otherwise," he replied gently with a small smile.

"Well, I'm singing a song in a recital on Friday. I just hope I'm prepared. But I'm sure he'll be sure I'm ready..." Her eyes were distant. She obviously didn't even notice she'd just said the word, 'he'.

Erik did notice and immediately took advantage of the moment. "'He'?" _She mentioned me.. How will she handle this?_

Her eyes widened as she realized her slip up. Knowing she had no other options, she continued carefully, "My voice teacher."

Erik decided to test her. _Will she reveal her angel?_ "Oh, I know of many voice teachers around the area. I probably know him. What is his name?"

Christine gulped. But still, she continued hesitantly. "I'm sure you wouldn't know him. He's new to teaching."

"Is he not a teacher at the conservatory? I would think you would have a faculty trainer."

_Oh no.. Well, I guess I'll tell the truth about one thing. _"I do have a teacher at Ballad, but she's horrible. Do you know of Carlotta Gratsia?"

_She is not failing.. _That was pleasing. "Yes, I do know of her, and I agree. She is a horrible woman. However, I must ask, what is it you do not like about her?"

"She hates me," Christine replied. "She really does."

"I cannot imagine anyone hating you." His own hatred towards Carlotta deepened as he thought about it. "Carlotta is the head faculty member of the vocal department, is she not?"

"Yeah, she is. She's supposedly the best voice teacher around."

Erik let out a sarcastic laugh. "I tend to disagree. She only _thinks _she is the best." He let that sink in for a moment. "Anyway, if I may be so bold, how is it that you were accepted into the conservatory if she hates you?" _And why exactly did I just ask that question? If I do not settle down, I will set myself up for trouble..._

Christine opened her mouth to speak, but no words came initially. Finally, she calmly said, "That is a very good question. Actually, an even better question would be, why did I receive a full vocal scholarship? Really, it makes no sense."

_Because of me…_ "You must have real talent. That is the only conclusion I can come to. I would like to hear such talent." He decided not to mention her other teacher again. Perhaps she'd been interrogated enough for one night.

Christine blushed and said, "Well, you're welcome to come to my recital."

Erik distantly replied, "I might just do that," thinking more about how he most certainly would be watching from a distance. He, Erik, her angel, wouldn't miss it for the world.

Christine looked down and that was when she noticed her watch. "It's late. I've got a voice lesson soon. I should probably get going."

"What time is it?" Erik asked, although most of his attention was now focused on her coming lesson and her coming recital. She fully trusted that he would make sure she was prepared, and he intended to prepare her to the best of his abilities. She would be perfect.

"8:15," she replied, wondering what he was thinking about, for it was obvious by his tone that there was something on his mind.

"You're right. It is getting late. Shall we meet again, Christine?" He left it all up to her.

"I would like to. I really like talking to you. I-it's comforting," she admitted with a smile. "So, um.. School's pretty busy right now. I have a lot of course work. Maybe we could get together in a couple of days? Thursday maybe? At the same time as tonight?"

"Whatever you wish. I look forward to it." He began to walk away in the opposite direction of Ballad.

"Bye," Christine softly said, ending their time together.

Erik lunged himself behind a tree as soon as Christine began walking the opposite way. It was dark, meaning that it was dangerous for her to be outside alone. There was no way he'd allow his love to be in danger. _My love, _he thought, getting more and more accustomed to the newly acknowledged feeling.

With unintentional possessiveness, he followed her back to her dorm, unbeknownst to her. Then, the multi-personality Erik made his way to the music building to prepare for their lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

**For some reason, I didn't get an alert saying that I'd updated chapter 11, so I'm assuming you didn't either. Chapter 11 is up, which you should read before you read this chapter :) Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Chapter 12**

Something felt horribly wrong about the night. Christine couldn't place it. There was just a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Christine?" The 'angel' called Erik interrupted her thoughts. "Pay attention, child," he instructed gently. He was trying not to be as strict with her. "Now, again."

Not fully focused on the lesson, she tried again to no avail. She just could _not_ sing the song correctly, although she would have to perform it at the coming recital. "I'm sorry," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"Christine, dear child, what is wrong? Are you feeling well?" Erik stared at her through the mirror anxiously. What could be troubling his sweet angel?

"I don't know what's wrong with me tonight.. Something just doesn't feel right. Maybe it's just that I'm tired."

"Should we end this lesson?"

Christine quickly yelled, "No!" Then, more calmly, "Please, no. Could we just.. talk?"

It would be the first time they'd ever simply talked. "Of course."

She needed to get her mind off of worry, as that was all she ever seemed to do. There was actually something she wanted to talk about, and she found it would be best to discuss it with her angel. "I'm in a sort of... situation."

He found the way she initiated the conversation interesting. _A situation?_ "What do you mean?"

"There's this guy I've been meeting with lately at the park. He's really easy to talk to. I never thought I'd even have time to go to a park, due to being so busy all the time, but when you told me to go, I went and met him."

"Ah, yes. Derik," Erik said. Being an 'angel' knowledgeable of what was going on in her life was all too easy, as he already knew many things about her.

Christine was always impressed with the fact that he seemed to know everything. It made him being an angel even more believable. "Yeah, Derik. He's a really good guy. But, I was just wondering..." She laughed before continuing, "Did you send him to me or something?"

Erik stared at her with soft eyes. _What should I say to that? _Finally, he decided, "No. It seems it was just coincidence and good timing."

"Angel, can you read minds?" Since he had the ability to know what was going on in her life, she assumed he knew what was going on in her mind, too.

The question was so abrupt that Erik froze. He was quick to come up with what to say, though. He smoothly replied, "Christine, I can do many things."

She smiled, satisfied with his answer. "So, you know about my other friend? My online friend?"

"Ah, yes, Phantom." _Luckily, all of her questions seem to revolve around me. _That made him feel wanted, which was yet another quality he loved about her.

"Yeah, he's so wonderful. I wish I could meet him, although I guess you already know that, too."

Her words made his heart soar. "Maybe you will, someday.." _Why do I always say things I shouldn't? Phantom cannot possibly meet her someday._

"I do hope so," she said with a fond and longing smile.

There was some silence before Erik finally asked, "What of Raoul?" He wanted to know, once and for all, if there was ever a chance of them forming a relationship, although he'd already received the same answer time and time again.

Christine sighed. "He's just a friend, Angel, nothing more. He's not my type at all. Phantom and Derik are more my type than he is, which is strange since I barely know them."

"What makes you say that? It seems to me that you know many things of both of them." _What more does she want?_

"Well, maybe so with Phantom, but I've only just met Derik. Really, though, I only know some things about them. I don't their age, where they live.. I don't even know what Phantom's real name or what he looks like."

"Why is that important?" _Why must she care for outward traits?_

"I guess I'm just curious." Christine shrugged unknowing to the fact that Erik wasn't liking what she was saying.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed. Three personalities were tiresome for the twenty-five year old. "Well, Christine, I am afraid this lesson must come to an end."

Christine nodded reluctantly. She really did like talking to him. It made him seem less intimidating. "Ok. Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime, my dear."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye, Angel."

He basked in the title she bestowed upon him. "Good bye, Christine."

She left the practice room feeling better than before. No longer was there a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Without her knowledge, Erik was following making sure she made it back to her dorm safely.

Christine walked outside and lifted her head towards the sky. The summer evening air was relaxing. She hummed to herself while walking back. Few cars were on the road, but... one did catch her attention.

Loud music interrupted her humming, and it was getting closer. She turned her head towards the sound and saw an old-looking navy blue Buick. It stopped beside her, and someone rolled down the window. "Why, hello. Out for a stroll?" the one in the passenger's seat asked with a smirk. He definitely looked like he was bad news.

Christine hesitantly murmured a 'Hi' and kept walking.

The car followed.

So, she began to walk faster, trying not to panic or show weakness. The car kept her pace, and then, before she could cross the street to head to her dorm, it turned and blocked her path. _Uh oh,_ she thought, fear taking over full force. All of the windows were rolled down now, showing that there were five men in the car.

"Hey, we weren't done talking," one of them said.

"Why don't you get in?" another one asked, although it didn't seem like a question.

"Yeah, we could show you a good time," yet another said persuasively.

"No," Christine replied as firmly as she could, her heart hammering in her chest. She attempted to move around the vehicle, but one of the car doors opened. _Oh no, I'm in real trouble.._

"Honey, that wasn't a question. Get in the car willingly, or we force you."

–

Erik watched everything from his distance. It seemed Christine was trapped. His rage was boiling over. _How _dare_ they?_ With only icy hatred on his mind, he marched forward to save his beloved.

One of them was getting out of the car as Erik raced forward. Without a word, he stood in front of Christine protectively, his eyes flared in rage.

Christine gasped when she saw who it was. She couldn't speak, though. Her fear and shock were still too overwhelming.

Erik's tall, overpowering body was positioned in front of hers, and he spoke with fierce warning tainting his tone. "I would get going if I were you," he said, addressing the person who was standing outside the vehicle.

"Man, we were just having some fun with her," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, don't spoil it," another added.

"It seems to me that she is unwilling to have _fun_, so _leave_." Erik's eyes were filled with anger.

"This has _nothing _to do with you, so get the hell out of here. You don't want to make us mad," the driver said in a low voice.

Erik then slightly opened his jacket to reveal a knife. It glinted in their eyes.

"Ok man, chill," the one outside the car said. It seemed Erik's silent threat was enough for them.

"We're leaving," the driver finally said. There was no way he was going to _fight_ for the girl.

With that, the one standing got back in the car, and it sped away with a screech leaving a horrified Christine and a still-angry Erik in its midst.

Erik finally calmed down after a few moments of silence and turned around to see that Christine wasn't moving. She was frozen in fear. "Christine," he murmured.

She blinked and began shaking uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe.."

Erik looked at her with utmost concern. "You're all right now. You're safe," he reassured. Oh, how he wished to hold her..

Suddenly, she looked into his eyes and dropped her belongings before moving forward and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Derik... Oh, thank you," she breathed. "Y-you'll never know how much this means to me..."

It was the first time he'd _ever_ received a hug. Erik stood completely still for a moment in shock. But then, after hearing her touching words, he returned the hug and stroked her hair soothingly. "Shh, my dear. Please don't cry. They are gone. I would never let _anything _happen to you."

Christine fully believed that. She truly felt safe with him there. Continuing to hug him, she thanked him again. "Thank you.." Realizing that the hug was going on far too long, she backed away and rubbed her wet face feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that," she apologized sniffling. "I guess.. I was just really scared. That's never happened to me before." Then, realizing something else, she asked, "Why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful.."

That caught him off guard. _Damn, why _am _I here? _He thought about it frantically before regaining control and replying, "I walk at night. It is a hobby of mine."

"Well, thank goodness.." she whispered. Then, Christine shook her head. "I don't understand why people have to be like that."

"Nor do I," Erik said truthfully, for he really didn't know. What he did know was, "The world we live in can be very cruel indeed."

It seemed to Christine he was speaking of more than the current situation. "Yeah, apparently so.."

"Why were you out so late?" Erik asked staying in character while trying to erase the previous incident from her innocent mind.

"I just came from a voice lesson."

"Ah, yes, I do remember you saying you had a lesson. With the great voice teacher, I take it?"

"Yeah," she replied, calming down. There was silence, and Christine took an undesired invitation to leave. "Well, I guess I should get back. My roommate is probably beginning to worry." She paused before emphasizing her next words. "Again, thank you so much. You really saved my life." In order to lighten the moment, she laughed a little.

"You are welcome, Christine. I'm just glad I was here."

"Me, too... Well, I'll see you on Thursday, right?" _Please still want to, _she thought while gathering her things off the ground.

"Yes, you will," he said. Then, with a bit of awkwardness, he suggested, "Perhaps I should walk you to your dorm. Just to be safe."

"Good idea," Christine said, gulping as the incident replayed through her mind.

Erik walked with her to her dorm, which didn't take long. Once they were at the door, he said softly, "Well, goodnight, Christine."

She found she didn't want to leave him, but she had to. "Goodnight, Derik. And.. thank you."

When she returned to her room, Meg wasn't there. _Good, she's probably with Chad.._ She really didn't want to relay everything that happened, at least not to Meg. Perhaps to someone else, though... Putting her music and purse on her bed, she hurriedly sat at her desk and turned on her lap top to get on Instant Messenger. Phantom was on, to her utmost relief.

_**MissDaae7**__: Hey Phantom._

_**Phantom**__: Hello Christine. How are you?_

Erik looked at the computer screen almost able to feel Christine's worry over the evening. _My poor angel… I could have killed them for what they did._

_**MissDaae7**__: Actually, I'm not so well. I'm not really ok at all. Something bad happened tonight. A car full of bad strangers tried to pick me up. And when I say bad strangers, I mean 'bad' strangers._

_**Phantom**__: Oh no. Christine, are you alright?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Yes, I am now. A friend of mine really helped me out._

_**Phantom**__: If I could thank him, I would._

_**MissDaae7**__: Yeah, I can't thank him enough. I'm ok now, just a little freaked out, I guess. I was coming back from a voice lesson when it happened._

_**Phantom**__: I see._

_**MissDaae7**__: You know, this semester I'm really realizing that it's not such a good idea to walk alone at night. _

_**Phantom**__: That is a good observation._

_**MissDaae7**__: I'm thinking, maybe having voice lessons at 9:00 every night isn't such a good idea. Maybe I should schedule them for an earlier time._

_**Phantom**__: I think that is a wise decision._

Erik felt horrible for what had occurred. _I am a fool for having lessons so late. I should have known it was dangerous. _He mentally cursed himself. Yes, a change in lesson times was an excellent idea.

_**MissDaae7**__: Maybe I should tell him it'd be better to have lessons in the mornings._

_**Phantom**__: An excellent idea. But, when is your first class?_

_**MissDaae7**__: 8:00 am_

_**Phantom**__: So, it would have to be rather early._

_**MissDaae7**__: I was thinking 7:00 am could be a good time._

_**Phantom**__: Yes, 7:00 sounds reasonable. So, your next lesson will be tomorrow morning?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, shouldn't I tell Erik?_

_**Phantom**__: He is an angel. He will know._

Christine smiled at the lap top screen. _Yeah, he's right._

_**MissDaae7**__: I don't know why I feel this way, but I can't help it... Why couldn't my angel stop those guys? I thought I would always be safe with an angel in my life. I just thought, after all of the stories my mother and father used to tell me, Erik would always be there for me._

Erik now felt even more horrible. He thoroughly reprimanded himself. _Wait..._

_**Phantom**__: You said that a friend helped you?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Yeah, it was crazy that he was even there._

_**Phantom**__: Well, perhaps your angel sent this friend to you._

Christine smiled for a second time at the lap top screen. Phantom was gifted with always knowing what to say.

_**MissDaae7**__: Yeah, maybe you're right._

_**Phantom**__: I am sure of it._

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, now I feel bad for doubting._

_**Phantom**__: Do not feel bad, Christine. Doubt is normal._

Christine nodded and yawned, exhausted from everything that happened.

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, thanks. You've really helped, as you always do. I think I need some sleep. I suppose I'll be waking up early for my lesson._

_**Phantom**__: Yes, get plenty of rest. Goodnight, Christine. Do sleep well._

_**MissDaae7**__: Goodnight, Phantom._

Christine got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately, her final thoughts being of her angel, Derik, and Phantom and how much they meant to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was 6:50 in the morning as Christine trudged along the sidewalk of Ballad Conservatory. The rain was coming down in sheets. Thank goodness for umbrellas.

She yawned as she walked into the music building and folded up her umbrella. The only other person in the building was the janitor… or so she thought.

Erik was already on the other side of the mirror waiting for her. The change in lesson times made no difference him. Anytime was a good time to see Christine.

"Angel?" came Christine's voice as she stepped into room number seven.

"Good morning, Christine," came Erik's silky greeting.

"Oh, good. You're here. I just.. I didn't know if you'd figure it out."

"I will always find you, Christine."

The words, for some reason, held deep meaning to her.

"Now, let us begin. Warm-ups. It may take longer than usual with the sleep coating your voice."

Forty minutes later found Christine singing the song she would be performing at the recital while Erik played his violin. When it ended, Erik found he couldn't help but compliment.

"You sang that beautifully, Christine."

_He complimented me, _she thought with excitement. "Thank you," she replied, a blush on her cheeks.

"You are prepared for the recital," he announced. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

"You really think so?" Christine asked hopefully.

"I would not have said it otherwise."

His words suddenly puzzled her. She'd recently heard Derik say the exact same thing. _How strange..._

Erik stared at her without speaking and unconsciously touched the glass that separated them tracing the outline of her precious face. Then, realizing what he was doing, he dropped his hand to his side and quietly said, "I believe our lesson is over now. You have a class soon."

"Yeah, I hope theory goes ok today." Christine lightly tapped a little melody on the piano while forgetting her previous puzzled feeling and instead thinking about classes.

"I am sure it will." _Why must life be so unfair? If only she knew the truth... _He shook his head, the thought too dreadful to linger on.

That brought a smile to her face. Anything her angel said had to be true. "Well, I guess I'll see you- I mean.. not really _see _you.. I'll be back in the morning."

"Have a good day, Christine."

She left the room, Erik's eyes never leaving her form. Then, his eyes lingered on the place she had been moments before. He sighed and angrily hit the wall. _Really, why must life be so difficult? _It was a question he'd asked himself every day for as long as he could remember.

–

Christine headed to the cafeteria to meet Meg for lunch. The rain had stopped but looked like it would start up again any minute. Right when she made it to the entrance, her cell phone rang.

She got it out of her purse and saw that it was Raoul. _Oh, what could he want, _she thought with a sigh. _Why can't he just leave me alone? It should be pretty obvious by now that I'm not interested._ "Hey, Raoul," she dully said into the phone.

"Hey, Chris! How are you?" He was sitting in his own school cafeteria with some fraternity friends. They were all listening intently to his conversation.

"Could be better," she replied while looking at her watch.

"I know what you mean. The rain sucks."

_That's not what I mean.._

"Anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to a party with me on Friday. I'm giving you two days' notice, so I thought you might be free." He grinned at his friends.

"I don't know, Raoul.."

"Aw, come on. Please? Your school work can wait, can't it? And, if you want to bring any other friends, you're welcome to."

_Well, I could bring Meg and hang out with her.._ "Let me talk to some friends and I'll call you back, ok?"

"That's cool. I'll talk to you soon." They hung up, and Raoul turned to his friends. "I'm telling you guys, she's hot. I'm sure her friends are, too."

–

Christine headed to the table Meg and some other friends were at. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Christine."

"Anything good to eat up there?" she asked looking towards the food area.

A girl named Chelsea replied, "No, not really. Just pizza."

"Great." Christine moaned and headed to get a plate.

When she sat down with her food, Meg and her other friends were talking about something. Christine sat down and listened in.

"Yeah, Chuck invited me," Miranda explained. "He says it'll be fun."

"What will be fun?" Christine asked wanting to know more.

"There's going to be this party over at Harlow."

Meg added, "I heard your Raoul's throwing it, Chris."

"You've been invited to the same party? Wow, small world. Yeah, he just invited me to it a few minutes ago. So, are we all going?"

"I think it would be fun," Meg said excitedly.

"Well, let me call him back then." Christine reached for her cell phone.

They made the arrangements of arriving at the party at 8:00 pm. All of the girls were really excited, including Christine. She was surprised to actually be happy to see Raoul again. But, it was only friendship she felt, so it was ok to be happy, she inwardly decided.

–

The next day, Thursday, came quickly. Christine's voice lesson that morning had been so successful that she truly did feel ready for her coming recital. Christine and her angel were becoming more comfortable around each other, even laughing occasionally. She could tell her voice was rising to new heights. Dr. Gratsia could even notice. There was no denying it. Christine's voice was quickly becoming better than any other freshman's.

Everything seemed to be perfect. A conversation with Phantom she'd had the previous night went well, too. They were really getting to know each other.. Well, at least _he_ was getting to know _her_ better. The only problem with their conversations was that Christine was practically dying to meet him. But, it seemed impossible. _Oh well_, she always forced herself to think. Chatting online would have to be enough.

Finally, it came time to meet Derik at the park. Christine still couldn't thank him enough for protecting her the other night.

She walked towards the bench where he was waiting and smiled when he noticed her and stood like a gentleman. "Hey, Derik."

"Hello, Christine." They both sat down.

Erik couldn't help but stare at her. These were his favorite moments, after all. Speaking to her in person was something he never thought would be possible. It almost made him feel like a normal man… almost. Coming out of the trance her beauty and personality seemed to put him in, he asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I want to thank you again for what you did the other night. I mean, really, thank you."

Erik could only think of the hug she gave him that night and closed his eyes peacefully. Then, he whispered, "You are welcome."

"How are you? How's your life?"

_Life? Let's see.. my 'lives' are difficult and confusing, to say the least._ "Life is going well. I play piano and eat, basically." _Basically.. Sure.._

"At least it is filled with music. The best kind of life, I do believe." A cute smile lit up her features.

Erik admired that smile for a second before saying something completely off topic. "You look well."

Christine laughed, a bit confused by the change in topics. "Thank you."

"I am only referring to how you looked when I first met you. It seemed you were paler then."

She laughed, understanding. "Yeah, that's what everybody said. I am feeling better. Everything in my life seems to be going well."

"That is good to hear. How are classes?"

"They're good. I really think I'm getting the hang of this music theory thing. Memorization of scales and the small compositions we make are becoming easier. Ear training is the only thing I'm having trouble with. I think my ears have problems.. or something."

"I am sure your ears are just fine. You will get the hang of it."

"I hope so."

There was some silence that followed, and Erik just continued to study her features. Being this close to her felt so good. "How is the rest of your life? We never talk much about what happens outside of school."

Refraining from telling him about her mom, for it was always hard to bring up that subject, Christine said, "Well, I guess the only other thing in my life is my dad. He's doing ok... I hope." She could tell Derik was curious as to what she meant. "He's been struggling lately.. But, he's getting help for it, so I guess everything's fine."

"I see. Well, if he says everything is fine, then I'm sure it is."

Christine couldn't remember telling him that her father said that, but she shrugged it off guessing Derik had assumed it. "Yeah."

"Is there anything else going on in your busy life?" She was just so fascinating.

"Well, the recital is tomorrow." She wondered if he remembered. She also wondered if he would come.

Erik had already planned ahead of time what he would say about her recital. He couldn't very well go... He would be seen in public if he went, which he didn't want. And, he would rather be her angel, which meant hiding behind walls and being only a voice to her. He couldn't be both Derik and Erik at the same time. "Yes, I remember you telling me about your recital. Christine, I am sorry, but I won't be able to attend... Something important came up." He only hoped she wouldn't ask him what that 'important something' was.

Christine couldn't deny that she was disappointed, but she had to be understanding. If he couldn't back out of whatever else he was doing, then that was that. "Oh, don't worry, I understand," she reassured with a smile.

"I do regret it, for I would love to hear your voice..."

"You will another time, I'm sure." She did consider the fact that she _could _just sing for him right then and there at the park, but she was too shy to do it. Luckily, Derik seemed to understand that.

"I want to wish you luck, though. I know you will be great."

"I really hope so.."

"Be confident, Christine. You will be superb." He smiled so that she could see it, and she smiled back. Erik found that he wanted to meet with her again, and soon. "Can we meet tomorrow night?" he asked making the first move for once.

Christine was about to say 'yes', but she then remembered the party. "I wish I could, but I'm going to a party. I'm really sorry."

Erik's good mood ended momentarily. _A party? What kind of party? _"Oh?"

"Yeah, and guess what? It's actually a party Raoul, that guy you met at Ben and Jerry's, is throwing."

"Oh." That made Erik both sad and angry.

Christine could sense the frown in his voice. "Yeah, but I'm only going with some friends of mine. I feel more comfortable that way. Raoul's just a friend, after all. I wouldn't want him to think anything different."

Well, that was promising. _But_, he could _not _trust this Raoul. "That is wise. You will be careful, won't you? I would not want to have to come to your rescue again." They stared at one another for a moment before Erik chuckled.

"Yes, I'll be very careful." She laughed, as well.

"What time is the party?"

"8:00."

"So, if Raoul is throwing it, I am sure it is at Harlow University?"

Christine couldn't remember ever telling him which college Raoul attended, but she shrugged it off, just as she'd done earlier. "Yeah, I think it's at a frat house."

That made Erik nervous. "You must be careful. I hear they are not always the safest places.."

"I'll be careful, I promise. You don't have to worry. But, it is really considerate of you."

"I am just looking out for my friend." _My love.._

Christine looked at her watch and found it to be 7:00 pm. She sighed. "I'm sorry, but I need to go do some homework. I want to get plenty of rest for my recital tomorrow."

"May I walk you to your dorm?" He would never let her walk alone at night again.

His thoughtfulness caused Christine to smile, and she suddenly felt like hugging the masked man again. _Actually, what is underneath that mask?... Well, I don't have time to ponder over that._ "Yeah, that'd be great."

So, Erik dropped her off at her dorm and they said their goodbye's, but not before planning another visit for that Sunday night.

Now, there were only two things on Erik's mind. One was Christine's recital. Their lesson the following morning would be important. But, the other thing on his mind was the party she was going to. He would have to find where it was located, plain and simple, for he wanted to be sure his love had a good time, not to mention the fact that he didn't trust Raoul for a second.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Christine ended a phone conversation with her father and sat still at her desk thinking. _Dad will get here at 4:30 pm tomorrow. The recital starts at 5:00 pm. I'll be getting ready up until time for the recital, so Dad and I will just have to hang out when it's over. Then, the party starts at 8:00 pm._

"Daydreaming again, Chris?" Meg asked from her desk.

"No, not this time," Christine replied with a laugh. "I was just thinking about all I have to do tomorrow. So, you're coming to the recital?"

Meg nodded. "Girl, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and that's not just because we music and dance majors are required to go to ten of them. It's because I want to hear you blow everybody away with your talent."

That made Christine nervous. "Don't expect much, Meg. I'm most likely going to mess up." _God forbid... _

"What are you talking about? You're _not _going to mess up. You've been practicing harder than anybody else on campus. And your accompanist, Bill, has been telling me how good you're getting."

Christine blushed. "Well, I guess we'll see..."

–

"Christine, you must be more confident," Erik instructed. It was Friday, the day of both the recital and the party. The recital took precedence, though.

"I'm sorry, I just.." She sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready.."

Erik needed to get through to the woman he loved, so he spoke his next words slowly. "Christine, you know _Vittoria, mio core _backwards, forwards, and upside down. We have made sure of that, have we not?"

"Yeah, but Dr. Gratsia-"

"Do not think of her at a time like this," he interrupted. "That disgrace of a woman has real problems if she cannot recognize your talent. Remove her from your mind."

"Ok," Christine mumbled, looking down.

"You are ready for this. I cannot force you to believe that, though. You have to find strength and confidence within yourself." Oh, how Erik wished he could enter her practice room and gently raise her chin so that she was looking forward... into his eyes. He couldn't, it was out of the question. However, it was nice to dream. "Christine, when do you sing in the recital?"

Nervously, she replied, "I'm the last one. I have to listen to everybody else before I can get it over with."

"'Get it over with'?" he asked, appalled. "Is that what this means to you? You only wish to 'get it over with', to hurry through it?"

Christine winced wishing she hadn't said that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just nervous. I mean, this is going to be the first time I sing in front of everyone. People are going to expect a lot... Rumor has it that I've really improved."

"And you have," Erik confirmed proudly.

"Because of you," she told him with a fond smile.

"No, Christine," he contradicted, shaking his head. "I have only helped. The talent was there, inside you. _You _brought it to the surface." There was a pause. "Now, I believe you have a class soon."

She looked down at her watch. "Yeah, I do.. I kind of wish I could just skip classes today and stay with you."

Erik's heart seemed to flutter. _As do I... _"You mustn't do that, Christine. Your classes are important. I cannot let you fall behind." He watched her stand and gather her belongings. "Good luck, my child."

Christine blinked at his use of 'my child' and blushed. Before she could leave, though, she remembered something incredibly important. "Angel, you will be at the recital, won't you?" She couldn't bear the thought of him not being there for her.

"Of course I will be there, Christine. You will not see me, but I will be watching."

Relief spread through her. "Thank you." _I'll sing for you and you alone._

"You do not have to thank me."

Smiling, she said, "Well, I'm hopefully going to be able to warm-up and practice a little before the recital. Do you think you could-"

She didn't even have to finish her question, for Erik immediately replied, "Of course I will be here. Do not worry." He gazed at her with soft eyes.

"Thank you, Angel. Well, bye." Christine left the practice room in order to head to her first class.

–

Recital time came faster than Christine would have liked. It seemed her classes had flown by, and the thirty minutes of warm-up and practice time she'd had with her angel before the recital seemed more like thirty _seconds_. Erik had reassured her, though, that everything would be fine. And Christine knew she could trust her angel. He was never wrong, after all.

So, with those thoughts, Christine waited backstage while other students performed.

Her turn was fast approaching as she complimented each performer. In return, they all wished her luck.

"I know you'll be good," one girl, Rebecca, said. "I've heard you've been practicing a lot lately."

Christine only shrugged with a small smile, thinking about her practice times with Erik.

Before she knew it, she was standing at the door waiting to walk onstage. _Please don't let many people be in the audience... Please don't... _

"You ready?" Bill asked softly beside her.

She didn't have time to answer, because it was time to walk out.

The strangest thing happened the moment her feet hit the stage... A sort of calm determination spread through her body. Christine didn't notice the audience, nor did she notice her welcoming applause. All she could think of was her angel. In her mind, this was just another practice.

It was time to please Erik, her devoted angel.

And so, she sang. She soared. She outdid every other performer. The audience was captivated, and so was Erik as he listened from the rafters above the stage. His angel had never sung so well. It was shocking.

He knew she had become the best freshman singer at Ballad, but quite frankly, she had also become the best singer in the entire conservatory. She sounded like she could sing at the Metropolitan Opera without a problem.

_Vittoria, mio core _had never sounded so good. Christine's technique was flawless. She was obviously portraying the emotions of the song perfectly. Everyone could see that, even Dr. Gratsia as she sat in the front row listening intently. There was nothing to correct, it was an utter masterpiece.

When it was over, Erik snuck away and down to his lair with a proud smile on his masked face.

Christine stood still on stage, not able to process what she had just done. She barely heard the thunderous applause she was receiving. _How did I _do _that? I've never sung like _that _before.._

Finally, she accepted that she'd done so well because of her angel. He'd probably transferred some of his power to her. Coming back to reality, she smiled and blushed as the applause continued on. _It's time to go, _she thought. She did a small bow, as Dr. Gratsia had instructed in a previous lesson, and left the stage. Still, though, Christine was stunned. _Really, how did that just happen? _

Numerous compliments were being directed towards her as she gathered her purse backstage and walked towards the area where she would meet her father. Christine made sure to thank everyone politely, though the only compliment that really mattered would come from her angel. _I hope he thinks I did well... _

Charles was waiting and quickly approached his daughter when she entered the lobby. "Christine, you were amazing," he exclaimed, hugging her.

He wasn't the only one approaching her, either. Dozens of people, including Meg, came up to her and complimented her performance. She could only blush and say, "Thank you."

When Christine and her father were finally able to leave the building, he said, "I can't believe how good you've gotten." He seemed to be in awe. "Really, Christine, you have always been a gifted singer, but now? Well, it's unbelievable..."

Christine laughed. "I guess I've just been practicing a lot." She didn't want him to pursue the subject of her voice too much further, because she didn't want to slip up and say something about her angel being the cause of her talent. "I'm starving. Let's go somewhere to eat."

"You pick the restaurant, and we'll go. My treat," he said grinning.

They ate at one of Christine's favorite off-campus restaurants and discussed various things without bringing up Charles' depression. Christine was concerned, but at the same time, she didn't know how to approach the subject or if she even should. _Maybe not today, _she finally thought. He was just so happy. She didn't want to see that happiness disappear.

About forty-five minutes passed before Christine knew she needed to start getting ready for the party. It was already 7:00 pm. She and her father said their goodbye's deciding that she would come home the following weekend but would talk on the phone a lot during the week.

Then, she ran to her dorm room to get ready with Meg.

–

Christine, Meg and Chad, Chelsea, and Miranda entered the frat house with smiles on their faces.

Music was playing loudly causing the floor to vibrate. Immediately, a set of guys came over and gave each of them beverages.

The one who invited Miranda who's name was Chuck said, "This beer is on the house," while regarding Miranda with hungry eyes. She took off with him, leaving only three girls and Chad standing there.

Christine's eyes traveled the area. There were people everywhere, both girls and guys. _So, this is what a college party is like.._ She'd never experienced one until now. There just wasn't time for it.

Right at that moment, Raoul walked towards them, beer in hand. "Christine, hey!" He hugged her, which caught her off guard. It seemed his words were already slurred.

"Hey, Raoul." She looked at her friends and said, "This is Meg. You've already met her before. This is her boyfriend, Chad. And, this is Chelsea."

"Hey." He then glanced at their untouched drinks. "Drink up. Makes the party better." He smirked.

Meg smiled at Chad, and they both took swigs of their beverages. Chelsea followed suit.

Christine, on the other hand, only pretended to take a sip of hers. _Guess I'll be the designated driver tonight._

Raoul led them further into the house introducing them to many people along the way.

–

_Meanwhile…_

Erik drove like a mad man through the campus of Harlow looking for any sign of Christine's car.

The party was the only thing on his mind now. _Perhaps someone else chose to drive?_ No, he decided. He would not accept that.

Finally, he found a section of campus with cars everywhere. There was obviously a big get together nearby.

He quickly discovered Christine's car with his sharp eyes and decided to park his own- well, Madame Giry's- close-by.

He got out, glad that it was dark, and approached the house loud music was coming from. _I cannot just walk right in. I shall just have to spy without being seen. For someone such as myself, it will be all too easy_

There were windows, which Erik was quite thankful for. He made his way to one and peeked in. There were people and alcoholic beverages everywhere. In fact, there were so many people that it was hard to tell one from another. Finally, though, his keen eyes picked out the disgusting boy. _Raoul.._ He and some other males were laughing, and girls were surrounding them. _But, where is Christine?_ He could not make her out from the crowd.

His eyes continued to travel the area when, at last, he located her. The poor, darling girl was sitting as alone as she could on a couch. She obviously looked uncomfortable and out of place. Erik had to briefly close his eyes to resist the urge of taking her away from it all.

–

Raoul made it to a group of his friends and introduced Christine, Chad and Meg, and Chelsea. One of the guys was immediately interested in Chelsea and approached her. She was eventually taken away, leaving Christine as the only single girl. Though, she could definitely tell Raoul didn't want that.

So, as he chatted with some friends and played a drinking game, Christine managed to scoot away to sit down. There was a little room on a couch nearby, which she immediately took advantage of.

_Why did I come to this party,_ she thought in distress. _I don't belong here.._

In fact, now that she thought about it, she belonged at school. That was where she wanted to be. _So, why am I staying here? I should just leave._

Christine got up, ready to tell Meg and Chad she was leaving. Luckily, Chad also drove that evening, so there were two cars.

It seemed her plans just couldn't go through, though. Raoul approached her. He was now pretty drunk. "Hey, Chris. I was wondering where you went off to." He stumbled over and grabbed her hand rather forcefully.

Christine's brow furrowed as she looked at his hand holding hers. "I just needed to sit down.."

"What happened to your drink, baby?"

'_Baby'? _"Um, I finished it.." she lied.

"Thirsty, huh? Well, there's plenty more where that came from. Let's go get you some more. We've got stuff harder than beer. Let me show you.." He began leading her towards the kitchen.

During this, Christine was trying to locate Meg and Chad to tell them she was ready to leave, but they were nowhere to be found, and before she knew it, she and Raoul were in the kitchen. "It's ok, Raoul. I'm really not that thirsty."

It seemed he was going to take that as an invitation. "Not thirsty? Hmm.. hungry maybe?" Before she could even open her mouth to speak, his face was right up next to hers, the smell of alcohol invading her senses. "I am," he smoothly continued before kissing her hard on the lips.

Christine immediately tried to back away, but he just backed up with her until she was up against a wall. Then, she finally turned her face away from his prying lips. "Raoul, stop." He continued kissing her cheek, and she pushed him away. "Seriously, stop."

"Baby, what's wrong? Stop what?" Raoul was slowly losing his cool.

"Raoul, I'm not interested. I'm not into you like that."

He growled at that and pressed Christine hard against the wall. "You don't know what you want!"

She looked down to try to escape the smell of alcohol, but his hand came up behind her and grabbed her hair, forcing her head back up. Christine gasped. She honestly never thought he'd _hurt_ her. "Raoul!" she screamed. Not having any other choice, she kicked him.

He instantly backed away and yelled, "Bitch!" before throwing up all over the floor.

Christine ran out of the kitchen and to the front door not caring that people were stopping their activities to stare at her. Once out of the house, she ran towards her car. When she made it there, she hit the side of it with all of her strength. "Damn!" she yelled. _Why did I come? Why does Raoul have to be such an asshole? _She slowly got in her car and just sat there. "I'm in no condition to drive," she murmured, tears invading her eyes. She decided to sit and wait until she regained control.

–

Erik watched as Christine was taken away by Raoul. To say the least, he was furious. _What is he up to?_ Once they left the room, he couldn't see anymore. "Damn," he whispered.

He decided to wait. _Maybe they will come back?_ About five minutes later found Erik leaning his arm against a wall of the house. But, his leaning stopped and his eyes widened as he watched Christine run through the room towards the door. _What happened?_

She was outside in a moment, and Erik watched from his distance as she ran to her car. He watched as she hit it with an angry strength, and he watched as she got in. She was obviously crying. _What did the boy do to her?_

His rage was increasing as he watched Christine finally drive away. _So help me, the boy will pay.._ It was then that the front door of the house opened once more. Erik watched as Raoul stood on the porch looking around. He was looking for Christine, of course.

Erik could hide his anger no longer and took an opportunity. Tipping his hat down further and wrapping his black cloak around his neck so as to obscure his appearance, he approached the porch with quick but smooth grace.

As soon as Raoul noticed the strange man, he murmured, "What the hell.."

Erik took the opportunity to sarcastically say one word. "Boo." After all, he was known as a ghost to some.

"Who-"

"Do not ask stupid questions, boy, when there are important ones to be asked. What did you do to her?" Erik's voice was filled with venom.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"That is _not_ the answer I wanted to hear!"

Raoul was about to walk back into the house when, quick as lightning, Erik was on the porch with his fingers wrapped around his neck. "Now, this is better." He slowly turned the boy around to face him, never losing his grip. "Tell me.."

"What the hell, dude!?" Raoul was shaking, his eyes darting everywhere looking for help. None would come.

Erik dragged him off the porch and away from any impeding light. Quietly, he said, "I can break your neck in one simple motion."

"Ok, ok! Look, I took her into the kitchen. I was going to get her something else to drink. I didn't know she wasn't into me like that! I tried to kiss her, but she pushed me away and left.. I swear that's all!" He didn't include the fact that he hurt her.

Erik seemed to accept what he said. In one swift moment, he made a move that knocked Raoul out and walked away from the scene. He quickly got in Antoinette's car and drove away.

* * *

**I know I'm placing Raoul as the bad guy in this story when he was never really bad in the books or musical.. Sorry about that. I only hope you will stick with me. No, Raoul will not turn into a good guy, but I believe this is the last we will hear of him. He's finally taken the hint that Christine doesn't like him, not to mention the fact that she did kick him. No guy would put up with that haha.**

**Anyway, I thank whoever is reading this for reading this :)**

**Please review! As fellow writers know (and as I'm sure others of you can guess), feedback is always nice.**

**-Lauren**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Christine left the party knowing exactly where she needed to go. She needed her angel.

Her thoughts were running wild as she drove towards her destination. She'd given up valuable practice time to go to the damn party.

Remembering the past, she recalled certain rules her angel had commanded when he first came to her. '_You will devote your life to the improvement of your vocal abilities. After all, that is the life of a performer.'_ '_There will not be time for pleasurable experiences while training is in progress. Your pleasure will come through singing.'_ She remembered promising to obey… Christine broke into a sweat. _I have betrayed him…_

She parked her car behind her dorm and ran as fast as she could towards the music building.

In minutes, she was in practice room number seven. "Angel?" she timidly asked.

No answer came.

"Angel?" she tried again a bit louder than before.

When there was no answer, Christine sank to the floor weeping. "I'm so sorry! I- I'm sorry! I broke the rules... I- I didn't put music first! I'm sorry, Angel!"

Nothing came. There was no noise. Her angel was not there.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered. Laying on the floor and curling into a ball, she began to hum one of her repertoire pieces wishing her angel were there to forgive her and comfort her.

–

Erik approached Madame Giry's house. He longed to see Christine, but he knew she was probably in her dorm room. _Perhaps she will be online.._

Not caring about knocking, he entered the house. The middle-aged lady was sitting on a couch in her den. She jumped as Erik entered the room.

"Good God, Erik! Do you not know how to knock? Never enter my house without knocking!"

"Here are your car keys, Madame," he said acting as though he hadn't heard her.

"Did you.. do what you wanted to do?"

"Yes, the mission is complete."

"God only knows what you do.. Thank you for returning my car, though."

Erik bowed regally before saying, "There is one more favor I must ask of you... Will you take me to the music building?"

Madame Giry couldn't help but laugh and complied to his request.

Erik didn't know if Christine would be online, but all he could do was check. _My poor darling.._ He had absolutely no idea Christine was in her practice room needing her angel more than ever before.

–

Entering the music building, Erik headed straight for the library. _Please be online.. _He snuck in quietly and turned on one of the computers.

He was upset, to say the least, when he discovered that she wasn't on. _I suppose she must be asleep. I will just have to talk to her in the morning during our lesson. _

He turned off the computer and made his way to the basement, his home. But, on the way down, something caught his ear. It was an all too familiar voice. _Christine is humming!_

As quickly as possible, he made his way to the practice room. There she lay.. on the floor. Erik could have kicked himself. _Why did I not think of this? I should have known my precious Christine would come to me. _

He adjusted his clothing and smoothed his hair before speaking in his most soothing voice. "Christine.." It was just above a whisper.

Christine sat bolt upright at the sound. "Angel!" She wiped her face clean of tears and stood. "Angel, y-you came..."

"I did."

She closed her eyes in shame. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked calmly already knowing it had to do with the party.

She sniffled some and said, "I didn't put music first. I went to a party and gave up time that could have been spent practicing." Looking down at the floor, she whispered, "I have to be the worst pupil you've ever had."

He stopped her. "First of all, you are the _only_ pupil I have ever had. Secondly, yes, I too am sorry you decided to give up practice time. You did not have a good time at the party, did you?" He made it out to be more of a statement than a question.

Christine shook her head. _He knows everything._ "No, I didn't."

"You now know to _always_ put music first, right?" He had his arms crossed behind the mirror and was watching her every move carefully.

"Yes." She raised her head. "Yes, I know now."

"Very good. All is forgiven."

Christine sighed in relief but then looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I look terrible."

Erik sucked in a breath as she looked at him. Well, of course, she wasn't _really_ looking at him, but it seemed like their eyes locked. His heartbeat quickened. "Christine, dear child, you must return to your dorm room." He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he knew she needed to leave quickly. Erik was sure he would slip up and do something irrational, like come out of hiding, if she did not leave.

Christine nodded. Though he said she was forgiven, she knew he was probably still a bit angry. He hadn't even mentioned the recital... "So.. I'll see you tomorrow morning?" She quickly asked, "Please?"

Erik touched the mirror, the barrier separating them, and replied, "Of course." Inaudibly, he added, "My love.."

Christine quickly left the room and headed back to her dorm not knowing that Erik was following her in order to see that she made it there safely. _Maybe Phantom will be online.._

When she got to her room, situated herself at her desk, and turned on her lap top, Christine was ecstatic to find that Phantom was, indeed, on. She immediately clicked on his user name.

_**MissDaae7**__: Hey Phantom._

_**Phantom**__: Hello Christine._

_**MissDaae7**__: What's up?_

Erik smiled at the screen. _Teenagers and their ways of communicating._ _'What's up?'_ His eyes moved upward. _The ceiling is up._ He chuckled.

_**Phantom**__: Nothing, really. How did your recital go?_

Erik felt worse than bad for not mentioning her recital when he'd seen her in the practice room, so he decided that he would mention it here, over the Internet. Also, he wanted to get her mind off of the party, since she didn't have a good time.

_**MissDaae7**__: It went well. I sang to the best of my ability, and I received a lot of compliments. Truthfully, I sang for my angel. He was all that mattered. But, aside from that... __It always seems like I have some kind of problem when I talk to you…_

_**Phantom**__: Do you have a problem now?_

_**MissDaae7**__: Yes._

_**Phantom**__: Well then, please explain._

Christine decided to dive right into it and tell him _everything._

_**MissDaae7**__: Well, ok, this guy named Raoul threw a party tonight. Some friends and I decided to go. I shouldn't have gone. I should have been at the music building practicing. But, what do I, stupid Christine, decide to do? Of course I don't practice.. I, instead, attend this party. It was horrible! There were so many people. And drinking.. And the guy, Raoul, came on to me, which meant that he wanted to be more than just my friend. I seriously had the worst time._

_**Phantom**__: I am sorry to hear that._

Christine swallowed. _I just don't understand something, and I need to get it off my chest.._

_**MissDaae7**__: The guy, Raoul.. I thought he was my friend. We used to have so much fun together. But, I guess he's not my friend. He hurt me._

Erik stared at the screen, and his eyes widened at her words. _No.._

_**Phantom**__: He physically hurt you? What did he do to you?_

Erik thought to himself, _I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. How dare he touch Christine?!_

_**MissDaae7**__: He pulled my hair. Maybe it's not that big of a deal, though. He was really drunk._

_**Phantom**__: That does not justify it!_

Christine could feel his anger, and she cringed. _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part.._

_**MissDaae7**__: I know.. _

_**Phantom**__: Am I to assume that you have learned your lesson now? You will not attend parties of that nature?_

Erik knew he was being strict when he had no right to be. He just wanted her to obey.

_**MissDaae7**__: Trust me, I've learned my lesson._

_**Phantom**__: Very good._

_**MissDaae7**__: Ok, let's change topics. How are you?_

Erik shook his head. _I hate when she directs the conversation towards me._

_**Phantom**__: I am fine. But, are you alright?_

_**MissDaae7**__: I'm fine now. I always feel better when I talk to you. I sometimes wonder if you are actually real. I mean, you always know what to say. _

She sent that part and held her breath.

Erik read it twice. He definitely did not like where this conversation was going.

_**MissDaae7**__: I wish I could meet you. How far away do you live?_

Erik gulped. _Why do you wish to know such things, Christine?_

_**Phantom**__: Believe me when I say I live nowhere near you. _

Christine wouldn't give up. They'd been online friends for too long. Now, she wanted more.

_**MissDaae7**__: I could travel. Please, where do you live?_

Erik closed his eyes. He knew their conversations would one day lead to this. He just didn't know how long it would take. He knew he needed to get away while he still could, though. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

_**Phantom**__: Christine, I must go._

_**MissDaae7**__: No, please don't go! Wait! At least tell me your name. _

_**Phantom**__: You see my name every time I type. 'Phantom'. Now, I must be going. Goodbye._

Before she could type more, he was gone. Christine simply stared at the screen. _Why can't I know anything about him? _

Without bothering to get ready to go to sleep, she climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking. For some reason, it seemed like their conversation had been weird, and it wasn't just because of him not wanting to talk about himself. _What was it then? What was weird about it? _

She'd told him about the party and she'd told him that she wanted to meet him.. _Before that, Christine.. Think of what happened before that.. _

Suddenly, Christine sat bolt upright in her bed, now wide awake. Without caring that no one was around to listen, she asked aloud, "How in the world did he know about my recital?" She was absolutely positive she'd never told him about it. _So, how the hell did he know?... _

Something very strange was going on.

* * *

**Well, from here on out I have nothing to work with from the previous version of this story. The chapters will be brand new.**

**Updates may not come as quickly, but receiving reviews may make the ideas reach my mind faster ;)**

**Please review!**

**-Lauren**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Christine didn't sleep that night because she couldn't stop thinking about Phantom. She was analyzing everything, from the way they 'met' to how he never wished to talk about himself, and everything in between. _Why haven't I ever questioned this before? _She recalled their first 'meeting', which had been odd, to say the least...

_**Phantom: **__Hello Samantha. I am glad to have finally found you._

_Christine stared at her computer screen in shock. She'd been studying for a high school Math test when this stranger happened to instant message her. 'Samantha? Who the heck is Samantha? Better yet, who the heck is this guy? How strange,' she thought with a furrowed brow. _

_**MissDaae7: **__Who is this?_

_**Phantom: **__Why Samantha, you know who this is._

_'Uh, no I don't,' Christine thought with a frown. She sighed and began typing again._

_**MissDaae7: **__My name isn't Samantha._

_**Phantom: **__Forgive me, I must have found the wrong person._

_Christine couldn't help but be curious._

_**MissDaae7: **__How did you find me? And why did you think my name was Samantha?_

_**Phantom: **__I found you using the Search bar. I thought you were Samantha because her last name is 'Daae'._

_'How weird,' Christine thought, still curious. Before typing anything else, she quickly scanned his profile page. All it told her was that he lived in the United States._

_**MissDaae7: **__'Daae' is a rare last name for someone who lives in the United States._

_**Phantom: **__Yes, it is. Perhaps you are related?_

_**MissDaae7: **__I don't really think so. My family consists of me and my dad. That's about it, as far as I know._

_**Phantom: **__Well, Samantha will find our meeting interesting when I tell her about it, I am sure._

_**MissDaae7: **__How do you know her?_

_'And why exactly did I just type that? That's a personal question that I have no right to know the answer to...' Christine couldn't help but wait for a reply without taking back her words, though._

_**Phantom: **__She is a singer. I met her when she performed at a restaurant. I happened to be dining there that night, and her singing was the entertainment._

_Well, that was interesting, as singing happened to be Christine's passion. In fact, she was waiting anxiously to receive a letter from Ballad Conservatory saying that she'd either been accepted or rejected into their vocal performance program. Perhaps she and this Samantha really were related. 'Maybe I'll ask Dad later..' For now, she was very into her conversation with Phantom._

_**MissDaae7: **__That's interesting. I love singing._

_**Phantom: **__Well, you two do have common interests. Do you perform?_

_**MissDaae7: **__Not really. I hope to someday, though. For now, I'm just wanting to major in vocal performance after I graduate from high school._

_**Phantom: **__How long is it until you graduate?_

_If Christine had been thinking logically, she would have seen that his question was a bit too personal. He was a stranger, and yet... He didn't 'seem' like a stranger. He seemed like somebody she could get to know and talk to. After all, she was just a bored high school senior suffering from Senioritis. Talking to him could be fun._

_**MissDaae7: **__I graduate in May. Three long months away..._

_**Phantom: **__You wish to major in vocal performance. Have you applied to any colleges?_

_**MissDaae7: **__Yes, I have. I've applied to and auditioned at several schools. My hopes are set on getting into Ballad Conservatory, though._

_**Phantom: **__Ah, yes. I have heard of it. It is located in Alabama, right?_

_**MissDaae7: **__That's right. I am hoping to receive an acceptance letter from them soon._

_**Phantom: **__I wish you luck, then._

They'd continued to talk frequently since that day so long ago. But now, Christine was questioning things.

_Wait a second... _Something suddenly came to her. Christine stood from her bed and noticed that it was 4:00 am. Meg had obviously decided to spend the night with Chad. Not caring, she rushed to her lap top and logged into her Instant Messenger account. No one was on, which wasn't a surprise. But, she wasn't on to talk to people... No, she was on in order to check something.

With speed, she clicked on her own profile link and studied its contents. _It says my name is Christine. It also lists my interests, hobbies, and a lot of other things. And I haven't changed this thing since I was a junior in high school... That means.. _

Christine's heart began to pound as it dawned on her. When Phantom had searched for 'Samantha Daae', 'MissDaae7' had appeared as one of the options. There was no suspicion there. But, there was no doubt that he had researched more thoroughly that that. He wasn't stupid enough to go by a user name alone. He was bound to have looked at 'MissDaae7''s profile. _And that means he knew I wasn't the person he was looking for. My profile says clear as day that my name is Christine. _

_I'm a complete and total idiot for not thinking of that until now. I've been blind..._

So, if Phantom had known all along that she wasn't Samantha Daae, then that had to mean that he'd actually been wanting to talk to Christine Daae the entire time. It wasn't random, it wasn't coincidence. It was planned out. He knew who she was all along. He'd been lying to her for months.

Christine felt like she was going to be sick. _I trusted him... I trusted him! _He knew _everything _about her. Well, everything except for the recital. But, he knew about that, too...

_Who is this guy? _Sleep wasn't going to come, she was sure of that much. She was unsure of everything else, though. _But, my angel will know. Erik knows everything. _She couldn't wait until her 7:00 am voice lesson.

–

7:00 am actually came quickly, for Christine's thoughts had been running rabid for three straight hours with the knowledge she now possessed. She practically ran to practice room seven.

"Angel?" she called breathlessly.

Erik stared at her flustered appearance. It looked like she hadn't slept at all. _What has happened? _Of course, he recalled their Internet conversation from the previous night and how it had ended, but he didn't think it would cause _this_. "I am here," he said, trying to stay in character, which meant he had to be an all-knowing, powerful force.

Christine looked up at the ceiling, still trying to calm her breathing. "You're going to help me, right?"

_Help you? Have I not already told you that I devote all of my time to helping you? _"Of course," he smoothly replied.

"Well then, who is he?" she asked, jumping right into it. Her angel would know who she was talking about.

Erik didn't say anything. _Who is she referring to? _

"Angel?" she questioned softly. _Is he still here? _

"You are going to have to elaborate, Christine."

His words made her freeze. "B-but shouldn't you already know?" Now that she was thinking clearly about one part of her life -her time spent with Phantom-, she was also thinking clearly about every other part of her life. _I'm not the narrow-minded, gullible girl I was yesterday. _

Erik was now panicking a bit. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he was supposed to know... It was usually spelled out for him. This time, though, he was at a loss. "I do not know who you are referring to." He kept his voice firm and controlled.

Christine placed her hands on her hips. It would be the first time she wasn't an accepting, obedient pupil. She was now skeptical of _everything_, including her angel. "You should know. You're my angel. You're supposed to be able to read minds.. _my _mind. So, if you can't do that..." _Oh no... If he can't do that, then... _

"Christine-"

"I want to see you. I _need _to see you," she interrupted desperately. "Show yourself to me."

There was a bad taste in Erik's mouth. She'd never acted this way. She'd never questioned. "I cannot do that."

"You _can _do that. Angels have bodies. I'm not stupid enough to believe they don't." Christine remembered Phantom telling her that his angel took on human form, not that she could necessarily believe what he said now. But, she did believe her mother's stories, and they always indicated that the Angel of Music had a body.

Perhaps Erik could have shown himself to her at one time... But, he couldn't now. Well, perhaps he never could since angels were supposed to be perfect and flawless, not some monster wearing a mask. Even if he was perfect, though, he still couldn't show himself. She knew him as Derik, her friend from the park. To see him now would ruin everything.

This was a nightmare, an absolute nightmare. What was he supposed to do? "I must leave," he suddenly heard himself murmur. He hadn't even been aware of the fact that he was going to say it.

Christine had heard those words enough times. She was hurt, disappointed, and thoroughly angry. "You sound exactly like _him_!" Then, she yelled, "You know, you and him aren't the only people who can do that! I can leave, too! I can leave and never come back!"

She stood still for a moment waiting for him to say something, anything that would keep her from leaving. But, after five seconds of nothing, her face finally fell in a defeated way and she left the room.

Erik could only watch her go, unable to end the lies that were tearing them apart.

* * *

**Short chapter. Sorry about that. Well, I guess you could call this 'drama time'. My mind just told me to write it this way. Erik's losing it, Christine's losing it.. The truth is bound to come out sometime in the near future...**

**I'll try to write more soon. Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Please review!**

**-Lauren**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Christine wrapped her arms around her body while sitting on her dorm room bed. She'd just returned to her room after having left her angel. _My angel? _She shook her head. No, he wasn't an angel. He was-... She didn't even know what he was or _who _he was. All she knew was that the lies were now leading to a great deal of pain. She felt cold and her heart was aching.

_If I hadn't left when I did, he was going to leave me. He was going to leave me standing there in that practice room all alone, as if our bond meant nothing. And... he didn't stop me from leaving. He didn't even care.._

It was too much. It was just too much. He'd been her angel, her mentor, her friend.. He'd been the one thing she could count on. He'd promised so many things. But, he'd deceived her. All of the trust she had placed in him was meaningless.

And now, she didn't have Phantom either, for he too had deceived her. He'd also been her mentor and friend. They'd gotten so close over the past several months...

It was embarrassing, that's what it was. _I'm so stupid. To have actually believed in such a thing as an angel, and to have actually trusted some random person Online. I'm too gullible. _

_But, not anymore. I'll never be so naïve. Never again._

–

Erik rapidly paced the basement floor of the music building with his arms crossed and his head down. _She left.. She left! I let her leave.. Of course, there were reasons for not intervening. I tricked her. I deceived her. I have lied to her for months. And now, I no longer deserve to be in her presence.. Not that I ever deserved her, but... Being around her felt so good... _

_I got to know her, I befriended her, and I fell in love with her._

Tears came to his eyes as he continued to think about it. _I had no right. To have caused such a disaster is completely unforgivable. I shall rot in hell for what I have done._

He paused as the inevitable thought came to his mind. _She deserves to know the truth._

But, the truth would cause more pain, more confusion. And, the last thing he deserved was to speak to her again. Not to mention, she most certainly wouldn't even listen to anything he had to say. He had more than ruined all chances of that. Her 'angel' had deceived her and so had 'Phantom'. She held no more trust for either of them.

So, that was that. She would continue living. She would forget both 'Erik' and 'Phantom'.

_And, I will leave Ballad. Today. I will go far, far away. I will cease to exist. _

–

Christine pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store and turned off her car's ignition once she was in a parking place. She just couldn't take being at school anymore. Being on campus reminded her too much of Erik, and being in her dorm room near her lap top reminded her too much of Phantom. She just couldn't take it. Of course, she would have to return eventually, but for now, she would sit in a grocery store parking lot. It didn't seem like a very good place to be, but she had to go somewhere.

The more she thought about everything, the more she knew she couldn't tell anyone, not Meg and not her dad. Explaining everything, which she would have to do in order to get her point across, would only worry them. And hearing about their worries would increase her own worry.

As it was, Christine's continuous thoughts on the matter had begun to make her worry. She now knew that there were two men, neither of which she'd seen before, that knew a lot about her. They both knew where she went to school, they both knew what she looked like, and they both knew everything about her personal life. She wasn't safe.

_How could I have gotten myself into such a mess? _The question was plaguing her. She'd been raised to know that talking to strangers was wrong. And yet, she'd gone and done it. They'd both been so convincing, though, from their identities to what they did and said. _They saw that I'm a dumb, gullible daydreamer, and they took advantage of that. _

Now, she could be in danger. _Just great... _The wise thing to do would be to tell someone, but Christine was currently too ashamed of herself to do it.

She let out a tired sigh and leaned her head against the steering wheel. _Well, unless they're stalking me thoroughly enough to be following my every move, then I'm safe here. _Lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her. Her eyes shut unwillingly, and before long, she was fast asleep.

–

Erik walked the secret passageways of the music building looking at everything he would soon be leaving. He'd been a resident of Ballad Conservatory for so long. It was odd to think that he'd soon be away from all of it. Leaving the Conservatory was nothing next to leaving the woman he loved, though. But, he couldn't bear to be near Christine any longer. She would soon forget him, and while her life continued to progress, he couldn't very well watch. That would be torture.

No, he would just have to be content knowing that their voice lessons had paved the way for her future vocal success. She would be a shining star, and if he was lucky, he'd be able to hear about her fame someday, by reading about her, or by listening to one of the many albums she would surely make. He wouldn't watch it happen, though.

He would love her, of course. Oh, he would _always _love her, and that would serve as his well-deserved form of suffering- to love her, but to not be near her. Yes, he would live in agony.

Suddenly, he passed by Antoinette Giry's office. Taking a few steps back, he looked through one of his cleverly designed mirrors and saw her to be sitting at her desk. _Working on a Saturday. How typical. _He didn't have time to dwell on it. He needed to leave.

_She deserves to know you are leaving, _a voice in his head said. _After all she has done for you, the least you can do is say goodbye. _Erik couldn't deny that she did deserve that much. He would make it quick.

Opening the mirror, he stepped inside her office and made sure to lock her office door before turning to face her.

"Good afternoon, Erik," Madame Giry greeted, though most of her focus was on some paperwork on her desk.

"I am here to say goodbye, Madame," Erik announced, getting to the point.

Madame Giry blinked and looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

Erik made sure to keep any emotion from his tone. "I am leaving Ballad Conservatory, and I am not coming back."

There was a pause before she asked, "Why?"

"That is none of your concern," he replied without hesitation.

"Erik, you have lived here for fifteen years. Of course it is my concern as to why you are leaving."

"Madame, I have been a bother to you for long enough. It is time for me to get on with my life."

_He is serious,_ Madame Giry realized. She wondered what on earth had caused this. This Erik was not the same Erik she used to know. He hadn't come to her office in a very long time, he'd stolen her car twice over the past few months for some sort of business, and he always seemed to be busy. Now, he was claiming to want to leave. "Erik, what is going on? You have changed.."

He turned away from her and walked towards the mirrors on the far wall without looking at his reflection. "Perhaps I _have _changed. That is all you need to know."

He was just so frustrating! It was time to bring a few facts to the surface. "_I _brought you here. _I _took you in when you had no one. _I _have cared for you. And _this _is how you treat me when I have done so much for you?"

"I came to tell you goodbye," he pointed out, as if that proved his appreciation for all she had done for him.

She let out a sigh. "Look, Erik.. I feel that I am closer to you than anyone else-"

"Why do you assume that?" he interrupted sharply. "You assume that I, the monster, know no one other than you? Well, Antoinette, you are _wrong_."

That took her by complete surprise. Not that she was surprised by his abrupt sharp tone, but she was surprised by what he said. Also, she felt bad for her assumption. "Forgive me, Erik, I didn't know. You have never...taken well to others."

Erik frowned but couldn't deny it. "Yes, well, most others are annoying."

"But, some are not?" She was silently pressing him for more information. If she could just get to the bottom of why he was leaving, then perhaps she could talk him out of it.

"No, some are not," he softly repeated.

"Do I know the people you are associating with?" she asked nonchalantly.

Erik turned to her and studied her face for a moment. That was the face of a good person, someone who did not judge others by outward appearances. That was the face of someone Erik had always been able to trust. And, he would never see that face again, so what did it matter if he did reveal his relationship with Christine? "Actually, it is only one person, Antoinette." He paused before asking, "Do you remember the girl I told you about when vocal auditions were underway last February? Her name was Christine." Madame Giry nodded. "Well, I have gotten to know her."

She could see that he wasn't going to elaborate. "Yes, she is my daughter's roommate."

"Yes," Erik nodded.

"From what Meg has told me, Christine is a good person. She's very kind. How did you get to know her?"

What he was about to reveal truly didn't matter, for it'd all be behind him soon enough. "Well, that is where things become more complicated. I have gotten to know Christine through Internet conversations, through voice lessons, and through meetings at the park."

"My, you must know her well." Madame Giry was shocked that Erik would show himself to someone.

"Yes.."

"I imagine she knows you well, too."

Erik shook his head and looked down. "To Christine, I am three different people. I am her invisible Internet companion, her voice teacher who she cannot see, and her friend from the park. She does not know who I _really _am."

Madame Giry took off her glasses then and rubbed her forehead. "Erik, I-..." She hardly knew what to say. "It must be difficult to keep the three identities separate."

"It was," he murmured.

"'Was'?" Madame Giry repeated. Then, it dawned on her. "Is it because of Christine that you are leaving?"

He glared. "It is not because of _her_! She has done nothing wrong! It is because of _me. _I have lied to her. I have deceived her, and the deceit has brought her pain. She no longer trusts 'Phantom' or 'Erik'. Today, she left me during a voice lesson. I can never see her again."

Madame Giry could hardly believe all she was hearing. She could only assume 'Phantom' and 'Erik' were the names he used for two of his identities. She wouldn't question that. She needed to get through to him. "Erik, you must realize something. Christine is hurting, yes, but the pain and confusion can easily be mended. You must tell her the truth."

"Do you not think I have thought of that? Of course I have. It is not so simple, though. If you recall, Christine no longer trusts me. There is no way she would listen to what I have to say."

Crossing her arms, Madame Giry asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but she doesn't trust _two _of your identities, right? She still trusts the person she meets at the park. You can tell her the truth using that identity."

Erik blinked. Then, he blinked again. Honestly, he hadn't thought of that. There had been too many other things to think about concerning 'Erik' and 'Phantom'. He hadn't considered 'Derik'. But... "She would then hate 'Derik', too. I do not want that."

"Yes, but according to you, you are leaving and never coming back. Therefore, she will never see you or your three identities again. Believe me, Erik, you will regret not speaking to her," Madame Giry said in a low voice.

Deep down, he knew she was right about that. It was easy to currently be acting as if leaving would end all the trouble he'd caused... But, would leaving truly erase it? No. Erik was aware of the impact he'd made on Christine's life. It was going to take time for her to recover from the pain he'd caused. She would recover in time, yes, but would it not help to actually receive some sort of explanation?

"You agree with me, don't you?" she asked.

Erik nodded reluctantly. "I suppose you are right. And, perhaps this is what I deserve- to approach her, tell her the truth, and receive her wrath." He distantly added, "It would be worth it to see her one more time."

Madame Giry was beginning to notice that Erik cared very deeply for this girl. "How will you go about telling her the truth?" she asked curiously.

Becoming formal once more, he said, "Well, I am not entirely sure. I shall have to think about it. Good day, Madame." With that, he unlocked her office door and left through one of the mirrors. One thought was on his mind. _Indeed, how will I go about telling her the truth?

* * *

_

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while since the last update. I've been busy with school, school, and more school. I know this chapter was short, but I hope it was enjoyable. I have some big plans for future chapters, so I hope you'll stick around.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate them! You all are amazing!**

**Be sure to leave a review :)**

**-Lauren**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Saturday passed and Sunday came...

Christine was still struggling, to say the least. All the worry and all the sadness over her problems were really messing with her spirit. Phantom had lied to her, Erik had lied to her, and both had been apt on leaving her. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

She'd had more time to think about and try to process her situation, though. Christine realized what was beginning to happen. She was just feeling so down about it all. It wasn't healthy... And if things were to continue this way, she was going to end up just like her father- depressed.

_I need to talk to someone... _Well, her options were limited. Meg wasn't around, which meant that she was with Chad, and Christine couldn't talk to her father. He was suffering enough already.

There was one other person, though. _Derik. _He seemed like a good choice. She'd said she would meet him that night at the park, after all. She didn't want to go back on her word, and he'd always been a good listener.

_This is a good idea, _Christine decided. _I'll talk to him, get everything off my chest, and see what he has to say. _

–

Erik brushed the sleeves of his coat briefly, his thoughts on what was to come. He'd had time to plan it all out, what he would say, how he would say it, and how he would handle the consequences of his actions. There were quite a few things he couldn't control, though, one of them being if Christine would even show up. _In actuality, she could have forgotten about our meeting in the midst of her horrible weekend. After all I have done... _He shook his head. This wasn't the time to dwell on his ever-abundant mistakes. There was much to be done, and it was time to leave.

He left the music building and headed towards the park at a quick pace.

–

It was 6:25 pm as Christine walked through Sunny Springs Park towards their usual bench. She could see Derik sitting on the bench in the distance, and she smiled. It felt like it'd been quite some time since she'd smiled.

Erik watched as she walked towards him. He was very relieved to see her, but he was also very nervous. It was time to fulfill his plan, and she had no idea of it. Without a doubt, she would leave him when she heard the truth. And then, when she was gone, he would leave Ballad Conservatory for good.

When Christine was close enough, he stood politely with a slight smile on his masked face. All nerves aside, he really was so glad to see her. Before he'd spoken to Antoinette the previous day, he'd been quite sure he would never see his love again. Now that he was seeing the young woman that was the light of his life, he was grateful, even if it was to be the last time.

As she came closer, he could see that she didn't look like her usual self. She looked tired, which had to mean that she was still thinking of 'Phantom' and 'Erik'. Oh, how he hated himself for putting her through this. But, her apparent despair was soon to come to an end. After this night, Erik was sure she would forget him completely. She would force him out of her lovely mind.

"Good evening, Christine," Erik greeted softly, trying to keep sadness from his tone.

"Hi, Derik," Christine returned. She was very glad to see him. He was one of the only guy friends she had left, and he was also the first person she'd talked to since the previous morning. She sat on the bench, and he followed suit. Turning to look at him, she asked, "How's your night going?"

Erik couldn't stop staring at her. He'd never be able to see her sweet, angelic face again, so he wanted to make the most of it. Every second counted. Honestly, he replied, "Now that you are here, it is going better than before." Before he could let her inquire that subject further, he asked, "How are you doing?"

Christine shrugged and let out a short sigh. "Better now that I'm able to talk to you."

There was silence while each of them thought of how to address what they wanted to talk about. Christine knew the sooner she got her problems out in the open, the closer she'd be to getting his advice and feeling better. Erik simply knew the sooner he got the truth out, the better.

"Actually, the past couple of days haven't been too good," Christine began.

Erik flinched slightly. He couldn't bear to hear what she had to say. But, at the same time, he couldn't stop her from talking or stop himself from listening.

She wasn't sure where to begin... _Maybe it would be best to start with talking about things I've already told him about. _"Remember the recital I was telling you about the other night?"

"Yes," Erik replied, his heart hammering with nerves over what was soon to take place.

Christine was completely unaware of his demeanor and continued talking. "Well, I sang and it went pretty well. I'd actually never sung quite like that before. And, well, I thought it was because of my voice teacher that I sang like that. His name's Erik. I've told you about him before."

He nodded feeling worse and worse and more and more guilty as each word left her precious mouth.

"I gave him full credit for my abilities... But, I shouldn't have." She looked down then and softly said, "You see, before yesterday morning I believed that Erik was... an angel. A real angel." All was silent for a moment, but Christine didn't think anything of it. "He claimed to be my angel, and I know it's silly, but I believed him. I couldn't see him, he seemed to know everything about me, and he was an amazing musician." Becoming a little angry, she crossed her arms and said, "It didn't help that the one person I entrusted my secret to was insisting that it was true, too. You remember me telling you about the guy I talked to on the Internet, right?"

Erik nodded again, too ashamed to speak.

Bitterly, Christine explained, "Well, he went by the name Phantom, and both he and Erik are liars. They've been lying to me about everything. I'm so stupid... To have actually believed them.. And worst of all, when I told them that I wanted to see them since I'd never seen either of them, they left me. Both of them. After everything, it's like I didn't really mean anything to either of them." Christine was practically seething by the time she finished.

By then, Erik was feeling excruciatingly terrible for everything he'd put her through. All he wanted was to comfort her, to make her understand.. He'd lied enough, and his lies had hurt her enough. It was time to tell the truth. With complete honesty, he whispered, "You're wrong, Christine. You mean _everything _to them."

Christine was taken aback by that. "Huh?" _How can he know what they think? _

The time had come. It was now or never. "Christine, you have told me about your voice teacher and Internet companion, but..." Erik gulped before finishing with, "There was no need for you to tell me."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, not grasping the point.

"What I mean to say is... You have already seen both Phantom and Erik."

"I've already seen both Phantom and Er-" She began to repeat his words but suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in abrupt understanding. "Y-you mean..?" She knew what he was saying. "_You're _them?" She was shaking.

Erik was feeling very small, more timid than ever before. "Yes."

Denial crept in. Christine blinked and shook her head refusing to accept his words. "I don't believe it. Y-you _can't _be. You're lying."

Well, it wasn't going to take much to make her believe him. Really, just a few words would do the trick. Erik took a moment to think of how to convince her. To make her see the truth was going to make her hate him, which he didn't want. But, the current atmosphere was already bad enough. Now that he'd told her this much, they couldn't go back to their happy, innocent friendship. "I'm not lying, Christine." He cleared his throat and proceeded to speak using the exact tone he used when he was Erik. She'd recognize the voice immediately and there would be no question in her mind. "You hear the way I am speaking. You know of one other with this voice."

Christine's mouth opened, but words didn't come out. Derik had been using a different speaking voice all along to talk to her. The voice she was now hearing was Erik's. _He's Erik. He's really Erik. _

The look on her beautiful face was enough to make him hate himself even more, if that was even possible. He couldn't stop now, though. If he was never going to see her again after this, then he didn't want to leave anything out. "I think you are beginning to believe me when I say that I am Erik. As for believing that I am 'Phantom', I can tell you about how I found you through Instant Messenger last February. I lied to you by addressing you as Samantha and telling you a false story."

Weakness was spreading through Christine's body as she thought about it. She'd always been a rather trusting person, but this was causing her to feel like she could never trust anybody ever again. In the past two days, she'd discovered that three people had lied to her, but it was really only one. Looking down, she heard herself ask, "Why? Why would you do this to me?"

She was going to give him a chance to explain! Erik hadn't known what to expect. He hadn't known how long she would stick around to hear what he had to say. The fact that she wanted an explanation was hopeful. Of course, it wasn't hopeful in that she might forgive him, for that certainly wouldn't happen, but at least he could be near her for a little while longer.

But, explaining was going to be the hardest part of all. _I will start from the beginning. _"My name is Erik and I live in the Ballad Conservatory music building. I have lived in the basement for many years. Besides you, only one person knows who I am, and that is Antoinette Giry, your dance instructor. Others know that something lurks within the building, but they think it is a ghost. They believe me to be the ghost of Ballad Conservatory."

Christine's eyes widened again. _He's the ghost, too? Four identities? Four identities? _

Erik knew she was surprised to hear that. "Yes, I am the ghost, but really, I am only a man." He knew he wasn't that either, though. _I am a monster. _He shook his head slightly, not needing to get caught up in his feelings right now. "For years, I have watched prospective students audition for acceptance into Ballad. Last spring was no different. I watched each audition from the balcony of the auditorium, critiquing every performance. When it was your turn to audition, I was not prepared for what I heard. You were great, yes, but there was more to it."

He sighed knowing his explanation was taking much too long. "I will refrain from elaborating on it, though, as that is not the purpose of my explanation. When I heard your audition and saw you, I knew I had to do everything in my power to make it so that you came to Ballad. Carlotta doesn't have an ear for talent, so it was up to me to ensure you received a full vocal scholarship. I also wanted to get to know you. I knew you were unique, and I wanted to know more. That's where Instant Messenger came in. Being the ghost of Ballad, I'd heard other students talk about messaging their friends, so I decided to take part in it. Through our Internet conversations, I learned many things about you. Time passed, and I considered you to be my only friend."

Christine was merely looking down as Erik spoke. He hoped she was listening, and he supposed she was since she didn't say anything. "Well, you received a full vocal scholarship and began your freshman year. While in the music building, I could watch you from afar, and while away, I could talk to you through Instant Messenger. I was content for the first time in my life." Remembering it all clearly, Erik's brow furrowed in a disliking way. "When Raoul entered the picture, however, I immediately hated it. I knew he wasn't a good person, and I felt he was destroying your future. So, I followed the two of you on your first date. At the restaurant, you saw me for the first time, and after that, I knew I had to get you away from the boy.

"I interrupted your date by calling you and attempting to be a talent agent. You came to the music building as I told you to, and that was when everything became more complicated. I was merely trying to get you away from the boy, but my actions ended up hurting you. When you began to cry in the auditorium, I couldn't bear it. That was when I became your Angel of Music. I created a new lie." Erik closed his eyes briefly, inwardly berating himself. "I began to give you voice lessons. Your voice soared to new levels, but at the same time, you were not eating enough or getting enough rest. I felt I had to take action, so I sent you to the park. I couldn't leave you alone, though. I just.. I couldn't help myself. And that is when I became Derik."

There was more he could say, yes, but she now knew the reasons behind his lies. She most likely didn't care to hear more, so it was time to say goodbye. Forcing back tears, he said, "Christine, I can never express to you how sorry I am. I created so many lies just to be near you. It was selfish and I behaved thoughtlessly. Now that you know the truth, I will apologize once more and take my leave. I'm sure I have scared you, and for that I am so sorry. You needn't worry anymore, though. You will never have to see me again. I'm leaving Ballad. I won't come back." He softly finished with, "I will never hurt you again." He couldn't say 'goodbye'. His voice wouldn't let him.

With that, Erik stood and began walking away. There were a few belongings he needed to gather from Ballad before he could leave, so he headed towards the music building. As he walked away, he couldn't suppress his tears. His chest was aching, and were he under the impression that he was anything other than a monster, he would perhaps believe that there was a broken heart there.

Christine was very still. She'd listened to all he said, but she was still trying to process it. His enormous lies were mind boggling. His reasons for lying were crazy. His explanation was long and tiring.

And when it came down to it, he did it all for her. He created the identities, the lies, so that he could be near her. _Me, it was all for me. But, why am I so important? _That, he hadn't explained. _There's nothing special about me. I'm just like everybody else, except for the fact that I don't have a mom, which isn't appealing at all. What does he see in me? _

He was gone. He'd left without finishing. Now, she'd always question. It would plague her mind for the rest of her life. _That's not fair at all. _He knew everything about her, so he had to know that she was curious by nature. And yet, he'd left.

"Wait just a damn second," Christine murmured, feeling bolder than usual. With purpose, she stood and began running in the direction Erik had gone. He needed to finish what he started.

Luckily, his figure came into view a few seconds later. He was still walking on the side walk. Really, though, it looked as though he was trudging lifelessly. Christine rushed towards him until she was ahead of him. Then, she stopped and turned to face him. He seemed to freeze in place. Her breathing was rough as she looked at his wide-eyed expression. A look of determination and skepticism was pasted on her face.

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds before Christine's breathing finally calmed enough for her to say, "Look, you can't just leave without finishing."

"Wh-what?" Erik questioned, dumb-founded. His crying had stopped as soon as he saw her, and confusion had taken its place. Now he could only stare at her, the girl he thought he would only see again if she were to become famous and have her picture posted publicly.

Christine sighed. "You gave me an explanation consisting of a back story and how your lies came to be. But, I want more than that. I'm a curious person. You know that. I know that. What I don't understand is why I'm so important. You called me 'unique' when, really, I'm not. What in the world makes you think I am?"

After comprehending her words, Erik's eyes softened. This moment was a blessing, and if there were a god at all, Erik would thank him. As it was, he could only think of how to answer her question. It would be his pleasure to bestow one more truth in her mind. "Christine, you are the most unique person I have ever known. You accepted me. The only other person who has ever accepted me is Antoinette, but even she has her doubts. You befriended me when no one else has. My life was one of loneliness and despair before you entered it, and I am sure you can guess why."

He paused before pointing it out. "My mask. You see, it has been the cause of a large amount of pain in my life. I won't disturb your innocent mind with the details, but just know.. Before you, I wasn't happy. I was never happy. But, you have shown me kindness and loyalty. I couldn't ask for more, and it was completely undeserved." He gazed at her in awe. "You have brought such joy to my life. I'm no angel, but you are. You're kind, loyal, hard-working, modest... You're everything a person should be. Y-you're so talented... You're beautiful. And..." He took one step towards her but stopped himself before taking another. "I love you."

Christine swallowed hard and tried to breathe properly. Well, she certainly hadn't expected _anything _like that. She didn't know what to think. No one had ever claimed to love her before, and with such.. powerful words. If he hadn't sounded so completely honest, she would have doubted him. She wasn't supposed to trust him, after all. Actually, after everything he'd done, she probably shouldn't have run after him like she had.

But, she couldn't take it back. And if she really thought hard about it, the truth would be that she just didn't want him to leave. Yes, he'd lied, and yes, she wasn't supposed to forgive him, but... He was right- she had accepted him. In fact, she'd considered Phantom, Erik, and Derik to be her best friends. It didn't mean that this Erik was to be considered that, though. Christine didn't know this Erik. Yet, she wanted to. She wanted to know him. Phantom, her false angel, and Derik weren't real, but this man was.

She wanted to know if he could be better than the identities he'd created. But also, she wanted to know if he possessed any of his identities' good qualities. All in all, she just wanted to get to know him.

This was a significant moment, Christine knew. She was about to make a choice, and she just hoped it was a good one. "Erik?"

He looked at her attentively. After having poured his heart out, how would she react? What would she say? "Yes, Christine?" He inwardly prepared himself for more pain.

Christine chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before finally saying, "If you're leaving Ballad because of me, that's not a good reason. If you're leaving for another reason, let me know. But, if you're leaving for the first reason, I just want you to know that you don't have to." She wondered if what she'd said made any sense.

Erik's head tilted to one side. "Forgive me, but.. what?"

She laughed a little, which was surprising to both of them. "Well, I just... I don't want you to leave."

He gasped. "You don't?" he whispered sharply.

"I want to.. get to know you. I got to know Phantom, Erik, and Derik, but I don't know _you_. And, well, letting me get to know you is the least you could do, I guess. I mean, I deserve it, don't you think?"

He was just full of surprise. _She wants to get to know me? _"I-I don't understand. What I mean is that, yes, you deserve the world, but why would you want anything to do with me? After all I have done, should you not be _glad _that I'm leaving?"

Christine considered that. "I would never be 'glad'. After everything that's happened, I couldn't possibly be 'glad'. But, if you stay and if you open up to me and let me get to know you, then I can be satisfied. 'Satisfied' is a good start, I think. So, what I need to know is, will you stay?"

He went over it in his mind, yet he still couldn't make sense of it. Hesitantly, he asked, "It's what you want?" She nodded once. Still unsure but not being able to deny her anything, he said, "Well then, yes, I will stay."

"Ok," Christine whispered, already thinking of questions for him.

"Ok," Erik repeated wondering what on earth was going through her mind.

"Would you like to go sit on the bench again?" she asked.

Erik nodded. "If that is what you want." From now on, he would do things the right way. No more lies. Christine wanted to get to know him? Well, there was a lot to know.

He only hoped she would always want him to stay. Perhaps that was too much to ask, though. Time would tell if she could ever forgive him. There would probably never be trust, though. And without trust, there could be no love. If she couldn't love him, that was ok. It was to be expected. But, he would _always _love her and he would _always _do right by her. _Always..._

* * *

**I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in such a long time! After taking the time to write this chapter today, I don't really know why it's taken me nearly five months to get it down. I'll just have to blame in on writer's block. It's evil, it really is.**

**But, I really hope you liked this. There is more to come. One of the genres of this story is romance, and I'm still planning on putting it in here haha. **

**I want to thank reviewers so much! You all are the best! Although my infrequent updates don't really show it, I want you to know that you make me want to write :) Thank you so much!**

**Please don't give up on me. And, as always, please review!**

**-Lauren**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Erik couldn't stop staring at Christine as they walked towards their usual bench. He wanted to remember this astounding, shocking, surprising moment, as it could very well end soon.

Once they were sitting again, he decided to voice his thoughts. "I-I wasn't prepared for this."

A still skeptical Christine glanced at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

He could sense her apprehension, which was completely understandable. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel anything other than happiness, though, so as long as she was willing to listen, he was going to talk. After all, that's what she said she wanted- to get to know him. "My plan had been to tell you the truth and move away from Ballad so that you wouldn't have to see me again."

"Do you really live in the music building at Ballad?" Christine hadn't known that would be her first question, but she supposed they had to start somewhere.

Erik, prepared for anything, nodded. "Yes, I live in the basement. It isn't as bad as one would think, either." Thinking about it, he shrugged. "Well, perhaps that is only because I am used to it."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I used to. But, that was before… Well, that was before you."

She looked down, unsure of how to take that.

"Actually," Erik said quickly, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "The music building really isn't a boring place. There is always something going on during the day. Students practicing, classes, music lessons, concerts."

"How long have you lived there?"

Her short, abrupt questions were a bit nerve wracking… "About fifteen years."

"Whoa, that's a long time." Thinking of another question, she asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." Erik couldn't help but hope she wouldn't find their age difference to be too much. How would she feel knowing that a man seven years older than herself was in love with her?

Christine wasn't even focusing on that. "Wait a second. You've lived at Ballad since you were ten years old?" He nodded. "And Madame Giry knew about it the whole time?"

Erik nodded again, confused. _Where is she going with this? _

"But, you were just a child. No child needs to live in a music building basement all alone. That must have been so scary for you. Why couldn't she have taken you in?"

Christine was just so caring. She was concerned for his well-being, which was completely undeserved.

Erik became serious then. "I didn't want her to take me in. I didn't want to be seen by anyone. She obliged, and I am grateful to this day." He paused. "You must be wondering why I came here when I was ten. Where were my parents, you may ask. Well, they abandoned me. I was left on the streets to fend for myself. They told me that it was because of my appearance. They wanted nothing to do with a monster. Of course, their decision to leave me was a sort of blessing. Anything would have been better than the abuse I received at home. Although, life on the streets was cruel, too. Remember when Phantom told you that he was visited by an angel?" She nodded. "Well, Antoinette was that angel. When she found me, I suppose I was.. ready to be found."

This was… too much. Christine had just learned Erik's true identity, and now _this_? She knew he was sugar coating what he was saying, too. It was sick. It was wrong. _And no wonder.. _If all that he was saying was true about his past, then it was no wonder he had been hiding from her for so long. She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry.. I-I didn't know."

Erik blinked, coming out of thoughts from his past. "What?"

"I didn't know your past was so horrible."

She was sorry? That was ridiculous. He had to cut in. "You had no way of knowing. Christine, please don't be sorry. I'm not telling you any of this to receive pity. You wanted to get to know me. But, I don't want to upset you. The last thing I want is to upset you."

Christine's brow furrowed. He was just so _nice _to her, as if his own feeling didn't matter. "You shouldn't be concerned about upsetting me. Shouldn't saying those things be upsetting you, though? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you're reliving your past." She shuddered at the thought.

Erik regarded her with soft eyes. She was just so unique. No one else had _ever _cared for his feelings before. It was like she was seeing past his outward appearance. Well, that was stretching it. _No one can see past this, _his mind whispered.

The sudden sad look in his eyes made Christine say," "It is upsetting you, isn't it?"

"No," Erik reassured. "It isn't upsetting me. It's just… no one has ever cared before."

"Well, I guess I'm just different."

"Yes, you are that." He stared at her in awe, still hardly believing this conversation was taking place.

It was time to lighten the moment, Christine decided. "I will say one thing. It's almost admirable that you were able to be a ghost, an angel, Phantom, and Derik. All at the same time. Wasn't it exhausting?" Well, this was strange. _Since I'm joking about it, does that mean I'm actually accepting it? _

Erik sighed just thinking about how exhausting it really had been. "Yes, I suppose it was rather exhausting. At first, everything was fine. I felt fully capable of keeping my true identity hidden. However, once Derik came into the picture, everything became much more difficult. I suppose it's also due to the fact that I was getting to know you more and more.

"It wasn't until it was too late that I realized what the lies were causing. I was foolish. So foolish. My only excuse is that I felt you wouldn't understand if you were to know the truth. I didn't think you would accept me."

Christine let out a heavy sigh while thinking things through. Everything had seemed like such a mess right before and right after being told the truth.

His explanation made so much sense, though. Basically, what it came down to was how he viewed himself. He'd been raised to hate himself, and that hatred had lasted all this time. It was no wonder he felt the need to hide his true identity. Really, it must have felt good not having to be himself for a while. He was sorry, too, that was for sure.

So, who couldn't understand and forgive him? _Is it stupid of me to believe him now? What if he's just saying all of this because he knows how I'll react? He does know me really well, after all. _

Christine wasn't aware of the fact that her silence was going on for over a minute. Erik was satisfied to simply watch her think, but at the same time, the silence was agonizing. "It's unacceptable, I realize that," Erik said softly. "Nothing can erase the pain you've had to endure. I can never apologize enough. No apology can be enough. Should I-… Should I leave now?"

"I forgive you," Christine whispered. Truthfully, his words had made the decision for her.

…Erik was startled, to say the least. "What? You do?"

"Yes." She was sure. It felt good to be sure of something, she thought with a slight grin.

Part of him didn't want to press the matter further. She'd forgiven him, which was more than he could have hoped for. But, a bigger part of him wanted to be sure she knew what she was saying. The bigger part won. "But, how? How can you fogive me? After all that I did… I lied to you. I betrayed your trust. On top of that, I have barely begun to deserve anything from you. Neither my explanation nor my excuses have been enough. How can you even believe me for that matter?" The words flew from his mouth so rapidly that he was out of breath by the end.

Christine chuckled, finally finding some humor in all this. "Wow… Well, I guess I believe you because I know you. And, I know I know you because you really aren't so different from your other identities. And, I know that because of the conversation we've been having for the past half hour. You're sincere. And nice. And a gentleman. You're not like most guys." The fact that she was admitting that caused her to blush. What she was saying was also confusing, though. _So, if he's not so different from Phantom, Derik, or Erik the angel, then what does that mean? _

There was a time when she'd seriously thought she liked Phantom. All three of them had been the 'people' she felt closest to. They knew everything about her. They understood her.

And, as it turned out, they loved her. _He loves me. _Christine blinked, suddenly realizing just how important that was. _This sweet, caring, wonderful man loves me… _

Christine wanted to be sure, though. Before anything else was to transpire, she wanted to be completely sure. She'd been hurt once tonight, and she didn't want it to happen again. "Can I ask you something, Erik?"

He treasured his name on her lips. "Of course," he replied, although he was really just waiting for her to take back her words. Her forgiveness was too good to be true.

"Well," Christine began, looking down. "When did you realize you had feelings for me?"

Erik decided not to over-analyze the way she looked when asking that question. It was understandable that she would ask about his feelings for her. _She must be scared to death, for she knows that a monster loves her. _

"It was after I first met you at the park as Derik. The fact that I would come to care for you as more than a friend and as more than a pupil was inevitable. Only, I didn't realize it. The feeling hit me abruptly, and with tremendous force. Love. I never even thought I would recognize it, let alone feel it. But, I have never been so sure of anything. I love you more than I can say." Perhaps his honesty would be the thing that scared her away. He'd made a vow to always do right by her, though. 'Doing right' meant being honest.

"Well…" Christine took a few deep breaths. He'd just confirmed it. There was no denying his feelings for her. Taking in everything he said, there was also no denying her feelings for him. She supposed it was just as he said. It really was inevitable.

She gazed into his expressive light blue eyes. He seemed to be looking at her the exact way she was looking at him. _Do I say it now, just as bluntly as he said it? _

The answer to that question was obvious. "I love you, too."

Erik nearly fell off the bench.

* * *

**Wow, another story update. That's a change from the usual. **

**This just happened to come to me while I was at work, so I wrote it down. I do hope you liked it.**

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed chapter 18! Thank you!**

**Please leave a review for this chapter :)**

**-Lauren  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

Erik stared at Christine. She'd spoken. She'd said four words. But, no. She couldn't have said _those _four words. She must have said something else. Or, perhaps she hadn't spoken at all. That was possible, too. He was staring at her, though. Her lips had moved, he'd seen it, and now she seemed to be... _glowing_. This was-..

"Forgive me, but what did you say?" Asking her to repeat what she'd said would surely erase his confusion.

Christine was resolute. "I love you, too," she repeated, smiling.

He sat still and studied her with skeptical eyes. The same words as before reached his ears. How ridiculous, to imagine the same thing twice. But, he'd heard what he heard. He needed to address it now. What was he supposed to say, though? The word, "No," was the first thing to escape his lips. It came out as a shocked whisper.

Her brow furrowed. Christine wasn't expecting him to challenge her feelings. "Umm.. Yes."

Erik stayed silent for a moment. "...Why?"

"Why?" She thought about it. "Well, because. It's inevitable, right? I'm pretty sure I was in love with Phantom, I had strong feelings for Derik, and my Angel was one of my best friends. And you're all three of them. It doesn't take much for all of those feelings to be, in a way, reapplied to you. The real you is just like them... only better," she added with a grin.

His entire face paled. What she was saying was frightening. For her to talk about him and his other identities in such a kind, caring way was just sick. _I have made a real mess of things this time. _"I- I never meant for this to happen..."

"What do you mean?" Hadn't he wanted this all along?

"I hurt you," he reminded her. "I hurt you in an unforgivable way, and you're acting as if it didn't happen."

"Oh, it happened," Christine told him, crossing her arms in a disapproving way. "And I don't plan on letting you forget it any time soon." Her tone was teasing as she smirked at him.

"This isn't happening," Erik said in horror to nobody in particular. His eyes made contact with a tree, and he stared at it blankly.

Christine shook her head and reached out to touch his shoulder unwilling to let him act like this. Right before she could, however, Erik grasped her hand gently. "What are you doing?" He gulped nervously.

She sighed. "Trying to calm you down." He seemed to realize that he was touching her hand, and he quickly let go. "You don't have to do that." To show him what she meant, Christine took hold of his hand again. "I like the way this feels."

He had to talk some sense into her. "I like it, too, but Christine... What are you thinking? You aren't supposed to love me-, you aren't even supposed to _like _me."

"But, I do." She was kind of liking this. Perhaps he was feeling a few of the emotions she herself had felt when he'd told her the truth. Disbelief, surprise, feeling that this wasn't reality.. _I don't want him to question anymore, though. _"Shouldn't you be happy, Erik?"

He blinked. "Why should I be happy? You've gone insane."

Christine took a second to process his words before laughing loudly. "I'm not insane!" She laughed some more before placing her hands on his shoulders, ignoring as his body tensed. He needed to accept this. "Look, this is real. I love you. And I'm saying this in my right mind. Can you believe me? Or are we going to have to spend the night out here? I'm willing to stay here until you can believe me, but I kind of wish we could just go ahead and hug each other."

Erik watched as she blushed. It was a real Christine emotion. So, if she were really insane, would she be acting so much like herself?

It would be so easy to accept what she was saying... If he could accept it, they could hug! But, he would not be selfish about this. He studied her expression. "You're serious?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

She certainly looked like she was. "I know you wouldn't lie to me, but how can I be sure you're... how did you say it.. in your right mind?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to convince you. Can't you just look at me and know?"

_Hmmm... _Erik looked at her, the young woman he knew very well and loved very much. "Yes, I suppose I can," he hesitantly replied while still looking at her, trying to be sure.

"So, you believe me now?"

He noticed that she sounded excited. Erik wanted to keep her that way, happy and excited. He would always make sure to keep her that way. "Yes," he said nodding. "Yes, I believe you."

Without hesitation, she leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you."

Erik's heart was pounding in his chest. He tried to return her hug, but he did so tensely. "I- I should be the one thanking _you_."

She chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Loosen up, Erik. It's ok."

He took a few deep breaths. His muscles were slowly starting to relax as they continued to hug. "Is that better?" he asked softly.

She nodded against his chest. "Everything's perfect." Her eyes closed in contentment.

He couldn't agree more. "You're right."

They broke apart a little while later, and Erik was bold enough to move a strand of hair behind her ear. They couldn't stop gazing at each other. "I must admit, this feels too good to be true."

"It's good, but it's not untrue," Christine told him.

"I may never understand."

She thought about that before grinning and saying, "Maybe I can make you understand."

Erik didn't seem to get why she was grinning, as if there was some hidden message to her words. "What do you mean?"

His oblivion was cute, Christine decided. And the fact that he didn't know what she was talking about was pretty funny. She thought she was clueless when it came to flirting, but it was nothing compared to him. Making him understand was going to be fun.

Christine slowly scooted closer to him until they were only a few inches apart. "I want to try something, Erik."

Finding that his throat was going dry, he was finally coming to understand. "You're welcome to try anything-"

Before he could finish, she leaned forward and kissed him, but it wasn't on his lips. It was on his left lower jawline, which wasn't covered by the mask. Her lips lingered against his skin, and after a moment, she backed away.

Erik's heart was racing. He wasn't even acknowledging the fact that she'd almost touched his mask. She'd actually kissed him! It was something he'd only ever dreamt of. He never thought it would actually happen. _Not to someone like me..._ Feeling close to tears, he cleared his throat and shifted a little on the bench.

He looked uncomfortable... She wanted him to say something. His lack of speaking was making her feel insecure. _Maybe I should have kissed him on the lips?_

He seemed to sense what she was thinking. _As she said, 'loosen up, Erik'. _"That was amazing, but I think it would be appropriate for me to take it one step further. I have been wanting this for quite some time, after all." Erik reached out to touch her cheek. Looking at her exquisite lips, he slowly leaned in just as she had.

"I love you," he whispered before closing the distance between them and kissing her. Their lips connected softly as his hand caressed her cheek, moving along her perfect jaw and under her chin.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, and their kiss deepened. Everything else was forgotten in that moment. All that existed was the two of them.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, kissing each other and exchanging words and love and devotion.

But, by the time they stood and began walking back towards Ballad, a few things were known. One, they knew they loved each other. Two, the lies were forgiven. And three, they knew they were both ready to start over and do things the right way. Everything else would fall into place.

* * *

**The story's not finished yet. One more chapter. It'll be an important one, too. **

**I hope this was ok.. I know it was short, but it was an important moment that kind of needed to stand alone.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Please review :)**

**-Lauren  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Dear Journal,_

_I have a goal and, between you and me, it's a tough one. Erik and I have been together for a few months now… (Actually, I keep track. It's been three months and ten days.) But, anyway, my goal is this- to get him to show me his face._

_I realize his face is a very personal part of him. I mean, we 'never' talk about it. Ever. I know what's under there must be bad. I love him, though. And he loves me. So isn't it only right that I should want to see the 'whole' him? I feel like it's time. But, I also feel like it shouldn't be spur of the moment. There should be a good amount of time leading up to me asking._

_I know what I'll do. I will give him very subtle hints for a while. Then, I'm going to go for it._

_I hope I don't ruin everything._

Christine closed her notebook and sighed. It was going to be a nerve-wracking week, most likely.

"I heard that sigh," Meg said, turning in her computer chair to face her roommate. "Was it a good sigh or a bad one?"

"I'm just thinking," Christine said, not really answering the question.

"Thinking about Erik?"

"How'd you know?" Christine turned towards her blonde friend. She always had been very intuitive.

"Lucky guess," Meg replied with a smirk. "It helps that I'm right there with you. I think about Chad constantly."

Looking down at the textbook on her desk that she had yet to open, Christine asked, "How do you get anything done?"

Meg laughed. "I don't."

"Apparently, neither do I." Christine wasn't laughing, though.

Meg wouldn't put up with that weary tone. "Ok, when do you see Erik again?" It was time to get proactive about this.

"Tomorrow night."

"Well, give yourself a goal and then reward yourself. Do some homework tonight so that you can be carefree when you see him tomorrow. I don't like to see you so down over not working. It makes me look bad."

Christine looked at her friend and perked up. It _was_ a good idea. "You know, you're right. I don't like being miserable. Rewards work with me, too, so this is bound to be effective." Meg was always so easy-going about things.

Come to think of it, Christine was surprised at how well Meg was taking this mysterious boyfriend thing. When it came to Raoul, she was all about knowing everything. She had yet to meet Erik, though, and she was actually being really cool about it. She honestly didn't know a lot about Erik. She didn't know about his other identities, she didn't know where he chose to live, and she didn't know about his mask.

Though it would be nice to be able to talk to somebody about him, Erik wasn't really comfortable with it just yet. Christine hoped that wouldn't last forever.

"Get to work, then," Meg commanded teasingly.

Christine nodded and opened her Music History textbook to begin reading.

It was the next night, and Christine was very excited. She'd met her goal and it was time to reward herself.

"Hello, my dear," Erik greeted, wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead. They were at the park, which was their usual meeting place.

"Hi," she returned, feeling most content in his arms.

He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm great now."

"As am I." They sat on their usual bench, and Christine scooted close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine," Christine said, although her teeth were chattering a little. It was a very chilly February night. She really hadn't dressed warm enough.

Erik frowned. "You're not. Here." He was about to take off his coat, but Christine stopped him.

Now was her chance. It was time to start the lead up to his mask removal. "Actually, could we go some place warmer?" Before he could answer, she continued, "I was thinking, could we go to the music building? Maybe I can see where you live."

He wasn't expecting that. Her wanting to see where he lived had never really crossed his mind before. Perhaps that was because the Ballad music building basement was nothing special. It wasn't warm or cozy like a dwelling should be. It was cold, dark, and uninviting, which didn't make Erik want to show the place off. "Shouldn't you be glad to get away from that building for a while?" He chuckled hoping she would forget about it.

It didn't work. "I'm curious to see where you live, though."

"It's not exactly fit for company…"

"It's ok if you're not the cleanest person in the world. It won't bother me." She hadn't really expected to hear that he was untidy, though. That characteristic didn't exactly suit his personality.

"It's not that. Let me assure you that I am a clean person. The music building basement isn't very welcoming, though." Erik knew she would feel one of two things if she were to see it. Disgust that she was in a relationship with someone who lived no better than a rat, or worry for his well being. He didn't want her to feel either.

Maybe she should let him in on what she was already aware of. "I know it's probably not the greatest place. I mean, the building itself is really old. Also, students aren't allowed down there, and I'm assuming there's a reason for that."

"I only reside in a small part of the basement," he added with a nod. Perhaps she was seeing reason.

"But Erik, it would be so cool to see a restricted area of the building I practically live in."

It sounded like she was really curious. Erik couldn't blame her. He supposed the thought of seeing such a place would be intriguing to most anyone. The look on her face caused him to sigh. He didn't _want _to disappoint her, but… "Christine, there's really no reason to look so interested. I realize you would like to see where I spend my nights, but I would rather not show you. I don't plan on living there forever, after all. Someday, I hope to live in a home with you." He smiled picturing it.

His unwillingness to show her was pretty hurtful. _It's like he doesn't trust me… Yet, he is talking about us living together someday? _It didn't make sense. "Don't you think you're going to have to open up to me a little more if we're going to live together someday?"

Erik blinked, his smile fading. "What do you mean?"

"We meet in a park at night," Christine pointed out bluntly. "I like meeting you here, please don't think I don't, but it would be nice if you could visit me in my dorm room sometimes, or if you could meet my friends, or my dad."

_She wants normalcy, _he realized with dread. _She wishes for more than I can give. And, the reason I cannot grant her wishes is seen everyday… My mask. _"I'm sorry you are unhappy." It was all he could think to say as his self-loathing deepened.

That wasn't it at all! "I'm not unhappy. I'm happier than I've ever been. I've loved the past three months. I love that you're my boyfriend. There's not a problem there. Only, I want to see all of you when I look into your eyes and tell you that I love you. I know you wear your mask for a reason, and I'm ready to know what that reason is."

First the music building basement, and now his face? Erik felt his whole body stiffen. _Damn.. It has finally come to this. _He waited for her to finish before calmly saying, "You're not ready, Christine. You could never be ready because you do not know what to prepare for." She opened her mouth, probably to contradict his words, but he couldn't let her. "You have probably tried time and time again to guess what is beneath my mask. And your guess would be a deformity, would it not?" She nodded hesitantly. "Well, my dear, you're wrong."

All was silent as he let that sink into her brain. Erik wanted her to really think about this. They were discussing the worst part of him, so she needed to be aware of just how bad it was.

"Beneath this mask is anger and pain. Horror. What you can't see is a part of me so ugly and terrifying that you would forever be haunted. Christine, it would likely make you run from me. I- I couldn't bear it." The thought of her leaving him now was panic-inducing. Could she accept his explanation? Would she leave it alone now?

"I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with, but I feel like our relationship would grow more if you could trust me."

"I do trust you. Please don't think that I do not. Trust has nothing to do with this. By doing this, I'm _saving _our relationship, Christine."

She didn't say anything. _How do I make him understand?_

Erik closed his eyes. He hated this. Why couldn't she be content. _He_ was. Or, well, he was for the most part. It was only natural that he should dream of being able to have a normal relationship. But, it was out of the question. Now she wasn't speaking. He'd hurt her feelings, and that was unforgivable. "Do you hate me now?" he asked softly.

That was a ridiculous question. _Does he really put that little faith in how much I love him? _"No, of course not. I love you."

"But, you're disappointed?"

_Well, yeah… _"I'll be ok." _I just wish I could get through to you._

Erik hated himself for causing her any sort of pain. He felt like crying and begging her forgiveness. What good would it do, though? He couldn't fix it, so they were stuck.

"Is it just because you think I'll leave you?" she asked. "I've already had the chance to leave you and I didn't take it. After you told me the truth about who you were, I could've left. Do you know why I didn't?"

He sighed remembering the day. "As I've told you before, I will never fully understand."

"It's because I love you so much. I'm able to look past the mistakes and see the real you." She whispered, "It doesn't always have to be an unhappy ending for you, Erik." They'd gotten to know each other over the past three months. Erik had told her many things about his unfortunate past, things she could hardly believe and that had given her several nightmares. She didn't want him to think this would be anything like his past had been.

Tears came to his eyes. "But Christine, it will be if you see. I'm positive it will be."

He needed to keep the past in the past. "I'm different, Erik. I won't hurt you."

"Of course you think that now, but you will leave me, Christine."

She felt like throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You don't know that, Erik. You only know how other people have reacted. They aren't me. How many people have actually seen your face?"

"Four. My mother, my father, and two strangers." He became angry just thinking about how all of them had reacted. "As you may recall from our recent conversations, none of them treated me well upon seeing."

That was putting it lightly. Christine vividly remembered Erik's horror stories of the agony those people had put him through. "I know what you had to endure was unspeakably awful…"

"But, the pain I endured then would be nothing compared to the pain that would come about if you were to see."

The last thing Christine wanted was to cause him pain. "So, it's really hopeless? I'll never get to see your face?"

"You're looking at my face right now," Erik said. He shrugged and looked down. "That's the best I can do."

She surveyed his sad expression. "If that's your face, can I do one thing?" Hesitantly, she continued, "Can I kiss it?"

He gasped, and again, tears came to his eyes. It was the most ludicrous question she could ask. "Y- you want to kiss my mask?"

Already, she could hear the answer of 'no' in his tone. "You said you trust me, Erik. I promise I won't remove it. Please trust me."

Erik didn't even know how to verbally respond. _Never _had anyone wanted to kiss the mask. It was unheard of. But, he had said he trusted her.

Her promise would have to be enough. He nodded stiffly.

Christine silently chose a spot on his mask before moving towards him. "I love you," she whispered. Then, she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss on the right side of his mask.

Erik's eyes closed. A soft sigh escaped him when he felt slight pressure against his face. Then, it was gone.

"There," Christine said after backing away.

"Y- you didn't remove it," Erik stuttered.

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Well, now you _know_ you can trust me, right?"

He nodded while staring at her with wide eyes. "You are-.. such a good person."

Christine shook her head. "I'm no better than you, Erik."

He begged to differ. "I can't let you see my face."

"That doesn't make you a bad person."

He thought about that. "Maybe not… but it sends a bad message. It looks like I don't trust you. Your father wouldn't approve."

He was bringing her father into this? Really? He thought she was actually going to tell people? "This is just between us, Erik. You don't even really want others to see you _with _the mask. I'm not going to go advertise the fact that you can't let me see you without it."

Come to think of it, Christine's father most likely didn't know anything about him, so when talking about approval, _that _was probably what he didn't approve of. But, Erik had expressed his discomfort with others knowing about him. Christine had respected that.

She'd done so much for him… and the one thing she wanted him to do for her, he couldn't.

_She would react like the others if she were to see my face… She would not be able to help it._

"What are you thinking about?" Christine asked.

She always sounded so sincere.. _She really does care for me.. _No one else had. His mother, his father, and the two others who'd seen his face cared nothing for him. This situation was different. _Who's to say she would leave me? I only 'think' she would. Perhaps she wouldn't… She does love me, after all. I believe that because I trust her. _Just to be sure, however, Erik softly asked, "Do you love me, Christine?"

"You know I do," she firmly replied.

He closed his eyes in thought. Then, after a few seconds, he opened them and said, "Well then, I am thinking that.. perhaps you _are _different and-.. I think I am ready to show you my face."

Christine could hardly believe it. "What changed your mind?"

"You. Just-.. everything about you."

Well, that was really sweet. She smiled. It was more of a grin, actually.

Erik wanted to remember that look on her face, especially if it was the last time he would ever see it. "I love you, Christine."

"I love you, too. Remember that."

"I will." He nodded with reluctant determination before moving one hand to the back of his head where the ties were and the other to hold his mask in place while he untied it. "Ok," he whispered, preparing both her and himself.

While watching the angelic girl in front of him, he untied the mask and slowly moved it away from his face.

Christine felt her smile fade away as the entirety of it came into view. _Whoa… _She was shocked, shocked that anything could look _that _bad. Light from a nearby light pole seemed to shine upon it perfectly making it fully visible. It was horrible, with torn flesh and sunken eyes and barely a nose at all. She suppressed a few gasps as she took it all in.

Just as suddenly as the mask was removed, it was put back on again.

Christine sat motionless.

Erik studied her vacant expression. She looked like a still doll. He sighed and turned away from such a sight. Her appearance said it all. "You are repulsed."

She blinked, returning to reality. And with that sense of reality also came a sense of realization. _I'm not repulsed. _"Why'd you put it back on so quickly?"

Still turned away, he frowned. "For one, we are in a public place, which I somehow briefly forgot. For another, you are disgusted. And why wouldn't you be? I am disgusting." Erik tried not to choke while he said it.

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth," she joked. He looked at her again, and she smiled comfortably.

"How can you be smiling right now?" Erik was shocked.

"Why shouldn't I be? You showed me your face, which is what I wanted. And I hope my reaction is what _you _wanted." There was silence, in which Erik just stared at her. "I didn't run, did I? And I don't plan on leaving you, Erik. Ever."

Tears sprang to his eyes. After a moment of letting the words sink in, he asked, "Really? Y- you are serious?"

She nodded. "You have nothing to worry about. It doesn't bother me. You're still you, and _that's _all that matters." He looked taken aback. "No one's ever told you that before," she realized. Christine wished so badly that he'd received the same kind of love that she had throughout her life. He deserved to know how special he was.

"Maybe it happened for a reason," she began again, softly. "Their cruelty, I mean. It makes me want to try that much harder to show you just how wonderful you are and how much you mean to me. And that makes our relationship that much stronger, right?"

Erik was still looking at her in disbelief. After everything, she considered him to be 'wonderful'. She always put so much into their relationship, too. "I'm unworthy," he couldn't help but say. "You are an angel, and I don't deserve you."

"I don't want to hear you say that again, Erik. You deserve me, you've got me, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok," he responded in a sort of daze.

"Ok," Christine echoed firmly. Then, she leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

It was a slow process, but eventually Erik opened up more. Christine was able to see where he lived, and he also agreed to meet her father, which was quite a nerve-wracking experience. The way Erik looked was one reason for the nerves, but it was also because of the fact that he was one day planning to marry the man's daughter.

Everything went well, though. Gary, who was feeling much better about life after suffering from depression, seemed to think Erik was very worthy of his daughter. In fact, he was overjoyed about the fact that they seemed to be so in love.

And Christine could not have been happier. She felt life was perfect.

Her happiness made Erik happy, just as his happiness delighted her. Together, they were quite the pair.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Please review :)**

**-Lauren  
**


End file.
